


Propositions

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood, TheLonelyDraconequus



Series: RWBY, but Pollination Style [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, No enabler, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 71,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyDraconequus/pseuds/TheLonelyDraconequus
Summary: Alright! I'm back (what a surprise...) and it's the part you've all been waiting for!Side note: No smut, no enabler!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neopolitan/Ciel Soleil, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Elm Ederne
Series: RWBY, but Pollination Style [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661938
Comments: 390
Kudos: 96





	1. Contemplations

Ruby's mind was _racing_. Her leg started to bounce up in down in excitement.

She wanted to get _married_! To the best two women she'd ever met in her life!

Ruby wanted to tell them both right this **second**! She spun to face them, but hesitated as her gaze landed on Yang.

She wanted nothing more than to tell Blake and Weiss, but... her sister was in love with them too. If Ruby married Blake and Weiss... that meant that Yang would have to as well. And if Yang didn't want to get married, then... Blake and Weiss wouldn't want to either, because they were in love with Yang... and if they wanted to marry Ruby and each other, then they'd want to marry Yang too!

Ruby turned to face her sister, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Yang, can I talk to you for a second?"

Yang had been about to close the little distance between herself and Blake, and she looked at her sister.

"Uh, can you wait a minute?" Yang asked, hand resting on Blake's knee.

"Nope! No, this is really important. We need to talk. Now."

Yang frowned in confusion, but she nodded, pushing away from Blake with a regretful expression on her face.

"I'll be back in a minute, Kit-Kat."

"That name's still racist," Blake responded.

Yang rolled her eyes and followed her sister into the very back of the airship, then down into the cargo bay.

"Okay, Rubes, what's so important you had to interrupt me right then?" Yang asked, frowning.

"I'm in love with Weiss and Blake."

"Yeah, I know, you tell them every chance you get. That was the first thing you said this morning when you woke up."

"And you are too, Yang."

"Yeah. I know. I've told them that a lot."

"And I want to marry them."

"Wh-"

Yang stopped immediately.

"Wait... marry them? As in... marriage marry them?"

"Yes."

"Rubes, you're eighteen."

"So?"

"You're way too young for this sort of thing! You're... you're barely an adult!"

"So?"

"So you can't get married at eighteen!" Yang hissed.

"Why not?"

"Because!" she cried.

"Do you not want to get married?"

Yang's eyes widened in shock, like she had just realized that her little sister didn't just want to get married, but her marriage would mean...

"Rubes, I... I've never thought of it."

"Then think about it!"

"Rubes, maybe in a few years or something, but... not right now! You're way too young!"

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

Yang took a step back, as if she had been attacked.

"What about me?"

"Do _you_ want to married?"

"Rubes, I told you that I've never thought about it."

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me, Yang."

"Okay, so maybe once or twice, but in a few years. Maybe when we're in our late twenties, early thirties..."

"Yang! I don't want to wait that long!" Ruby whined.

"If we marry them, then we'll be with them in our late twenties to early thirties! That means you should be able to wait, right? Or are you worried you'll change your mind?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby balked at the accusation.

"Of course I won't change my mind!"

"Then why the hurry, Rubes?"

"Because I'm tired of not being married to them!"

"What?" Yang asked.

Ruby threw up her hands in frustration.

"I'm tired of not being married to them! I know what I want in life, Yang! I want to wake up next to them every morning, married. I want to see cranky Weiss and get her her coffee every morning. I want to make Blake laugh her weird, adorable snort laugh. I want to be able to tell everyone that we're **married** , Yang! I want to grow old with them. I want to have a _family_ with them! I know you and Weiss both like kids, and I'm _sure_ you want them one day, and I want to have them with her!"

Yang could barely wrap her head around the idea. Every word ruby said was lowering her reserves, weakening her. Because all of these things... she wanted them too.

"Rubes, you're young, but that's not the only thing. If _this_ happens, that means that I'm going to be there for all of it too. You're going to have to wake up every morning to your annoying older sister. You'll have to deal with me _every_ day of your life. Everyone else grows up and moves away from their siblings, but we never would. We would spend the **rest of our lives** together, just like how you want to with Weiss and Blake. If we had kids with Blake and Weiss, my kids would be both your kids _and_ your nieces and nephews!"

Ruby looked up at her sister for a long moment.

"Yang, you're the best sister anyone could ever have. You might annoying ninety percent of the time, but... I knew when we started dating them that this would be a part of the deal. I'm okay with spending the rest of my life with you right there, not just because we're both in love with Blake and Weiss, but because I love you too, Yang. Even though you're a pain in the butt a lot of the time. I mean, we've been on the same team for the entire time since Beacon, and we've been living together as we ran across the world in the most stressful situation imaginable! Nothing that comes after this could be harder to deal with than that, right?"

Yang took a moment to think, and her eyes widened. She was starting to actually consider this!

"Ruby, you're too young for this," she argued.

"We were too young to save the world too. But we did that, right? Why is this so different?"

Yang couldn't find anything to argue against.

"You want to, don't you? You want to marry them."

"That's... not what's important, Rubes."

Ruby stepped forward, taking her sister's hands.

"It's all that's important, Yang."

Yang took a deep breath. There were so many reasons for them not to do this, because it was insane! They were young and irresponsible with a crazy relationship. They were _sisters_ that wanted to marry the **same two women**! They had just finished saving the world, and had never been in a relationship during a time of peace instead of war!

And yet... as she looked into her sister's eyes, she found that all of those reasons seemed to fall away. Only one thing mattered, and that was... she was in love with Weiss and Blake. And she wanted to marry them.

"Alright, Rubes. How do we do this?"


	2. Argus

"Alright, Rubes. How do we do this?" Yang asked.

"Well, I was thinking we just run up there and tell them!" Ruby said excitedly.

Yang stared at her.

"What?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"We can't just run up there and tell them that we want to marry them. It has to be, like, romantic."

"Is that not romantic?" Ruby asked, frowning.

"No, it's not romantic, Rubes. They deserve, like, sky writing or something."

"Okay... so we take them out for a nice dinner and we ask them to marry us!"

"No, we can't rush this!"

"Why not?"

"Because this is a big thing."

"So?"

"There's protocol for this sort of thing."

"Protocol? What?" Ruby asked.

Yang considered for a minute.

"We're going to Argus, right?"

Ruby nodded.

"Then we can stop in Atlas!"

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk to Weiss' parents! Or, well, at least her mother."

"Um... okay? Why?"

"Because we need to ask her for her daughter's hand in marriage, idiot!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Then maybe we can convince them to go to Blake's home next! We can talk to her parents!"

"Yeah! Okay!" Ruby said excitedly. "We should tell them!"

"No, Rubes!"

"Oh, right. It's a surprise."

"Yeah! And if we're going to ask them to marry us, we need engagement rings."

"Oh yeah I forgot about those."

"Clearly," Yang said.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"I can't believe they love you," she said with an eye roll.

"Hey!" Ruby cried.

Yang smirked and walked toward the front of the airship.

"Come on, Weiss and Blake are probably worried by now."

"Are you sure we can't just tell them?!" Ruby whined.

"Of course I'm sure!" Yang hissed.

Ruby sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine."

-

Sun watched Ruby and Yang walk by, both clearly in a far better mood than they had been beforehand.

"Those two aren't together, right? Cause that would be gross," Sun said.

"No, they're not," Ilia said, making an expression of disgust.

"Good. Why are they so happy then?" he asked.

"Who knows. They're weird," Nora said.

"True, true."

"So you're a lesbro now, huh?" Nora asked, elbowing Sun with a grin.

"Yup! I mean, Blake and I are, like, best friends, Yang's trying to set me up with someone, and now I'm the official third wheel of Ilia and Pyrrha."

"You're not a third wheel, Sun," Pyrrha said.

"I feel for you, Sun. I used to be the third wheel of this group," Jaune said.

Ren set a hand on Jaune's shoulder and Nora laughed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" she said.

Jaune rolled his eyes.

"It's impossible to forget," Jaune said solemnly, putting a hand on Sun's shoulder with a small, understanding smile.

Sun laughed.

"Eh, I'll find someone some day, probably."

"We can help you," Pyrrha offered.

Ilia frowned.

"Thanks, but, like I told Yang, I'm fine. I'm just glad that I met you all!"

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"He said he was fine, Pyrrha," Ilia said.

Her girlfriend glanced at her before shrugging, giving Sun a kind smile.

"If you change your mind, we're here for you!"

-

"We're almost there!" Maria called from the front. "When we land, Neo, you should probably take the controls because, wanted or not, Caroline will probably try to stop you from flying."

Neo nodded.

'Where are we flying to?'

"Atlas!" Ruby cried excitedly.

Her teammates glanced at her.

"Atlas? Why Atlas?" Weiss asked.

"Because we want to check in on Qrow and Elm. Also, Whitley might want to get dropped off," Yang said quickly.

"You're not dropping me off," Whitley said.

"Sadly," Winter muttered.

"I heard that," Whitley growled.

"Good. You were supposed to," Winter called back.

Penny put a hand on Winter's knee.

"You only have one brother, Girlfriend Winter. Perhaps you should try to strengthen your relationship with him."

Whitley smirked.

"Yes, Girlfriend Winter, you should be nicer to your brother, or I might not make out with you later!" Whitley said, voice pitched exceedingly high to make fun of Penny's tone.

Winter glared at him, hand resting on her rapier.

Penny tightened her grip on her girlfriend's leg.

"Don't threaten your brother, Girlfriend Winter," she paused, eyes landing on Whitley. "And don't be mean to your sister."

"What is she, your mother?" Whitley asked, smirking.

"Whit-Whit, that's enough," Oscar muttered.

Winter smirked.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Whit-Whit."

Whitley sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Both of you be quiet," Weiss called.

Yang smirked, nudging her sister.

"Weiss, that wasn't very nice," Ruby said.

"Oh my dust, Schnees really do have a type," Nora said, eyes wide.

Weiss groaned.

-

The airship settling against the ground with a jolt, and Maria was already hurrying toward the hanger.

"See you kids later!"

"Bye!" Ruby called, waving excitedly.

Neo vaulted over the pilot's seat and sat down, slamming a hand on the hanger button to close it. She'd gotten more than used to quick start ups of airships such as these.

The airship shot into the air and they took off toward Atlas.

"She wasn't kidding about having people come after us," Ciel said, sliding into the co-pilot's seat.

"She's a pilot too?" Sun asked.

"No, Neo just refuses to fly without having Ciel close enough for her to flirt with," Ilia said, rolling her eyes.

"Plus, someone has to be there to keep Neo from doing something stupid!" Ciel called from the from.

Neo made a pouty face and looked at her girlfriend with betrayal.

"Trying to look innocent won't work, Neo. You're too mischeivious."

'You love it.'

"How many times do I have to yell at you for not paying attention to flying the damn airship?!" Coco screamed.

'Ten more times.'

"Why did I even learn sign language?! All she does is flirt, make inappropriate jokes, and insult people."

"You learned sign language so that you can talk to a friend of yours, and because you're a nice person," Velvet said, slapping her arm.

"Has anyone noticed that Ciel and Velvet handle Neo and Coco the same way?" Sun asked.

Ilia and Pyrrha snickered.

"He's got a point," Nora said.

-

The flight to Atlas was majorly uneventful, though they were pursued by Argus military for a little over half way.

The landing was gentler than it had been with Maria, which Neo was highly smug about.

“You landed better than a blind old woman. Good job,” Fox said.

“She was blind?” Sun asked.

“Kind of. It’s complicated,” Nora responded.

Sun laughed, shaking his head.

“First the blind woman flew, then the mute one. Is Fox next?” Sun asked.

There was a beat of silence before Neo laughed silently.

‘He’s funny. I like him,’ Penny translated for Neo.

“Don’t tempt me,” Fox said.

Sun grinned, putting his tail around Ilia’s shoulders.

“You want another piggy back ride?”

“I can’t believe I let you do that,” Ilia said with a sigh and shake of the head.

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a definite no.”

“Too bad. You didn’t weigh enough to give me any issue.”

Ilia rolled her eyes.

“You are kind of tiny,” Pyrrha said.

“You’re corrupting her. She was perfect, Sun, and you ruined her.”

Sun laughed, pulling Ilia forward his tail.

She stumbled and he caught her, grinning.

“You’ve got a girlfriend, stop falling for other men!”

Pyrrha laughed, helping Ilia to her feet.

“That is rather rude, Ilia. I am right here.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes, following the rest of her teammates.

-

Ruby grabbed Yang by the hand, tugging her to the side.

“How do we ask? How do we even meet her mom?”

Yang shrugged.

“I don’t know, aren’t you the team leader?”

“Aren’t you the older sister?”

“Aren’t you the one that came up with this idea?”

Ruby hesitated.

“Just tell me if you have an idea.”


	3. Mother Dearest

"Hey, Weiss, since we're here, do you wanna stop by your house?" Yang asked.

Weiss glanced at her, eyes widening.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're in Atlas and that's where your house is?" Yang questioned.

"Why would I want to go home?" Weiss asked.

"Because it's your home and you might miss it and your mother?" Ruby said.

"I'd like to check by the house... I would hate for mother to think I'm actually dead," Whitley said.

"He's got a point. We are kind of presumed to be dead by most people in the world," Winter said.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright, fine. We can go."

"We don't have to if you don't," Blake said worriedly, setting her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"It's alright. I should go back at some point," she said.

"That's good for you, Angel," Blake said with a fond smile.

Weiss flushed and leaned closer to the faunus, giving her a quick kiss.

"Seriously, you're all gross," Sun said.

"You need a new, original line," Nora responded.

He rolled his eyes.

-

Ruby put her scroll down and tapped her foot against the ground in irritation.

"They were supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"He's related to you two, of course he's late," Weiss said, smirking.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to us? You are dating us still, right?" Yang asked.

"That doesn't mean you have to be nice to the person you're dating," Ciel called. Neo huffed, crossing her arms as she looked at her girlfriend.

Ruby was about to respond, but the sound of feet slamming against the ground beside her made her hesitate. She spun to face her uncle, grinning.

"Uncle Qrow!" the two sisters cried, racing forward and tackling him in a hug.

"What? No hello for me?" Elm asked.

Ilia hurried forward and grabbed Elm's hands in her own.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm... fine. How are you guys?! It's been forever!"

"It's been three days," Qrow drawled, smiling at her fondly.

"That's forever!"

Ilia chuckled, leaning toward the Ace-Op and pulling her in for a tight hug.

"It is good to see you too," Pyrrha said, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"How've you two kids been?" Qrow said, pulling Ruby and Yang to the side.

"Great! We've been _amazing_!" Ruby said excitedly, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's got her in such a good mood?" he asked Yang.

"We're going to ask Weiss and Blake to marry us!" Ruby whispered.

Qrow coughed, causing Yang to clap him on the back worriedly.

When he'd gotten his ability to speak back, he stared at them both in shock.

"You're going to _what_?!"

"Keep your voice down," Yang hissed.

"You're going to ask them to marry you? You're both _kids_!"

"Uncle Qrow, with all due respect, Yang already tried to talk me out of this, and she failed miserably. You're not going to do any better," Ruby said.

Qrow sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Well, I hope you'll include me on the guest list," he said, giving them a small smile.

Ruby squealed and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Of course we will!" Yang said, patting him on the back again fondly. He almost fell over at the combined weight and force of Yang's smack.

There was a beat of silence.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think I ever will be, not fully at least, but... I'm doing better. Way better."

Ruby and Yang smiled at him, pulling their uncle in for a tight hug.

-

"Are you sure about this?" Blake asked, putting her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she said.

Ruby and Yang seemed odd at the moment, like they were planning something. Weiss wasn't sure what that could be, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

"Great! Let's go!" Ruby said, grabbing Weiss by the hand and dragging her down the street. Yang did the same with Blake.

"What's with the hurry?" Winter asked.

"It seems exciting! Come on, Girlfriend Winter!" Penny said, grabbing Winter by the hand and dragging her after team RWBY.

"I think we're all going to hang out back at the airship-and they can't hear me," Ciel said.

"Speak for yourself, I'm coming with! I wanna see that mansion again!" Nora said. "Come on, team JNIPRS!" she said, racing after her teammates.

Ciel and Neo joined the group that was sticking behind with team CFVY, but Oscar dragged Whitley along with him so that they could catch up to the rest of them.

"You two seem very excited. Are you trying to steal something from the mansion?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Yang and Ruby.

"We're just trying to help!" the team leader said hurriedly.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

She'd get it out of them eventually. Those two were horrible at keeping secrets. Ruby always got excited and wanted to tell someone, and Yang just wasn't that subtle.

-

It was awkward as the large group walked into the courtyard. The mansion staff looked at them with wide eyes.

"Master Whitley? Mistress Weiss and Winter?" a voice called.

The three siblings turned, and Weiss' hand tightened around Ruby's own nervously.

"Klein?" Weiss asked, eyes wide.

He smiled kindly at her, walking a bit closer.

"It's been a long time, Mistress Weiss. Will you be staying long?"

"No. We're just going to check in on mother before we leave."

"There's... a lot of you," he said, glancing at them.

Penny waved enthusiastically.

"Salutations!"

"It was good seeing you, Klein," Weiss said, pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Hi!" Ruby whispered as she was dragged along.

"We're taking good care of her! She's doing great! She's a great person!" she got louder and louder the farther they were dragged away from the butler.

"Do you want us to come in after you," Blake asked quietly.

Weiss hesitated, glancing at her siblings, who each raised an eyebrow.

"Um... sure. You three can come in. We can introduce you."

"Is that a good idea?" Whitley asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"You can introduce her to Oscar too!" Ruby said excitedly.

Penny clapped excitedly, glancing at Winter.

"Could I with, Girlfriend Winter?!" she asked enthusiastically.

"I suppose."

Penny clapped her hands excitedly, grabbing Winter and tugging her down the hall.

-

Winter took a deep breath, her walls building back up. Penny didn't seem to like that, because she tightened her grip on Winter's hand.

The Special Agent glanced at Penny, eyes softening just slightly.

Winter turned back to face the doorway, raising her fist and pounding it against the wood.

There was a moment of silence before a voice called out.

"Who is it?"

Winter pushed open the door.

"Hello, mother."

Willow's eyes widened and her head shot up.

"Winter?" she asked in disbelief.

Weiss and Whitley entered behind her before their various romantic partners trailed in lastly.

"Weiss... Whitley... what are you three doing here?"

"What an odd way to say hello to your lovely children," Whitley said sarcastically.

"I... it's good to see you all. I didn't think... where have you been?" Willow asked.

"Lots of places. We just wanted to drop by and say... hello, I guess," Weiss said.

"Just hello?"

They nodded.

"Good."

"I'll be back in a few months, probably," Whitley said slowly.

Willow nodded contemplatively.

"And... who are your friends?" she asked, a slightly awkward smile on her face.

Penny was bouncing up and down on her toes in enthusiasm, and she glanced at Winter.

The eldest Schnee sibling sighed and gestured for her to go ahead.

Penny grinned.

"Salutations! My name's Penny Polendina, and I'm Winter's girlfriend! She's a wonderful person and I'm thrilled to meet the person who birthed the most perfect person I know!"

Winter watched her with barely controlled fondness.

There was a beat of silence as Willow blinked at Penny in shock.

"I'm very much in love with your daughter, and I want you to know that I'll take great care of her!"

Willow slowly smiled at her, taking her offered hand and shaking it.

"It's... good to meet you, Penny."

Penny **beamed** and she glanced back at Winter, who seemed mildly shocked, which was the equivalent of a normal person gaping in outright shock.

Ruby grinned too and used her semblance to race forward, skidding to a stop just before she could hit Willow.

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose! I'm Weiss' girlfriend! So is that **adorable** cat faunus over there! Her name's Blake! And that annoying blond. She's my sister, and you can ignore her."

Willow stared at her dumbly, and Weiss blushed.

"My name is Yang," the blond called from the side.

"And that's Oscar Pine! He's dating Whitley!"

Willow nodded slowly.

"Things... have certainly changed," she said. She slowly smiled. "That's good. It's good to see you all again."

The three siblings glanced at one another, each smiling just slightly.

"It's... good to see you again as well, mother," Winter said evenly. Willow smiled gently.

"And I'm very happy for each of you and your... partners."

Her gaze fell on Blake for a moment and the fuanus' ears drooped.

Weiss hesitated, glancing back at Blake.

The cat faunus gave her a fake smile and a subtle thumbs up.

"Mother, I'm going to kindly ask you to not be sarcastic," Weiss said.

"I'm not. Truly, it's... it's very good to see you all happy."

Weiss glanced at her girlfriends for a moment before eyeing her siblings.

"Maybe we'll come back when we drop Whitley off. For what it's worth... it was good to see you too, mother," Weiss said.

"Yes. It was," Winter said, nodding just slightly. Penny grinned and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"She's very happy," Penny said sagely. "She's just bad at expressing it. I think it's because of her childh-"

"Honey, I think that's enough," Winter said quietly, and Penny stopped.

"I'll... see you soon, mother," Whitley said slowly. He took Oscar by the hand and squeezed it tightly.

The majority of the group started to head toward the exit, but Weiss paused to glance over her shoulder.

"Ruby? Yang? Are you two coming?" she asked.

"Can you... give us a second? We just wanted to ask her _one_ question," Ruby said. Yang nodded.

"I.. guess. Don't ask her for something stupid, like baby pictures."

"I would _never_ do that," Yang said.

Weiss and Blake paused to look at them.

"You've literally done that on multiple occasions. Once to my own parents," Blake said.

Yang waved her hand dismissively.

"It's nothing like that. Just give us a minute."

Weiss and Blake nodded, filling out of the room.

Ruby and Yang turned to face Willow, who looked between the two.

"Could you... remind me of all the names again? I forgot."

After they quickly told her, and she wrote them down, Ruby glanced at her sister.

"What did you want to ask me?" Willow asked.

"You ready?" she whispered.

Yang nodded.

"We wanted to ask... if you would give us your blessing to ask Weiss to marry us," Ruby said.

Willow stared at the two in shock.

"I...," she took a moment to think, taking a sip of her drink. "I suppose you both probably know my daughter better than I myself do, and... likely know what she needs better than I do as well. I give you my blessing."

Ruby and Yang grinned, high fiving.

"Thank you! We'll get out of your hair now!" Ruby called, dragging her sister out of the room by the hand.

When they exited, Blake and Weiss stared at them.

"What did you ask her?"

"Mind your business, Schnee," Yang said, winking at her.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously not going to tell us?"

Ruby and Yang nodded.

Weiss sighed.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

Ruby pulled Yang back.

"Are we getting the rings here or Menagerie?" she asked.

"I bet Menagerie would have some cool ones though! We should look there," Yang said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to guess Sun! Give me your best shot!


	4. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the reveal?!  
> No? Okay, I can wait another chapter.

Ilia paced back and forth in the airship, gaining many odd looks.

"Hey, Blake, could you come with me for a minute to talk?" she asked. Ilia was honestly proud of herself from not stuttering.

Blake jumped in surprise, but she nodded, smiling.

"Of course, Ilia."

The two walked into the bottom of the cargo bay.

"We're still... friends, right?" Ilia asked nervously.

Blake frowned.

"I think so. I mean, I thought we were still quite close," she said.

Ilia smiled genuinely.

"Good. So, I was hoping that I could... talk to you about something without you telling anyone."

"Of course," Blake said kindly, reaching out to put a hand on Ilia's arm. "Is there something wrong between you and Pyrrha? Can you not tell her?"

"No, nothing wrong with Pyrrha and I! We're doing great, actually! But..."

Ilia sighed, rubbing her temple.

"What is it?" Blake asked gently.

Ilia groaned, pulling away from Blake and starting to pace back and forth in frustration.

She still couldn't believe this.

_/_

_Sun laughed in excitement, tugging her forward with a tail around her shoulders._

_Ilia stumbled forward and Sun reached forward to catch her around the waist with his arms tightly._

_He grinned down at her, the sun bouncing off of his golden hair. His smile made Ilia's heart stop and she flushed as he pulled her to her feet._

_"You've got a girlfriend, stop falling for other men!" he said._

_Ilia couldn't find it within her to speak as she stared up at him._

_Pyrrha helped Ilia to her feet and help her around the waist gently, though she seemed a bit more... possessive than normal._

_"That is rather rude, Ilia. I am right here," Pyrrha said, smiling down at her._

_Ilia forced herself to laugh and roll her eyes._

_Inside, she was panicking deeply._

_She... had feelings for Sun?!_

_But that made no sense! She was **deeply** in love with **Pyrrha Nikos** , who was basically the most perfect woman in the universe. And... Ilia was a lesbian. She had **never** had **any** sort of attraction toward **any** men before... but, then again, Pyrrha had told her on more than one occasion that she hadn't had any sort of attraction toward any woman before she met Ilia before..._

_Ilia guessed that many people had said everyone was a bit bisexual, considering there was likely one person in the world that could convince them to sway toward the other side... and apparently Ilia had to be the unfortunate idiot that had met that **one** man._

_And Ilia had **strong** feelings for him. Him and his stupid playful grin, the way his eyes lit up in excitement... his everything._

_How could Ilia be so stupid?! She already had Pyrrha, but she'd let herself catch feelings for **Sun** of all people?!_

_What was wrong with her?!_

_/_

"Is it cheating on someone if you have feelings for someone else but you ignore them and bury them deep, deep down?" Ilia asked.

"First of all, I'm in a relationship with three people, so of course I don't consider it cheating on someone. Second of all, what are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I... think I have feelings for Sun," she muttered.

"Sun? As in... Sun Wukong?" Blake asked.

Ilia nodded.

"I thought you were a...," Blake trailed off.

"Whatever, that's not important. I just... needed to tell someone because... **I'm freaking out**!" Ilia hissed, grabbing Blake by the shoulders and shaking her.

Blake tried to calm her down.

"It's alright, Ilia. Just... calm down."

"Nothing is alright!" she hissed.

Blake blinked at her.

"Okay. Complain about it then."

Ilia stared at her with wide, but thankful, eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Blake gestured for her to continue.

-

Sun grabbed Yang around the wrist with his tail, tugging her out of her seat.

"Sorry, Weiss, gotta steal your girl."

"You better bring her back," Weiss said, not looking up.

"I will. I don't want her long term!" Sun called, pulling Yang into the back of the airship. He knew that Ilia was in the cargo bay, but they could be quiet enough in the back of the airship, right?

"Sup, Wukong?"

"You failed your wingwoman job."

"What?! Already?!"

"Yup! Because I already caught feelings and you were _not_ there to set me up."

Yang grinned.

"Tell me who it is. Now."

Sun's tail twitched nervously and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... I think I like Ilia. And... maybe Pyrrha," he said awkwardly.

Yang brought her robotic arm up to her mouth to stop from letting out a strangled sound of excitement.

"Oh sh-"

"Keep your voice down," Sun hissed, blushing.

Yang laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"Just wanted to tell you so that you could stop trying to find someone to set me up with," Sun said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"On the contrary! Now I finally know **who** to set you up with!" she said excitedly.

Sun grimaced.

"No! Tell me something that nobody else knows so that I can spill your secret if you spill mine!" he demanded, putting his fists on his hips.

Yang considered, glancing back at her sister.

"Well... if you tell someone, I'm going to tell Ilia and Pyrrha."

Sun nodded, tail wagging.

"Spill, blondie."

"You're a blond idiot too."

Sun waved his hand dismissively.

"Ruby and I want to ask Weiss and Blake to marry us."

"Can I be the best man?"

Yang grinned.

"Heck yeah, man!" she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm getting you to go out with those two by the way."

"Isn't Ilia a lesbian."

Yang waved a hand.

"I was supposed to be straight, and so were my two girlfriends. I don't see your point, Sun."

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Alright. Thanks, Yang," he said, but he didn't seem to mean it. Of course Ilia and Pyrrha wouldn't like him back He was just... the awkward third wheel that had done the **stupidest** thing in history. Falling for the two bicycle wheels that were so happy and just wanted to raise a little bicycle family... he'd sunk too far into the metaphor. The point is, he didn't have a chance.

-

"Blake, I'm so _screwed_."

"There, there," Blake said, awkwardly patting her on the shoulders.

-

Pyrrha glanced at the back of the airship, where Ilia and Sun had gone...

She wondered what had happened with the pair, and found herself missing the pair greatly.


	5. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud that I shocked pretty much everyone with my ship for Sun! Only one person guessed it that I've seen!

Sun fell against the back of his chair and shook his head.

"Sun? Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

He took a deep breath and gave her his best smile.

"Of course! Thanks for worrying, though!" he said with a wink.

Pyrrha smiled back at him.

_/_

_Sun could remember the moment he'd fallen for Pyrrha. It had been during their guard duty, after they'd discussed his being a seventeenth wheel._

_The pair had been sitting side by side, leaning against the wall. The amount of Grimm around them had dwindled so much that they hadn't had to kill one for a little over half an hour._

_Silence reined between the pair, but it was a nice, comfortable one that made Sun smile, tail gently waving back and forth._

_"You know, you don't have to worry about anyone not wanting to be your friend. You're one of the most likable people I've ever met, and anyone would be lucky to be your friend. And as for feeling down about being the only single one in our group?" Pyrrha moved her hand and set it on top of his. "You won't be for long, because anyone would be lucky to date you as well."_

_Sun nodded mutely. At the moment, he hadn't realized what was going on with his heart at the time, but later, he would realized that was the moment he'd gained a crush on the intense redhead._

_/_

_It was the next day that Sun realized his feelings for Ilia. He found it slightly ironic, considering Yang had called him racist for only liking faunus._

_She had been guiding him around to meet all of her friends, and they'd been with team CFVY, and Velvet had been quietly talking to Ilia._

_"So this is Sun, right?" Velvet whispered._

_"Yeah. Sorry he helped Neo prank you, he kind of gets carried away."_

_"It's alright. He seems like a nice guy."_

_Ilia glanced over her shoulder at him with a fond smile. Her scales changed colors just slightly, and Sun found himself wondering if he had imagined it._

_"Yeah, he is."_

_Ilia stared him in the eyes for a long moment before turning back to Velvet._

_/_

He gave Pyrrha a kind smile, and she was about to speak, but a small form darted toward her and leaned against her arm, holding it with both her hands.

"Hey, Honey," Pyrrha said with a fond expression.

"I love you," Ilia whispered.

"I love you, too. Something wrong?" she asked.

Ilia shook her head quickly, moving closer and almost climbing into Pyrrha's lap.

Pyrrha shook her head. This sort of spontaneous burst of affection happened quite often with Ilia, and it was part of why she loved her.

_/_

_Pyrrha hadn't realized her feelings for Ilia until they'd been in that vault, her soul almost being taken over by Amber's own. She had been watching Ilia risk her life for her and her heart had stopped. But that hadn't been the moment she'd fallen for Ilia. She wasn't sure when that had been in particular, and she supposed that she had always been constantly falling for the faunus since she'd met the small, quivering girl tied up in the RWBY dorm room... alright, perhaps that had been a rather **unfortunate** way to to meet the woman Pyrrha thought was the love of her life._

_There were a lot of people, including Ilia herself, that wondered why Pyrrha had fallen for the faunus. Pyrrha didn't understand why._

_Ilia had recognized who she was when they'd met, but she hadn't **cared**. The reason she liked Pyrrha wasn't because of what people had thought about her, what the press had told them... Ilia loved her because of who she really was. And Pyrrha loved her too._

_Her adorable smile, her cute social awkwardness, her kind nature, her willingness to leave everything behind for the unknown..._

_Pyrrha hadn't realized this until the moment she'd almost lost Ilia, which had given her the strength she needed to fight._

_/_

Ilia felt Pyrrha reach over to set her head on top of her own.

It only made her new feelings that much harder to bear. But Pyrrha was the perfect person _and_ girlfriend, so Ilia was determined to **never** tell her.

-

"Neo wants to know where we're going," Ciel called.

"That's not exactly what she said," Jaune muttered.

"Yeah, I'm her human swear filter," Ciel responded.

"Why? She's pretty creative with those curses," Fox said.

"How about we go to Menagerie?" Ruby asked.

"What? Why?" Blake asked.

"Don't you miss your family? Plus, we've seen almost the _entire_ world, but we've never seen your home!" Yang cried.

Blake shrugged.

"I guess we can go to Menagerie."

Ilia shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Pyrrha.

"Are you not ready to go back there?" the redhead whispered.

"No, I'm alright. I'm glad we have the chance to go."

Ruby and Yang subtly high-fived.

The next phase of their plan was a go!


	6. A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter!

Yang pulled out her scroll and clicked on a familiar group chat. She hadn't used it recently, thought that was probably because she was constantly with those three people.

 **Yang:** _Don't tell anyone, but Sun found someone! I mean, two someones, and I want to hook them up, but I don't know if they'll swing that way._

 **Ruby:** _Who is it?_

 **Yang:** _Ilia and Pyrrha._

There was a moment where Yang's teammates just stared at their scrolls.

 **Ruby:** _At least they're together and doesn't have feelings for like Nora and Pyrrha._

 **Yang:** _I guess that's a plus._

 **Weiss:** _Poor guy. Ilia and Pyrrha are pretty much the most monogamous couple I've ever met. Well, third most, I guess. Penny and Winter and Neo and Ciel seem pretty monogamous._

 **Blake:** _Ilia likes Sun._

Another moment of radio silence.

 **Yang:** _That's great!_

 **Blake:** _Is it?_

**Ruby:** _Better than nothing! Weiss, talk to Pyrrha._

**Weiss:** _About?_

**Ruby:** _Uh, Sun?_

**Weiss:** _Why me?_

**Ruby:** _You two are close, aren't you?_

**Weiss:** _I guess? But I don't know if it would be a good idea to just go and ask her._

 **Yang:** _Angel you're the most subtle member of this relationship. I'm sure you could figure it out._

Weiss glanced at Yang, rolling her eyes.

 **Ruby:** _You should spend the time we're in Menagerie doing that._

Yang shook her head. _Subtle, Rubes,_ she thought.

 **Weiss:** _Okay? I guess I can, but I thought it would be fun to look around and learn about where Blake's from._

 **Blake:** _Weiss, you should definitely stick close to Sun, Velvet, Ilia, or myself while we're there. You're very recognizable._

Weiss grimaced, nodding.

 **Weiss:** _That's true..._

 **Yang:** _Great! You stick with Blake while Ruby and I look around!_

 **Blake:** _We can come with._

 **Ruby:** _Yeah, sure._

Yang opened another contact.

 **Yang:** _We need you to distract Blake and Weiss for us._

 **Sun:** _Can do! This a best man sort of job?_

 **Yang:** _Yes._

 **Sun:** _YES! I'm the best man, no take backs!_

 **Yang:** _Wasn't planning on it._

Yang was considering sending Sun another picture, but stopped when Weiss sent a message.

 **Weiss:** _Should we tell JNR?_

 **Yang:** _Weiss, I love you so much, but that might be the stupidest thing you've ever said._

 **Weiss:** _Fair point. They'd probably ruin it._

-

Blake put her scroll in her pocket and glanced at her teammates. There was something off about Ruby and Yang. Weiss was right... but Blake guessed it probably didn't matter.


	7. Menagerie

The airship gently touched down and Neo smirked at Ciel.

_'That good enough?'_

"Just shut up and open the hanger."

_'Love you too, Gorgeous.'_

Ciel flushed, rolling her eyes.

"I love you," she muttered.

Neo winked and opened the hanger door.

Blake grimaced, glancing at her teammates. Weiss seemed nervous, and Blake slid her hand into hers.

"It'll be fine," she said.

"Are you sure they're not going to burn me at the stake?" Weiss asked.

"There's only a fifty percent chance of that happening," Blake said dismissively.

Weiss glared at her.

"You'll be **fine** ," Blake reiterated, rolling her eyes.

"Now come on, my parents aren't expecting us."

"You didn't tell them we're coming?" Yang asked.

"No."

"Of course she didn't. She's Blake Belladonna, she has to be secretive," Sun said, laughing.

"He's got a point, for once," Yang said, grinning.

"I thought I was your lesbro!" Sun cried.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We better not be late to the meeting that wasn't scheduled," she said.

"Are we just going to park the airship here or move it?" Ciel asked.

 _'I'm not moving it,'_ Neo signed.

"Then I guess it's staying here," Coco said. "Now come on, I'm such a bunch of the locals missed us."

"Nobody here liked you," Fox said.

"Shut up."

Blake rolled her eyes, pulling Weiss outside and being followed closely by Ruby and Yang.

There was a large crowd of faunus that had gathered around the airship, which was understandable considering the fact that random ships didn't land here everyday.

The majority of eyes landed on Weiss as she came outside, and muttering started up.

"Hey, Oscar, can we stay on the ship?" Whitley asked.

"With them?" Oscar questioned, gesturing at Neo and Ciel.

Ciel let out a squeal of shock as Neo leaned between her legs and laughed silently, connecting their lips.

"I'd rather be in here than out there," Whitley said, pointedly not looking at Neo and Ciel.

Oscar nodded, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"That sounds like a very good idea. Perhaps we can stay behind too, Penny?" Winter asked, though she knew from Penny's excited expression that she wouldn't be able to talk her out of this.

"Girlfriend Winter, I have heard that the island of Menagerie is a beautiful and wonderful island, and I would love to see it!"

Winter sighed, rubbing at her temple in frustration.

She couldn't say no to that face.

"Of course we can go."

Penny grinned and grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the airship. The ones left in the airship were Oscar, Whitley, Ciel, and Neo.

"What's a Schnee doing here?" a voice asked. This same message was echoed by several other members of the crowd until one voice stuck out.

"Go back to Atlas where you two belong!"

Weiss glanced at Blake.

"Leave her alone," Blake called, pulling Weiss closer.

"Is that Blake Belladonna?"

"Come on, let's go," Blake said lowly, walking through the crowd quickly.

Weiss nodded while Ruby and Yang glanced around for a specific sort of shop.

Blake led them to the house all the way at the top of a large hill, smiling just slightly as they drew closer.

"This is where your parents live?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded awkwardly.

"This place is awesome!"

Blake laughed, shaking her head as Ruby practically vibrated with excitement.

"How about you go knock on the door for us?" Blake asked.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, racing forward through the use of her semblance and rapped her knuckles against the wood. She bounced on the tips of her toes as she waited for someone to answer the door.

By the time someone did, the rest of her friends and teammates had joined her.

The group of faunus had trailed after the party and many were glaring at Weiss and Winter.

The door swung open, and Kali stared at them all with wide eyes.

"Blake?!"

"Hey, mom," she said with a slightly awkward wave.

"I... come in, come in!" she said happily, gesturing for her daughter to enter. "All of you! How have you been?"

"We've been... alright. A lot of things have happened, but... we're doing better now," Blake said, glancing at Weiss.

"That's good to hear. Take a seat, take a seat! Do any of you want some tea?" Kali asked as the large group walked in.

"I think we're all fine," Blake said, Velvet slapping Coco on the arm when she went to accept the offer.

"Oh, team CFVY, it's good to see you all again!" Kali said, sounding as if she'd just noticed who else was there. "And... the rest of your team, Blake. It's nice to see you three as well."

Ruby beamed in excitement, Yang copying her after a moment, while Weiss waved slowly.

"Honey, we've got company!" Kali called, voice echoing through the hallways.

"I think Penny and I are going to be leaving," Winter said, already being dragged toward the door. "We really appreciate your hospitality, but she's _very_ excited to see the sights."

"This place does seem _pretty_ awesome!" Sun said, tail wagging.

"I think we should check it out at some point too. Maybe you can show Sun and I around, Babe," Pyrrha said.

Ilia's eyes widened, her scales tinting a slight pink shade, and she nodded quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. Nothing wrong with that," she said.

From across the room, Blake mouthed, "smooth."

Ilia glared at her.

"Maybe we could come with-"

Yang kicked Jaune in the shin, making him groan.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"I think you three should take a look around the town or head back to the airship."

Jaune frowned, about to argue, and Yang gave him a pointed look.

"Right... well, Nora, Ren, how about we go to... the airship?"

Sun glanced at Yang, who gave him a small thumbs up. He rolled his eyes at her.

Nora smirked, grabbing Jaune's hand.

"Yeah, I think we should," she said, dragging both of her boyfriends away.

"Thank you, Yang!" Nora called as she exited the house.

"That was gross," Weiss muttered.

"Didn't Ruby's father see you three making out?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss flushed.

"That's not important."

Just then, two forms entered the room. Kali had had to leave to get her husband, who couldn't hear her loud calls, and both of them looked at the remaining members of the room.

Team CFVY, RWBY, Sun, Ilia, and Pyrrha.

"It's... good to see you all again," Ghira said, eyeing Blake and Weiss, who were still holding hands.

Weiss awkwardly looked at her girlfriends. For some reason, she felt far less welcome with the pair than she had the last time they'd been together, but to be fair, that had been back when they were still going to Beacon.

Team CFVY must have sensed the tension in the room, because they trailed outside with a quiet hello to Ghira and Kali.

Ilia tried to convince her two remaining teammates in the house to leave with her, but Sun remembered his promise to Yang and stopped Ilia and Pyrrha from leaving. He had to distract Weiss and Blake for a while so that Yang and Ruby could do whatever it was they needed to do...

He just needed to find an opening to steal their attention.


	8. Distractions

Yang nudged Weiss, gesturing vaguely at Pyrrha.

"Right now?" she asked, sounding frustrated and slightly nervous.

Ruby nodded, and she sighed. She could hardly say no to one of her girlfriends, much less two of them.

"Fine. Fine!"

She trailed across the room as Blake caught up with her parents.

"Hey, Pyrrha, can I talk to you for a second?"

The redhead glanced away from her girlfriend.

"Of course, Weiss. Would you like to step into the next room?"

The former heiress nodded.

Sun and Ilia watched the pair go before the former glanced at Yang.

Sun grabbed Ilia with his tail, dragging her forward.

There was a lull in the conversation between Blake and her parents, and he seized the moment.

"Blake, why don't you tell me a bit about Menagerie? I haven't heard much and I want to know _everything_."

She glanced at her parents, and Kali gave her the go ahead with a small smile and a wave.

Ruby and Yang instantly took their only shot while Sun and Ilia distracted Blake.

"Hey, can we talk to you two for a minute?" Yang asked.

Kali and Ghira glanced at each other before nodding.

Ruby hurried into the other room, the other three following her.

"We wanted to ask you something!" Ruby said, bouncing on the tips of her toes.

"As did we," Ghira said, arms crossed.

Ruby nodded, glancing at her sister.

"I would offer to let you go first, but I think that Rubes here might explode if she has to wait another minute," Yang said, smirking at her sister.

"Then speak," Ghira responded, watching the two with narrowed eyes.

Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"It's my turn," the older sister said, making the team leader pout.

"What?!"

"You got to ask Willow."

Ruby crossed her arms, but nodded.

"We wanted to ask... for your blessing to marry your daughter."

Kali and Ghira stared at them, clearly in shock.

"You... what?" Kali asked.

"We want to marry Blake!" Ruby said quietly, clapping her hands.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Is that a no?" Yang asked.

"You... want to marry our daughter...," Ghira said slowly.

Yang glanced at Ruby.

"Yes... that's what we said."

"That makes our question rather awkward," Kali said.

"What was it?" Ruby asked.

"We were going to ask if you were still dating," Ghira said, staring down at the two sister.

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other.

"Of course we're still dating," Ruby finally hissed, careful to keep her voice down.

"We just assumed that... _this_ was all just some sort of passing phase," Kali said.

Ghira nodded.

"What?!" the two sisters asked together.

"It is a rather... odd relationship," Kali continued. "And it seemed that with what all you've been through, it would have fizzled off at some point."

Ruby raced forward and put a hand on Kali's own.

"No! If anything, it's been the exact opposite of that! We're all still _very_ in love, and it would mean the world to us if you could give us your blessing," the team leader said.

Yang nodded quickly.

"We'll have to consider," Ghira said, putting his hand on Kali and pulling her back away from the pair.

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other.

"That's fine. Just tell us your decision when you're ready," the elder sister said.

When Ghira and Kali exited the room, Ruby turned to face Yang.

"We're still asking them if they say no, right?"

"Oh, absolutely."

-

"So what did you want to speak to me about, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"I just...," Weiss paused to internally curse her girlfriend, "just wanted to check in on him. I know he's having some trouble adjusting to the group."

"He's fine, Weiss. In fact, he seems to be doing quite well. He's a very nice young man."

"That's good. So... how are you and Ilia doing?"

Pyrrha frowned slightly.

"Ilia and I are doing quite well. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to check in. We're friends, after all."

Pyrrha smiled at her.

"Ilia seems rather nervous at the moment, though I think it might be because we're back in Menagerie. She seems to have some bad memories associated with this place. Probably because of the White Fang."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, especially with you here."

There was a beat of silence as Weiss floundered for a way to keep the conversation going.

"So you and Sun seem close."

Pyrrha found herself smiling, and didn't seem to notice Weiss' horrible transition.

"Yes, we are. As I said earlier, he is a very nice young man. I'm quite happy that he is on our team now."

"Ilia seems to like him too."

Pyrrha's smile faltered for just a moment.

"Yes, she does."

There was a new air of tension to the room, and Weiss glanced over her shoulder.

"Is there anything else?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss shook her head, surprised at her friend's bluntness.

Pyrrha gave her a small smile before stepping back into the main room, Weiss following after a moment of hesitation.

-

Yang and Ruby snuck out of the room behind Blake's parent's, the older sister giving Sun a thumbs up as they hurried out of the front door.

Kali and Ghira didn't notice, their attention instead focused on their daughter.

"Blake," Kali called.

Sun and Ilia glanced at Kali and Ghira before backing off. Pyrrha and Weiss seemed to appear at their sides, the redhead putting an arm around her girlfriend and pulling her close.

"Yes, mom?" the faunus asked, stepping toward her parents.

"How are things going with your and your... girlfriends?" Kali asked.

Blake glanced at Weiss, who was being dragged into a conversation by Sun.

Blake found herself grinning fondly. Her thoughts strayed to her teammates. Ruby's excitement, Yang's determination, Weiss' cool head (but her embarrassment was even more adorable...)

She was silent for a long moment, and Ghira cleared his throat.

Blake jumped.

"Oh, right, sorry... what did you ask me again?"

"Your mother asked how your relationship with your teammates is going," Ghira said.

Blake smiled again.

"It's...," she let out a small, quiet laugh, "it's been going really great, actually. I love them."

Ghira glanced at his wife, who seemed shocked.

Blake was always reserved about her emotions, even when she was younger, and it had only gotten worse since she had left and joined Adam. They had never seen her like... this. Like some love struck girl.

"That's great, sweetie," Kali said with a small smile.

-

"How are we supposed to find a jewelry store in a town we've never been to?" Ruby asked.

There was a beat of silence before Yang pulled out her scroll.

"Hold on, I've got a guy for this."

"How do you 'have a guy' for this?" Ruby asked.

Yang held up her scroll to her ear.

"Yeah, hey, Coco. Could you tell me where the nearest jewelry store is?"

Ruby didn't hear the response, but her sister grinned.

"Thanks!"

She hung up.

"Down the street, take a right, and it'll be on the left."

"How did she know that?!" Ruby cried.

Yang raised an eyebrow, staring at her sister.

"Rubes, it's Coco. Of course she knows where the nearest jewelry store is."

Ruby grinned.

"You're right. Let's go!"

Ruby grabbed her sister by the hand and started to drag her down the street toward the ring shop.

-

Pyrrha glanced between Sun and Ilia. The pair were having a nice, casual conversation, as they often did. For some reason it made her chest constrict slightly, but she had no idea why.


	9. Ring Shopping!

Ruby and Yang stepped inside the jewelry store, looking around with wide eyes. It was a small shop, and the lighting was rather poor, but there was a large selection of items, ranging from necklaces to earrings to bracelets to... rings.

Ruby grinned in excitement, bouncing up and down on her toes. She grabbed her sister's hand and tugged her toward the front counter.

"Yang, I don't have that much money on me, maybe this was a bad idea."

Yang waved her hand dismissively, and pulled a large mass of money from her pocket. Speaking realistically, it wasn't a large sum of cash, in fact it probably wouldn't buy half the rings in the display cases, but... it was more than Yang had the right to have.

"Where'd you get that?" Ruby hissed.

"We've got some very generous friends, who also happen to not have much use for their money on the run."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and Yang grinned.

"Alright, alright. Neo _was_ a criminal, and she seems very excited to get rid of that money she amassed. Probably before Ciel finds out."

Ruby laughed.

"You accepted stolen money to pay for our engagement rings?"

Yang nodded.

"Sounds about right."

A worker came out from the back and the two sisters immediately stopped discussing the origin of the money.

"What can I get for you two today?" the worker asked. She was a short woman with long black hair and small horns protruding from her head.

Ruby grinned enthusiastically.

"We're getting married!"

"What she means to say is that we need engagement rings," Yang clarified.

Ruby nodded quickly.

"Aw, that's so sweet! You two seem like a lovely couple," the worker said.

Ruby instantly yanked her hand out of her sister's own.

"Ew!" Ruby cried.

Yang grimaced.

"No, we're sisters actually."

The worker's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. You two just don't appear very..."

"Alike? Yeah. I got all of the good looks," Yang said, striking a pose.

Ruby shoved her.

"If you're looking for engagement rings, then I assume you'll need wedding ones as well," the worker said, turning.

Ruby hesitated, glancing at her sister, who seemed to share her thoughts.

"Rubes, I don't know about engagement rings... we already have to get the wedding ones, and we don't have that money..."

Ruby nodded quickly.

"Ma'am! I think we'll just look at wedding rings!" she called.

The woman nodded from the back, moving to the side and grabbing a small portable shelf. As she walked back to the sisters, she started to speak.

"I heard you say you're both getting married. Is that true? A double wedding between two sisters would be something sweet indeed!"

"I guess you could call it that," Yang said, elbowing Ruby.

The team leader rolled her eyes, moving forward to get a better look at the rings.

"Oh! That one's pretty!" she said excitedly, pointing at a ring that had a small red gem, which Yang assumed was a ruby.

"Of course you do," she said, rolling her eyes.

Ruby crossed her arms.

"Well, which one do you like?"

Yang pointed at a yellow ring. There was no gem or stone on it, and instead it was only a rather simplistic golden band.

"Of course you like the yellow one," Ruby responded.

"You liked the red one!" Yang cried defensively.

The employee looked between the two sisters.

"I'm sorry, I really don't see the problem with the two of you getting different wedding rings."

Ruby glanced at her sister and they each watched one another warily.

"It would make it less awkward," Yang said.

Ruby nodded before leaning back over to stare at the assortment of rings.

"Oh! Oh! Blake would love that one!" she said excitedly. She gestured enthusiastically at a particular ring, glancing at her sister.

The ring had a pitch black band with a small similarly colored diamond at the top.

Yang grinned and leaned over.

"Oh my dust, she **really** would, wouldn't she?"

Ruby nodded quickly.

"Okay, now we just need to look for Weiss," the team leader said contemplatively.

The employee glanced between the two sisters, looking slightly confused. They were probably acting different from her normal customers.

Yang pointed a moment later.

"That one! That's the one!" she said.

Ruby looked at the ring and gasped. It was a thin piece of jewelry, the band smaller than any of the other three rings had been, that was a bright shade of silver. On the top, it had a small diamond that glinted just slightly in the dim lighting.

Yang glanced at her stack of money, and Ruby dug through her pockets.

She was able to get a few spare pieces of cash, but not enough to make a significant difference.

"Are those going to be the four?" the employee asked, smiling kindly.

The two sisters nodded.

"Great! I'll ring that up for you and be back in a moment!" she said, packing up the portable shelf and slipping the four rings they'd picked into boxes.

Ruby bounced up and down again.

"Oh, they're gonna love them!" Ruby cried.

"Hope they'll say yes then," Yang muttered, passing the money over the counter to the worker. Not a cent was returned, and the woman frowned.

"You have more than enough for these three," she gestured at every ring but the silver one, "but this one's just a little out of your price range."

"Of course Weiss' is the expensive one," Yang muttered.

Ruby continued to search for any more money she could find on her.

"I left my wallet at Blake's parents house!" Ruby cried.

"How much did you have in there?" Yang asked.

"A few lien."

"That won't be enough," Yang muttered.

"Did you say Blake? Do you mean Blake Belladonna?" the employee asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah! Do you know her?" Ruby asked. Yang looked slightly wary, probably because almost every interaction the sisters had had with people from Blake's past had been... less than amicable, to say the least.

"A little. I know her parents very well," the woman paused to think. "You know what? I can cover the last couple hundred lien. It's on me."

"Really?!" the two sisters said as one.

"Of course. Which one of you is marrying Blake?" she asked as she handed over the boxes, which held the rings inside of them.

"Both of us, hopefully!" Ruby said, grabbing the rings and stuffing them into her pockets.

Yang laughed at the other woman's expression, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders as they left.

"That went surprisingly well!" Yang said.


	10. The Spell

Yang and Ruby snuck into the Belladonna household, finding that Blake and Weiss were still distracted.

Yang shot Sun a conspiratorial wink as they raced inside. 

"Thank you," she mouthed silently.

"Okay, Il. How about you show us the town?!" Sun cried, grabbing her around the waist with his tail. Pyrrha, who had her arm around the chameleon faunus' shoulders, glanced at her girlfriend and pulled her closer.

Sun didn't seem to notice and ended up pulling them all out of the house. Ilia, however, seemed awkward as she squirmed between the two. She glanced up at Blake with a pleading look in her eyes. Blake gave her a sympathetic smile, but she shrugged. She couldn't do anything about it as the three members of team JNIPRS ran outside.

"I love you," Pyrrha said as they exited.

"I love you, too," Ilia responded, smiling up at her.

Sun started to pull away, but Pyrrha hesitated. She knew that she was worrying for no reason... Ilia was in love with her, she'd just said that...

She reached out and patted the monkey faunus on the shoulder.

He jumped, looking over at her with a surprised expression. He smiled after a moment before looking ahead.

"Okay, quite stalling, Il. Where are we going?!"

-

"Why do you keep asking about our relationship?" Blake asked quietly. Her parents were silent for a long moment before they responded.

"We were just checking on you. Wanted to make sure that you happy, and that they were making you feel like the princess you are," Kali said.

"She's a princess?" Yang asked, grinning.

Blake groaned quietly.

"Does that mean we're dating two different princesses?" Ruby asked.

Yang laughed.

"Princess from the Schnee Dust Company _and_ the faunus? Who would have thought?" the blond asked.

Blake and Weiss looked at each other with the same expression; a mixture of suffering and fondness.

"I can't believe we put up with them," Weiss said.

"I know. Maybe we should just dump them and date each other," Blake responded.

"We could, but we'd probably miss the idiots," Weiss said.

Blake laughed, looping her arms around Weiss' waist.

"Hey!" Ruby whined.

"They've got a point," Yang said, elbowing her sister.

Blake leaned down toward Weiss, who let her eyes flutter shut and she moved up to the tips of her toes (even though the former heiress would never, under **any** circumstances, admit that she did that).

Yang cleared her throat.

"Don't want a repeat of the Ruby-Blake-Taiyang incident, would you?"

Blake and Weiss both flushed, pulling apart and taking their hands off of each other.

Kali and Ghira looked at one another, then at the two sisters.

"Blake, dear, why don't you and Weiss go make some tea?" Kali asked.

Blake seemed unsure, but she grabbed her girlfriend by the hand and pulled her out of the living room.

"You have our blessing," Ghira said.

"Really?!" Ruby cried, shooting forward to pull him in for a hug.

Yang barreled after her, almost causing the three of them to plummet to the ground.

"Thank you!" Yang hissed.

"If you want, there's a local jewelry store that would probably give you a discount if you say you're marrying out daughter," Kali said kindly.

"Oh! We just did that!" Ruby said excitedly, rummaging through her pockets to grab their rings.

She showed them to Blake's mother, who let out a coo of excitement.

"These are perfect. Is this one for her?" she asked, holding up the black ring.

Ruby and Yang both nodded quickly.

There were footsteps, and the four hurried to put the rings back in their boxes. Ruby shoved them back into her pocket just as Blake and Weiss entered the room.

Blake passed two cups of tea to her parents while Weiss stirred Blake's.

"Did you-"

"Add one cube of sugar? Yes, yes. You ask every time, Blake. You'd think that by now you'd know that I remember."

Blake smiled and took the cup, leaning down to give Weiss a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you," Blake whispered.

Weiss flushed, glancing at Blake's parents, before muttering her reponse.

"I love you, too."

Ruby and Yang watched the pair with fond expressions. Kali and Ghira both looked slightly uncomfortable, glancing away. They'd never thought they'd feel like a fifth and sixth wheel when they were around their daughter, but life was full of surprises, it seems.

Ghira cleared his throat, causing Blake to jump with a small blush.

"Right! Sorry. I hope you like your tea," Weiss said quickly, wondering if she could bury her face in Blake's shoulder to cover the light red shade it had become.

-

Ilia awkwardly stood between Sun and Pyrrha, guiding them through the town and showing them her favorite sights, which mostly consisted of the ocean on every side of them.

It was rather distracting, however, when she had Sun's tail still around her waist as he looked around with an **adorable** look of awe on his face. Ilia hadn't thought about how _horrible_ it was to have a crush since she'd gotten together with Pyrrha. She'd almost forgotten the embarrassing, the tension-filled silences, the deep blushes that would form on her scales... Ever since she'd gotten together with Pyrrha, she hadn't really had to deal with those sorts of things, because most of the awkwardness went away when the pair had started dating (although it wasn't an immediate thing, and it had taken her a while to get used to it).

"I don't know why, but I feel... strangely at peace here," he said.

Ilia smiled at him with a lovestruck expression for a moment before her cheeks colored and she forced her gaze away.

Pyrrha glanced at her girlfriend for a moment. There was... something odd going on with Ilia, and she was quite sure it had something to do with Sun. The redhead was starting to realize that being around Sun also made her chest feel... strange. Especially when he was around her and Ilia.

She was starting to think that she was jealous of Sun spending time with Ilia...

-

The small group had migrated to the couches, and their conversation had calmed down as the Belladonnas finished their tea.

"How long will you and your... large group of friends be staying?" Kali asked, smiling kindly.

Blake glanced at Ruby, who was already looking at her.

"We'll probably be leaving tonight," the cat faunus said.

"That soon?" Ghira asked, frowning.

"Well, we've been through... a lot. We've just been hopping around from place to place. I'm sure the group will be excited to see somewhere new," Blake said slowly.

"Hey, we can stay a few days if you want, Blakey. We've still got a few months before we have to be back at school," Ruby said.

"You're going back to school? I thought you all graduated," Ghira said.

"We did. We're actually going back as licensed Huntsmen and Huntresses to help out. The school's going to be rebuilding for a _long_ time, probably. In many ways, too," Weiss said.

"You guys think they'll be alright with spending a day or two?" Blake asked, glancing at her teammates.

"Oh definitely. You won't even have to worry about Neo and Ciel! They'll be holed up in the airship the whole time, probably," Yang said.

Weiss' eyes widened.

"Oh, dust. I left Whitley behind. He's going to be scarred for life," she muttered.

"Eh, every kid needs a bit of light emotional scarring at some point," Yang said, waving her mechanical arm for emphasis.

"Well, if it's alright, maybe it would be nice to stay for a little bit. Catch up and all," Blake said.

Kali and Ghira beamed at their daughter.

"That's great! We can set up the guest room for Yang and Ruby. Weiss, you can take the couch," Ghira said, already standing.

Ruby glanced at her sister, opening her mouth.

Yang covered it, Weiss and Blake giving her thankful looks.

"Thanks, dad. We'd really appreciate it," Blake called after him.

Ruby grumbled against Yang's hand with a disappointed look on her face.

-

Ilia had let them to the top of a nearby hill, which overlooked the nearby rows of trees. The sun was starting to sink toward the ocean, creating a reflection which cast a brilliant yellow and orange glow over the island.

"This really is the best view on the whole island," Ilia said, leaning back against the grass, hands splayed out behind her.

"It's beautiful," Sun breathed, copying her body language as the trio looked out at the setting sun with awe.

"Thank you for showing us this," Pyrrha said, putting her arm around Ilia's waist. The chameleon faunus curled up around her, clutching her side gently, careful of the wound that still persisted from Emerald. The pair was quite certain that it would be there for the rest of Pyrrha's natural life, and the months since incident had done nothing to disprove that theory.

"Yeah, it's really awesome, Il," Sun said, watching with a glimmer of excitement to his eyes.

Pyrrha glanced over at the monkey faunus, and she felt that same odd sensation in her chest.

Before she knew what she was doing, she reached her arm out further, letting her hand rest against Sun's arm just slightly.

He looked over at her with an expression of shock before he smiled, moving a bit closer and letting his arm graze against Ilia's own.

Pyrrha stared back out at the ocean, not noticing the two hands that intertwined beside her.

It started out with the pinky fingers, and both had assumed it was an accident by the other. Neither pulled away. Slowly, Sun's hand crept across the ground until he had managed to get it under Ilia's own, threading their fingers together with a slow hesitance. He didn't dare to look at the other faunus, too afraid that she would pull away if he broke the silent spell that held the trio.

But he didn't, and she stayed right beside him, gripping his own with the same sense of hesitance that he showed.

-

"See, Yang? If we were married, then they wouldn't have made us sleep in different rooms," Ruby muttered as she set up their bed, fluffing her pillow with a sullen expression. "It's not like we were going to do anything anyways..."

"Rubes, we've **never** done anything like you're thinking," Yang said, rolling her eyes.

Ruby flushed, fidgeting her fingers and looking down at them.

"Yeah, I know... how would that... I mean..."

Yang blushed as well.

"That's, uh... well..."

She took a seat on the bed, patting her hand against in it a silent invitation for Ruby to join her.

The team leader did, and they sat across from each other, though neither dared look each other in the eye as they started to talk.

-

The giant sun had officially set, and the smaller Sun glanced at his teammates. They hadn't said anything since Pyrrha had rested a hand on his arm, and he didn't know if all of this was in his head or not. His hand still held Ilia's, but... he'd seen friends do that, right?

And Pyrrha had seemed **pretty** defensive of Ilia earlier (which he found an ironic twist considering how often the redhead had spoken of Ilia's unnecessary precautions).

Pyrrha suddenly began to stand, and Sun's heart started to hammer as Ilia joined her.

He waited for his fellow faunus' hand to slip out of his own, but as he stood, it still held purchase.

He barely stopped himself from grinning, and a light pink tint entered his cheeks, though it was almost impossible for anyone to spot.

Ilia pointedly looked anywhere but at Sun as they headed back toward the Belladonna household. The spell still held, and she didn't want to say a word, lest she break it prematurely. She wanted it to hold eternally, but she knew that, eventually, it would have to end. Nobody could blame her for trying to prolong it, however.

As the three walked down the street, the silence seemed to become more comforting and less stifling. Ilia found herself tentatively smiling, and she risked a glance at her girlfriend.

Pyrrha still had her arm wrapped around Ilia's shoulders, and her hand rested just slightly on Sun's arm, though more so than it had when they had started.

Maybe... maybe Blake had a point. Maybe not everything had to end horribly. Maybe-

"Hey, guys!" a loud voice called.

The trio jumped. Sun and Ilia's hands darted away from one another and Pyrrha pulled her girlfriend closer to her, hand slipping from Sun's arm. And, just like that, the spell was broken.

Ilia curled up closer to her girlfriend, flooding with guilt. Sun reminded himself that this could **never** happen. And Pyrrha... Pyrrha was confused.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora appeared, each one smiling varying degrees.

"We staying the night?" Sun asked, settling into his typical grin.

"Yeah. A few nights, probably!" Nora said excitedly.

"Let me guess. We're staying in the airship?" Sun asked.

"We're staying in the airship!" Nora echoed, grinning.

"How did I know?" Sun asked, smirking.

"Because that's what _always_ happens," Jaune said, rolling his eyes.

"So what have you three been up to?" Nora asked, smirking.

"We watched the sunset," Pyrrha said.

"Sounds romantic," Ren responded, his voice monotone.

"Unless you're a third wheel," Sun said easily, giving Ilia and Pyrrha with a wink.

-

"That was... awkward," Ruby said, giving her sister a small smile.

"Yeah. Let's never discuss this again," Yang said, patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Please!"

-

Sun shifted uncomfortably in the airship seats.

"I see why you guys haven't stopped complaining about this," he said.

"It's way better when you have comfy man pillows," Nora called. Jaune flushed as Nora squeezed his bicep.

"Once again, Sun Wukong, best third wheel of the century."

"Aw, come on, Sunny! Go join Pyrrha and Ilia, I'm sure they'd be happy to have you. I mean, you're their lesbro, right?" Nora said.

Sun barely stopped himself from blushing.

"No, I'm sure they'd rather not have me over there."

Pyrrha thought intently for a moment. She needed to not be jealous or possessive. That wasn't a good thing in a relationship. And she knew that Ilia would never do anything to hurt her. Never on purpose, and more than likely not on accident either.

"You're more than welcome to join us, Sun," Pyrrha said.

Ilia and Sun stared at her with unconcealed shock.

Pyrrha was laying on the ground, a pillow behind her neck and Ilia curled up at her side, head set on her shoulder gently.

"Are... are you sure?" Sun asked.

Pyrrha gave him a kind smile, nodding just slightly.

Sun sat up, grabbing his pillow with his tail before heading over to join the couple.

He dropped the pillow beside Ilia, settling on the floor. Ilia glanced at her girlfriend worriedly, almost as if she was nervous this was some sort of trap. When Pyrrha just smiled, Ilia held their blanket up, welcoming Sun in. He grinned and laid down, slowly setting his tail on Ilia's waist.

And, just like that, the spell was recast.

Pyrrha's arm reached out and set itself around both of her teammates' shoulders. Sun took that as a silent invitation to move closer, and let his arm slowly crawl over to drape around Ilia and finally reach Pyrrha.

Nora watched the three with a smug smirk on her face.


	11. Next Morning

"Are we sure about this? Do you really think that she's ready? Honey, she's only twenty," Kali said.

"You know they bought the rings before they got our answer. Whatever we say won't affect them asking."

"But-"

"But nothing, Honey. She's not a little kid anymore. She's going to do what she wants. We can't dictate what she does. Besides, you and I weren't much older than them when we decided to get married."

"We were five years older than them, Honey," Kali said, glaring at him.

"That's not too much."

"It's _so_ much," Kali responded.

"They're young and in love, Honey."

"Emphasis on young," Kali muttered.

"No. They really seem happy together. Let them have this.

Kali sighed, rubbing her temple in frustration.

"Alright, fine."

Ghira kissed the top of her head, rubbing the top of her ears.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm just...," she sighed.

"I know. Me too."

-

Ruby grumbled as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing three coffee mugs.

"Where do you keep your coffee maker?" Ruby called.

"We don't have coffee," Kali responded, glancing at her.

"Are you a coffee drinking family?" Ghira asked, giving her a slightly disgusted look.

"Yes, dad, they are. All three of them drink coffee, and you won't say anything about it," Blake said, starting to pour some tea into her mug.

"You want to try some, Sugar?" Blake asked, setting her hand on Ruby's arm.

"I don't know... I don't really like tea."

"You don't like coffee either, you just fill it with as much sugar as you can get your hands on. It's basically a cup of sugar," Blake said.

Ruby considered before smiling at her.

"Alright. I _guess_ I can try tea."

Blake smiled at her, taking another coffee mug and filling it with tea. She dropped a handful of sugars into it, and Ruby grinned, taking the cup into her hands.

She took a sip before grinning, leaning against Blake.

"Alright. I guess I can live with you being from a crazy tea drinking family."

"Do you like it?"

"It's alright." A beat of silence. "Coffee's better."

Weiss and Yang joined them in the kitchen, both yawning.

"Did you four not sleep well?" Kali asked with concern.

"No. Rubes kicks in her sleep," Yang said.

Weiss nodded in agreement, though she thought better than to verbally agree, with Ghira and Kali so close by.

"I kick?! Yang, you almost _punched_ me last night!" Ruby cried. "Seriously, I have no idea how Blake and Weiss put up with you."

"I don't know how I put up with any of you three," Weiss muttered tiredly.

Blake handed her a cup of tea.

"Blake, I love you, but get that out of my face before I slap you."

-

Sun awoke with a sleepy smile, pulling closer to his source of warmth. This elicited a tiny squeak. His eyes opened, and he was met with Ilia staring up at him with an awkward look on her face, scales flushing red. Sun thought it was adorable. Due to this, it took him a minute to remember that he _couldn't_ be thinking that, and that Ilia had a girlfriend.

Sun pulled back, starting to stand up, but was halted by another arm that was wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down.

Pyrrha shifted in her sleep, turning to face Sun and Ilia.

They both were pulled closer, and Sun found himself smiling down awkwardly at his new friend, teammate, and crush.

"Morning!"

-

"Hey, Rubes," Yang whispered.

Her younger sister jumped, turning to face her in shock.

"What's up?"

"Since we're staying in the same place for more than one night... maybe we could organize a date night."

"Sounds fun!"

"And, uh... maybe we can ask a few questions."

Ruby stared at Yang in confusion for a moment before her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! _Oh_! Right! Yes!"

The two sisters hurried to their girlfriends.

"Hey, Blakey, Angel!" Ruby called. "Wanna go out on a date tonight?!" she asked, skidding to a stop in front of the two.

"Oh, a date night?! Jaune, Ren, wanna make it a double date?!" Nora asked excitedly. It turns out that Blake and Weiss had been waiting in front of the door to the Belladonna household, welcoming team JNIPRS.

"Oh, uh-"

Yang was cut off.

"I think that would be fine," Blake said, glancing at her girlfriends.

"I... can't think of a solid reason for it not to be," Weiss said.

Sun's eyes widened and his shook his head vehemently, trying to get Nora's attention.

"Uh, actually, team RWBY would probably like to have a night on their own. Maybe we should have a team dinner instead!" he said quickly.

Nora grinned in excitement, clapping her hands together.

"That sounds awesome!" she said. "We should do that!"

"Did someone say a double date?" Penny called excitedly.

Ruby and Yang shared a sufferingly look.

"Can Winter and I come?! The last double date we had was with Friends Neo and Ciel!"

Sun darted toward them.

"How about you two go on another double date with them instead?! Tonight can be a team night! Team PWNC, JNIPRS, and RWBY!" he said.

Penny grinned in excitement.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Girlfriend Winter, would you like to accompany me on a team double dinner date tonight?" she asked, grabbing Winter's hand in her own.

Winter held in a groan.

"I would be delighted."

Sun **beamed** , tail wagging in excitement. He winked at Yang, who gave him a subtle thumbs up.

"Great! Team dinner will be _awesome_!"

"Wait, are you four going out for dinner tonight? I thought that you were staying behind a few days to catch up, Blake," Ghira said, crossing his arms against his chest.

Ruby and Yang glanced at Sun, who gave them an apologetic look as if to say "sorry, that's all I got."

"Guys, can we reschedule?" Blake asked, glancing at her girlfriends. "I just really want to catch up with my parents."

"Of course," Weiss said. Ruby and Yang forced themselves to echo her.

"Save us," Yang mouthed at Sun as he was dragged away by an excited Nora.

"Sorry!"

"You're no longer by lesbro!" Yang hissed. Sun held out his hand in despair as he was pulled away.

"No!" he cried as the door slammed shut.

"What was his problem?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing!" Ruby said quickly, spinning to face the rest of the room's occupants. "So... what's the plan tonight?!"

"Game night!" Kali said excitedly, holding up a board game.

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby all stared at each other in horror.


	12. Team Dinners

"Neo, get off of me," Ciel muttered.

Neo groaned silently, tightening her grip around the other girl's waist and burying her face in Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm assuming that means you don't want to go."

Neo nodded.

"Too bad, now get up, we don't want to be late."

 _'Penny won't mind,'_ Neo signed.

"She'll say she doesn't mind, but Winter will be very upset."

_'I don't care.'_

"Yeah, that's why you need me. Now let's go."

Neo silently sighed, but she pulled away from the other girl.

_'Do you even know where we're going?'_

"No idea."

Neo nodded.

_'Then lead the way, Gorgeous.'_

Ciel sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't say it."

_'I can't say anything.'_

Ciel gave her a level look before starting to walk off the airship.

"Neo said she likes the view!" Coco called.

"I hate you all."

-

"Are you going to dress up at all?" Nora asked, staring Sun down.

"You didn't, so why would I?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. He and Nora were in the back of the airship, as she had dragged him back there for... reasons? She never really explained herself, and nobody had stopped her despite Sun's silent pleas for help.

"Because I'm not trying to capture the hearts of two _beautiful_ ladies."

Sun's eyes widened and his gaze shot to Nora.

"What?"

"Sun, you're really not as subtle as you seem to think you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Nora thought for a moment before opening a small bag, which was one of the closest things they had to luggage.

"You know? Don't do the shirt, distracts from the abs. Take this."

Nora tossed something at him and he caught it, staring down in confusion.

It was a small black tie, and he... didn't know how to tie it. When he told Nora, she grinned.

"Hey, Ilia! Our newest teammate is an idiot and doesn't know how to tie a tie. Can you help him?"

"What makes you think I know how do that?" Ilia asked from the front.

"Ilia, let's be honest, you're a suit kinda gal, not a dress."

Ilia flushed from the front, rolling her eyes.

"Sun, come here," she called.

He hurried to the front, grinning at her and holding out the tie, which looked suspiciously like Blake's old bow.

Ilia looked up at him, and he frowned in confusion.

"Uh, are you gonna help or...?"

Ilia rolled her eyes.

"Sun, you and Pyrrha are too tall for me to have ever seen the top of your heads, even laying down. I can't reach your neck to do this."

Sun laughed, crouching down.

"Is he seriously wearing a tie but no shirt?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, and it looks quite charming," Nora said, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs. He groaned quietly, shaking his head at her in confusion.

"Just be quiet and smile," Nora whispered.

"That is what you love most about me, isn't it?" he asked.

Nora rolled her eyes and Ren glanced at Jaune with a small frown.

"Really?" she asked sufferingly. "That's what you think I love most about you?"

"Maybe you should convince me it's something else," Jaune said.

Nora grinned and leaned over, grabbing him behind the neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

On the other side of the airship, Ilia's hands shook as she tied the tie.

When she finished, Sun grinned down at her.

"Thanks, Il," he said, voice only just above a whisper.

"It's... no problem," she said, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"You coming, babe?" Pyrrha asked from the hanger door. She peaked inside, eyes widening slightly as she saw her girlfriend and Sun staring at one another.

Ilia flushed and pulled away quickly.

"Yes! Sorry! Sun just wanted me to help his with his tie! I'm coming!" she scurried outside and grabbed Pyrrha's hand in her own.

"You guys ready to go to dinner?" Sun asked, composing himself as he turned to the rest of his teammates.

Ren nodded silently, Nora pulled him and their boyfriend outside.

"What just happened?" Jaune whispered to Nora.

"Romantic tension that I am desperately trying to kill. Our teammates deserve happiness, but despite Pyrrha's killer grades, they're all too stupid to do it on their own. Now let's go have a romantic evening with our friends!"

"Nobody has ever said that before, in the history of the world," Jaune muttered.

-

"Girlfriend Winter, are they going to be late?" Penny asked.

"It's likely," Winter said, perusing the menu.

Penny frowned, glancing around and almost pushing herself out of her seat.

They were in a small restaurant, situated in the back for privacy. Penny was going to be ordering from the front for Winter so that she didn't have to be seen by a large group of faunus that might just try to rip her head off. It was a very romantic evening so far.

"I do hope this goes better than our last double date with Friends Ciel and Neo," Penny muttered to herself.

Last time, their teammates had been courteous and proper for about fifteen minutes before Neo had distracted Penny's partner with... dubious methods so that they didn't have to socialize anymore. Hopefully, the fact that they were in public would at least stop Ciel from letting herself get distracted, but Neo wouldn't be swayed.

As if summoned by Penny's worries, two figures burst into the back room, Ciel panting from having been dragged across the entire town by her girlfriend.

"Hey, Penny! Sorry we're," Ciel glanced at her watch, "exactly a minute and a half late."

"It's alright, Friend Ciel! Have a seat! This team bonding night should be exceedingly fun, right, Girlfriend Winter?!"

Winter let out a noncommittal grunt, which made Penny shake her arm.

Neo smirked.

"Neo says that you'll have to actually speak to people tonight," Penny translated with a happy smile.

"I speak quite often, Neopolitan," Winter said, not looking up.

 _'I've literally never heard her speak a sentence with more than ten words,'_ Neo signed.

"Not all of us are incapable of going more than ten seconds without saying something," Winter said without looking up.

Neo grinned.

_'That was more than ten words! When did you start learning sign language?'_

"I learned sign language many years ago, in school."

Her teammates stared at her.

"I just never told you because I didn't want you to talk to me all the time," Winter continued. She set down the menu and turned to her girlfriend.

"I think I'll have the caesar salad," she said. 

Penny smiled excitedly.

"Of course!" she said, giving Penny a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying to the front.

 _'Have you seriously always known sign language?'_ Neo asked.

Winter smirked just slightly.

"What did she say?" she asked, glancing at Ciel.

 _'You know what? She's more fun than I thought!'_ Neo signed, grinning.

"Thank you?" Winter said hesitantly.

-

Sun held out his arm for Ilia.

"Evening, madam," he said, straightening his tie.

She held in a laugh, rolling her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

Ilia slid her arm through Sun's holding him with her hand.

Pyrrha glanced between the two and Nora stepped forward.

"This'll show Yang who the _real_ wingwoman is!" she muttered.

"You only have _one_ person on your arm? Pfft, that's child's play, Sun," Nora said louder, holding both Jaune and Ren through the arms.

"Pyrrha, you have to come over here and defend my honor," Sun said.

Pyrrha glanced at her girlfriend. Ilia looked nervous.

The redhead took a moment to consider before she slipped her hand through Sun's outstretched arm.

He grinned at her, tailing wagging in excitement.

"Shall we?"

"Just go," Ilia said.

Sun laughed, leading the pair down the street. Their teammates followed them, Nora grinning.

"Is there something going on between those three?" Ren asked quietly.

"Ren, they were flirting from the moment they met. If you couldn't tell that then, you're blind."

"They didn't even talk until we got to Beacon," Jaune said.

"First of all, they talked on the airship. Second of all, Sun and Ilia were both in love with Blake. Of course they have the same taste in women."

"She's... kind of got a point," Jaune said after a moment.

"What's going on back there?" Sun asked, glancing back with a playful smile.

"Things you never wanna hear," Nora said with a wink.

Sun grimaced and Ilia made a disgusted groan.

"How often does she say that to get out of telling you things?"

"More times than I can count," Pyrrha said.

The team stopped at the doorway to the restaurant, Sun regretfully pulling his arms away from his teammates.

"This place looks awesome," Sun said, tailing wagging in excitement.

It was a small restaurant, as most places in Menagerie were after the recent fight against the White Fang nearby, but there were a lot of faunus inside.

Nora nodded in agreement and the team hurried inside of the restaurant, dragging her boyfriends behind her.

Sun's tail reached out to catch the door and he took a step to the side.

He bowed in an overly formal fashion, looking up at Ilia and Pyrrha with a quick wink.

"After you, ladies."

Ilia flushed, but quickly turned her scales back to normal.

"Since when are you gentlemanly?" Pyrrha asked, raising an eyebrow as she stepped inside.

"Since I realized that I have three wonderful ladies on my team." Nora snort laughed in the background. "Two wonderful ladies on my team."

Ilia laughed quietly and thanked him as the pair stepped into the restaurant.

Sun hurried forward and pulled two chairs out for his teammates.

Nora slapped Jaune on the shoulder.

"Why aren't you that gentlemanly?" she asked.

"This isn't a fancy restaurant, Nora," he said. Ren nodded in agreement.

"I picked the wrong two boyfriends. Sun, you wanna replace one of these two?" Nora asked, smirking. Ilia and Pyrrha glanced at their teammates while Sun laughed awkwardly.

"I'd rather not have those two kill me. Plus, you're a bit of a handful, especially for someone as small as yourself."

Nora gasped in offense.

Ilia and Pyrrha laughed before Sun glanced at the two.

"You're one to talk, Il."

Ilia rolled her eyes as Pyrrha fought off a smile.

"I think that she's the perfect height. She's adorable, and just the right size to hold."

Ilia rolled her eyes while Sun chuckled.

Pyrrha glanced between the pair with a small smile, and Nora pulled out her scroll to send Yang a message that read "IN YOUR FACE!"

-

Neo grinned as she looked across the table.

_'Despite how much I love that you kept it a secret from me that you know sign language, I wish you'd told me earlier because I had no idea you were so funny.'_

Winter smirked at her.

"Yes. Perhaps you're not as much of an annoyance as I thought."

Neo wiped fake tears from her eyes.

_'That was riveting, Winter.'_

"Never mind. I think I've made a horrible error in judgement."

Neo snickered silently.

Ciel watched the pair with horror, tapping her partner on the hand.

"This... may have been a bad idea, Friend Ciel."

"I think we just released the most dangerous threat the world has ever faced," Ciel responded.

Winter smirked at Neo as she took a sip of her drink.

"But they're friends now, at least," Penny said.

"That's the problem, Penny."

-

"That was a great dinner!" Sun said happily, tail wagging as he joined his teammates outside.

Nora smirked and pulled Ren down for a kiss.

"We're going back to the airship," she ran a hand down Jaune's chest, making him blush, "you two can come, but..."

Nora trailed off with a wide smile.

Sun made a groan of disgust.

"We don't want to have to see that!"

"Then stay clear!" Nora said, dragging their teammates away.

"Nora, was there a reason for that display?" Ren asked.

"Yes! They need some time _alone_ , so I pretended that we need some time **alone** , and now we both have time _alone_!"

Jaune and Ren glanced at each other and they both quietly sighed.

Sun turned to face Pyrrha and Ilia, grinning.

"So, where to?!"

-

Winter let out a quiet laugh as the team left the restaurant from the back exit, glancing at Neo.

"This is it. They have officially left us to pursue a life of villainy as the most evil couple in the world," Ciel said.

Penny glanced at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"What?"

"I'm being sarcastic, Pen."

"Oh! I enjoy sarcasm!"

Ciel glanced at her, frowning.

"Penny, you never understand when someone's sarcastic."

"But Winter is quite fond of it, and I enjoy it when she's happy!"

Winter glanced back at her with a light blush.

_'Don't worry about me stealing your girl, Pen. She's clearly in love with you. Plus, I'm way too jealous to share my Gorgeous with anyone.'_

Ciel glanced at Penny with a small smile. Maybe this team dinner was a good idea.


	13. Game Night

Nora: IN YOUR FACE!

Yang: What?

Nora: I'm a WAY better wingwoman than you. By the end of tonight, your lesbro will be dating Pyrrha and Ilia.

Yang: No way.

Nora: WAY! I accept checks.

Yang: Why would I pay you?

Nora: Because I did your job!

Yang rolled her eyes and put her scroll in her pocket.

"I got the first game ready!" Kali said excitedly.

Yang glanced at Ruby with a horrified expression.

"Is there a way we can get out of this?" she whispered to her sister.

Ruby shook her head.

"Not if you really wanna marry them," she said just as quietly.

Yang pretended to consider for a moment, causing Ruby to slap her on the arm.

"What are we playing?" Yang asked.

"Charades!" Kali said happily.

Blake barely held in a groan.

"Mom, we really don't have to play that. We do it every time there's a guest."

"That's because we're a family of three who never have the chance on our own, now pick a partner and be quiet, dear."

Weiss instantly grabbed Blake's hand.

"You're my partner."

"What?! Why not one of us?!" Yang cried, gesturing at herself and Ruby.

"Because I want someone who could actually win this," Weiss said, glaring at the pair.

Blake laughed quietly, pulling Weiss over to sit on the couch.

"You want me to partner up with her?" Yang asked with a grimace.

"Hey!" Ruby cried.

"You two are dating the same two people, I'm sure you can work it out," Blake said dismissively, smirking.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at the cat faunus as she fell against the couch beside the pair.

"Okay! Yang, how about you go first?" Kali asked, holding out a bucket filled with scraps of paper that she guessed were the options for the game.

Yang reached into the bowl, rummaging around for a minute before grasping a paper. She glanced down at it before grinning and slamming it against the table with her robotic hand.

Kali was about to ask her not to do that, but her eyes darted to her prosthetic with a slightly uncertain expression.

"Yang, don't hurt the furniture," Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry!" Yang called to Blake's parents.

"You don't talk during charades," Ghira said, arms crossed against his chest as he looked up at her.

Yang grimaced and nodded.

"Wait, Yang can't talk?" Ruby asked excitedly. "This is a dream come true."

Yang glared at her before waving her hands for attention.

She started to mime an action, hand reaching far in front of her before pushing back, the other doing the same.

Ruby stared at her blankly.

Yang put a hand over her nose and then ducked down.

Ruby continued to stare at her.

It was clear to the rest of the people in the room that Yang was pretending to swim, and they all stared at Ruby.

Yang went back to miming swimming itself, and the team leader's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! Oh! I know what it is! It's fighting!"

Yang looked at her with disbelief. She tried to swim more vigorously.

"Grimm! Fighting Grimm! No, shooting! Gun! Rifle! Oh! Weapons!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Is it Crescent Rose?"

The timer went off.

"Rubes, what the heck?! It was swimming! How did you get fighting and weapons from swimming?!" Yang cried.

Ruby laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well... you did look like you were shooting a gun."

"No, it didn't!" Yang cried, gesturing violently at her sister.

Ruby pouted and Blake reached over, patting her on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Ruby. Just... not everything is about fighting," she said.

"I know!" Ruby cried.

"Do you? Because I've heard you say 'Crescent Rose' in your sleep no less than five times this month," Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

Yang snorted.

"That's nothing! You know she kicked me last night, right?! She thought she was in a battle, and she kicked me!"

Blake glanced at her parents.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's just move on. Mom, you're up."

Kali stood, hurrying to the bowl and pulling a card out at random.

She grinned and let the paper fall to the table as she got into position.

After a moment of consideration, she gestured to get her husband's attention and started to act out her card.

She let out a silent scream before fake fainting.

"Horror movie," Ghira said.

Kali put one finger to her nose and pointed at him with the other.

Ghira smirked as his wife hurried over.

They quietly spoke while Blake's teammates all moved closer to her.

"How did he know that?" Weiss hissed.

"They're really good at this game," Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I would say it's an easy game to be good at, but someone can't seem to figure it out," Yang said, looking pointedly at her sister.

"Like you could do any better," Ruby muttered, arms crossed as she looked at her teammates.

"I can and will do better, just you watch."

"Blake, you and Weiss are up," Kali called.

Blake stepped up to the table, taking a card from the bucket. She looked over it quickly before rolling her eyes and getting ready.

After a moment, she took off her jacket and set it on the table before grabbing it and putting it back down.

She looked up at Weiss expectantly.

The former heiress seemed confused, so Blake did it again, this time making the motions more deliberate.

Weiss watched her for a second before she flushed, face turning a light shade of pink.

Blake frowned in confusion, trying to figure out how else she could communicate her point. Hurriedly, she ran over to Weiss and tugged at her coat until it slipped off. Then, she put it on herself with a very pointed look.

Weiss' blush deepened and she stared back at her girlfriend wordlessly.

The timer went off before Blake could attempt another approach, and Weiss shook her head.

"What were you trying to show?!" she hissed.

"Getting dressed!" Blake snapped, grabbing the card she had gotten and gesturing at it. "You didn't even guess anything! What happened?"

Yang suddenly burst out laughing, and Weiss flushed again, glaring at her.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

"Weiss got distracted!" Yang said, making Blake and Ruby frown in confusion.

"Distracted? By what?" Kali asked.

Yang's eyes widened and she shot Blake's mom a furtive look.

"Nothing! She got distracted by nothing," she said quickly. "Rubes, you're up!"

Yang shoved her sister toward the bowl.

"No, wait. What was she distracted by?" Ghira asked, uncrossing his arms.

"It's really not important," Weiss responded hastily.

Blake's eyes widened in realization and she passed the other girl her coat back.

Ruby didn't know what was going on, but she grabbed her card in an attempt to distract Blake’s parents.

She grinned at the card and vaulted herself over the table in her haste to begin.

She made eye contact with Yang pointedly as she tapped her pocket, where two of their four wedding rings sat.

Yang frowned, and Ruby rolled her eyes.

She got to one knee, holding out an imaginary box.

“Oh! OH! Marriage!”

Ruby grinned.

“Yes!” she showed the paper, which had the same word written across it.

Weiss flushed, again, and Blake glanced between the two sisters awkwardly.

There was a beat of tension-filled silence before Yang’s scroll went off. She fished in her pocket to grab it.

“I need to take this. I’ll be back in a second!” she said, stepping out of the room to take the call.

“Sun, what’s up?”

“I need you to come save me.”

“What?! Why? Nora said everything was going great.”

“Everything’s gone horribly wrong.”

“Slow down, what happened?”

“Nora, Jaune, and Ren left, so now it’s just us three.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“No, it’s not a good thing! I’m freaking out, Yang! I think Pyrrha’s onto me, because she keeps getting defensive of Ilia! But then she starts being all nice and friendly to confuse me!”

“Sun, I’m kinda busy right now. Just tell them how you feel.”

“Yang, that’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said, which means a lot.”

Yang rolled her eyes.

“Look, Nora said they were totally into you, so just suck it up and tell them!”

Sun was about to argue, but Yang hung up, shoving the scroll back into her pocket before hurrying to the main room.

“Sorry! Sun was just calling to complain about two girls being into him. Who’s next?!”

“Wait, what?” Weiss asked.

Yang waved a hand dismissively.

“Just more relationship stuff. I did sign up to be his wingwoman, so I guess that’s my bad.”

Blake rolled her eyes.

“He did tell you not to.”

“Since when did I listen to what people say?”

“Never,” Weiss muttered.

“Exactly!” Yang cried.

As they got back to the games, Blake and Weiss were distracted by thoughts of Ruby’s charade from a few minutes ago...

Specifically the one about marriage.


	14. SUNday

Sun groaned, sliding his scroll back into his pocket, looking up at his friends.

They were a little ways away, and he hurried over to rejoin them.

"Sorry, Yang just wanted to ask me something. But I'm back, by popular request!" he shot them a wink and played it off with a laugh that didn't reflect the rapid beating of his heart.

"Popular request from who?" Ilia asked, looking up at him. She had a small smile on her face, though it looked almost awkward.

"Me, of course!" he said, summoning a few of his clones.

Pyrrha and Ilia chuckled.

"Now, where are we going tonight? I thought that view yesterday was something else," he said. In his head, though, he didn't see the sunset. Instead, he saw Ilia's hesitant smile, Pyrrha's entranced expression as she watched it...

"Well, the sun's already set, so we wouldn't be able to watch it again, obviously," Ilia said, sounding nervous.

"It's still a beautiful location," Pyrrha remarked.

Sun's duplicates disappeared as he started down the street.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked.

"What, you're not going to literally drag us along for once?" Ilia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if you insist," he said, reaching out with his tail to grab her around the waist.

She laughed quietly, scales turning a dull pink color in the dim lighting.

Sun didn't notice as he grabbed Pyrrha and pulled her closer, pulling an arm around her shoulders.

He wondered if she wanted him to let her go, but then remembered that if she want to be dragged around, she wouldn't let herself be. It was something that lov- _liked_ most about her.

The walk to the small clearing from the night before was short, and the trio took a seat on the ground.

When Sun didn't feel either girl pull away, he smiled gently, heart racing.

Sun's hand reached out to the left slowly. When it bumped against Ilia's, her fingers twitched before linking with his own.

Sun was almost content to just sit there and enjoy their company, but as Pyrrha slowly put her head on his shoulder, he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled away from the pair, shoving himself to his feet.

Ilia and Pyrrha stared at him with confusion and worry as he started to pace behind them.

"Sun? Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"I can't take it anymore."

"Can't take what anymore?" Ilia asked.

Sun let out a groan of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever... **this** is!" he paused to gesture between himself and the couple.

Pyrrha and Ilia had already grabbed one another by the hand and were holding each other tightly.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha continued gently.

"I thought it was all in my head at first, you know. The long looks, the playful banter, the flirtatious attitudes... but now I can't even tell!"

Pyrrha and Ilia glanced at each other, the faunus looking shameful.

"I'm... sorry," she whispered, barely audible.

Sun paused his pacing, looking down at her.

"What?" he asked.

Ilia flushed and pulled her hand from Pyrrha's own with a guilty expression.

"You don't have to... worry about that, Sun. I'll stop, I apologize."

He frowned in confusion.

"What? I'm lost."

"I'm afraid to admit that I've been lost since you stood up, Sun," Pyrrha said.

Sun glanced between the couple. Pyrrha looked exactly how she'd said, but Ilia seemed like she was having a mental breakdown.

"Ilia, are you alright?" Pyrrha whispered, moving closer to her girlfriend and setting a hand on her knee.

Ilia flinched away.

Sun put the pieces together.

"You didn't mean to, did you?" he asked.

Her eyes shot to him.

"No," Ilia whispered.

Pyrrha looked between the pair.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"So... you...," Sun kneeled beside Ilia, setting a hand on hers.

She nodded, her scales shifting bright pink.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked, moving closer to the pair.

"So you haven't told her?" Sun continued, seeming to ignore the redhead.

Ilia shook her head.

"Seems a bit irresponsible, Il."

She glared at him.

"I was nervous. Still am, actually."

She held up her hand, finding that it was shaking.

"Correction. I'm terrified."

Sun grinned.

"That makes two of us."

"I'm sorry, but two of you what?" Pyrrha asked.

She looked positively confounded, and the two faunus shared a glance.

"So she hasn't said anything?" Sun asked.

"Not in particular," Ilia said, voice shaking.

"That's not exactly comforting."

"Tell me about it," Ilia muttered.

"I really hate to interrupt, but can one of you two _please_ explain what's going on?" Pyrrha asked, sounding almost desperate.

"You want to go first?" Sun asked hopefully.

Ilia gave him a reproachful look and he sighed, tail sagging slightly.

"Right. Well," he took a moment to compose himself, clearing his throat, "Pyrrha, Ilia... I seem to have developed the nasty habit of catching feelings for people I shouldn't."

Pyrrha didn't seem any less confused, so he continued.

"I like you. Both of you."

There was a beat of silence and a very shocked look on Pyrrha's face.

"Oh... I...," she glanced at Ilia with a nervous look on her face before taking a deep breath. "I... seem have similar feelings toward you, Sun, but, Ilia, I could never-"

Ilia's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"No, no! That's what we were talking about! I like Sun!" she said loudly. She flushed when she'd realized what she'd said.

Pyrrha stared at her.

"Is that why you've been acting so odd the last few days, Ilia?" she asked compassionately, putting a hand on her girlfriend's knee.

Ilia nodded awkwardly.

"I didn't want to upset you..."

Pyrrha was about to speak, but Sun hurried forward.

"This is all very sweet, but I _really_ need to get this story straight. So... you both like me?" he asked, sounding shocked.

Ilia glanced at her girlfriend, and Pyrrha nodded kindly.

Ilia smiled slightly before she leaned forward and captured Sun in a kiss.

He made a sound of surprise, but smiled into the kiss. He wrapped his tail around her waist to pull her closer, reaching one hand up to cradle her face while the other ran through her hair, expertly untying it. Ilia put one hand on his chest while the other reached up to play with his tie.

When the two pulled apart, Sun grinned down at her.

"I've been waiting to do _that_ for far too long."

She chuckled awkwardly, smiling shyly.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to do that."

Suddenly, she seemed to realize that Sun had undone her hair. One hand reached up in surprise as if to double check what she'd already seen.

"Sun, why did you do that?" she asked, pushing the strands out of her face.

He grinned.

"I've never seen you with your hair down! I wanted to see if you looked more beautiful that way, but I just realized it's impossible. You look equally as beautiful as you did before," he took a minute to think. "Although I do like seeing it down."

He reached a hand forward and hooked her hair over her ear with a fond smile.

She flushed, and Pyrrha cleared her throat.

The pair jumped apart, almost as if they were worried they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't.

Pyrrha smiled at Ilia, glancing at Sun.

"If I may?" she asked.

Ilia nodded quickly, gesturing for her to do as she please.

Sun grinned and practically threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her closer with his tail. She held him around the waist with one arm and cradled his face with the other.

When the two pulled apart, they both smiled gently, Sun starting to laugh with a sense of excitement.

"I think this might be the best day of my life, and... oh dust, I have to thank Nora and Yang to thank for it. That kinda sucks."

Ilia laughed, leaning forward to bury her face in his shoulder.

-

Yang felt her scroll buzzing again and she pulled it out of her pocket.

 **Sun:** _Guess who just got himself two girlfriends!_

 **Yang:** _Ren?_

 **Sun:** _Thanks for your help. Don't let Nora fool you, you're a great wingwoman._

 **Yang:** _I know, I know, I'm great._

She didn't get a response, so she assumed that he had been distracted by his new girlfriends.

As Yang put up her scroll, Kali smirked just slightly.

"So when are you four going to give me some grand kids?"

Blake choked on her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought of this:  
> Team RWBY: *has a kid that is a monkey faunus*  
> Qrow: *snickering* Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!  
> Blake: I'll kill you.


	15. Grand Kids

Blake coughed, Weiss patting her on the back to help her. When she could finally breathe again, she stared at her mother in shock.

" _What?_ "

"I asked when you four were going to give me grand kids, dear," Kali repeated, taking a sip of her tea.

Blake flushed.

"Mom, disregarding the fact that I myself am only _twenty_ , Ruby is **eighteen**."

"You four do seem very happy together. Maybe after your settle down...," Kali trailed off, smirking.

" _Mom_ ," Blake hissed.

"I'm just saying!" Kali responded, holding up her hands in defense.

She turned her attention toward Blake's teammates.

"How about you three?" she asked.

"What?" Ruby questioned, head tilting to the side.

"Do you three want kids one day?"

Blake's eyes widened and she glanced at her girlfriends with more than a little terror in her eyes. Sure, she loved them and, yes, she could see herself spending the rest of her life with them, but... kids?! Blake wasn't sure she was ready for those... no, actually, she was _certain_ that she wasn't ready for those. They were so small and fragile that Blake was sure she'd probably drop one if she ever had the chance to hold one. Not to mention they were _expensive_... and she didn't think she'd be anywhere **near** a good mother, considering her track record.

"Maybe one day," Yang muttered.

"Yang, I saw you with Saphron and Terra's son. You looked so happy!" Ruby called, laughing.

Yang chuckled, a small flush on her face. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm not sure, myself," Weiss said in a dignified manner.

"Angel, when you saw that child you said, and I quote, 'he's so cute, I want to have one of my own!'" Yang said.

Weiss rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly while Kali grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well, I..."

Blake stared at her teammates with an expression of horror.

"I like kids!" Ruby said happily, legs swinging back and forth.

Blake's expression grew even more terrified.

-

Sun had an arm around each of his girlfriends, tail wagging behind him as they walked toward the airship.

He gasped suddenly, grinning like an idiot.

"I just realized something!"

"And what's that?" Ilia asked, pulling closer to his side.

"I've got more girlfriends than Neptune! I can totally rub it in his face!"

"I do hope that's not the only reason you decided to start dating us," Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. It's the last on a _long_ list of reasons!"

Ilia chuckled, leaning up to kiss him quickly.

-

Blake sat on the couch, staring ahead of her blankly. She had been for the past hour, since game night had ended.

"Is she okay?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"I don't know."

"Kit-Kat, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Yang asked.

Blake jumped, looking at them all with wide eyes, almost as if she hadn't remembered they were still in the room with her. Ghira and Kali had both left, but all of team RWBY was still sitting together.

"You three want a kid?" she asked suddenly, looking at them intently.

They all hesitated, glancing at one another.

"I mean, yeah, probably. One day," Yang said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Blake took a deep breath before looking down at her lap, where she fidgeted her fingers awkwardly.

"Well... maybe then, one day... I will too."

Ruby squealed in excitement, clapping her hands. Weiss flushed and stared at Blake with a sort of awed look on her face. Yang smirked and slid closer to Blake, looping an arm around her shoulders.

"Aww, is Blakey planning a future for us together already?" she asked.

Blake's face turned red again, and she shrugged noncomittally.

"Maybe."

-

"Oh, thank dust! Did you finally solve that little mess of yours?" Nora asked, leaning against Ren's shoulder.

"Why, Nora, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Sun said. He turned and kissed Pyrrha gently.

Nora made a loud cheering sound in the background as Sun pulled back, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, is that what you're referring to? Well, we've _definitely_ solved that, haven't we?"

Ilia and Pyrrha smiled at him, and Nora made a gagging sound in the background.

"Now that you three are together, you're kinda disgusting."

"You're one of the people that helped us get together," Sun pointed out.

"Maybe that's my mistake. Probably shoulda let the three of you stew for a bit longer. Dance around the problem. That was certainly more fun to watch."

-

Yang glanced at her sister, who had a similar expression of apprehension and excitement.

Blake was planning a future with them in her head... one with her giving in and saying they could have _kids_!

Maybe now would be the perfect moment for...

Ruby nodded at her and Yang did the same back.

Both of them reached for their pockets, which each held two rings. Ruby had Weiss' and her own while Yang had Blake's and her own.

Just as they were both about to pull their hands out of their pockets and say the lines that they had practiced, in sync, a voice called out.

"Are you four going to bed now?" Kali asked.

Yang and Ruby both groaned internally, dropping the rings in their pockets and falling back into their normal attitudes.

"Yeah! Sorry, Mrs. Belladonna!" Ruby cried, waving down the hallway at her.

Ruby sighed, looking at her sister with a sad expression on her face.

They could do it now... but the moment had passed.

Ruby and Yang both stood, exiting the room with slightly disappointed looks on their faces.

-

Sun laid back, setting his head on the pillow behind him. He smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around Ilia and his tail around Pyrrha. He didn't have to feel worried or awkward doing it now, which made his heart feel with a bubbly feeling.

He was luckier than he could have ever thought possible, and he should never do anything to jeopardize his new relationship...

That didn't stop him from blowing a raspberry against Ilia's neck and almost getting himself killed within the first hour of starting to date the pair.


	16. Departure

"Are you sure that you have to leave?" Kali asked, holding her daughter's hands in her own.

"I'm sure. Our friends won't be too happy to be cooped up in the airship for much longer," Blake said.

"All we know is the airship. The airship is life," Yang said. Blake elbowed her.

"But you should come visit sometime soon. Or maybe we will," Blake said with a small laugh, pulling both of her parents in for a tight hug.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other sooner than you know," Kali said, giving Ruby and Yang each a smirk.

Blake seemed confused by the words, but smiled nonetheless. After a bit more goodbyes, team RWBY left the house and traveled through the town until they reached the airship, which still had a few faunus onlookers.

"Where to next?" Ciel called from the front. She was seated beside Neo in the co-pilot's seat, smiling with a slightly fond expression on her face.

Sun glanced at Yang, winking at her as he pulled his new girlfriends closer.

"Well, since I guess Sun doesn't intend to rejoin his old team anytime soon," Nora let out a cheer, "maybe we could head back home, eh, Rubes?"

Ruby nodded excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking-"

Sun put a hand over Pyrrha's mouth gently.

"That sounds like a great idea, Yang!" he cried.

Ilia and Yang glanced at Sun, and he sent them an apologetic look.

He leaned over to whisper in their ears.

"Lesbro stuff."

His eyes suddenly widened and his gaze shot to Yang.

"Wait, am I still a lesbro now that I'm dating these two?!"

Yang laughed while Ilia rolled her eyes sufferingly.

"I guess you _might_ be... I'll have to consider," Yang said.

"After everything I've done for you?!" Sun cried.

Yang held up her hands in defeat.

"You're right, I forgot. I dub you, officially, a lesbro," Yang said in a formal voice. "Psst. Blake, Weiss, you two are princesses, right?"

"No!" they both denied as one.

"Eh, they're princesses. They can make you a knight of the lesbro kingdom."

"Yang, I swear," Weiss muttered.

Yang gave her a wink.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Sun reached his tail around Ilia, tickling her on the ear. She jumped, glancing at him with narrowed eyes.

"That's going to get old fast," she said.

"I love you, too, Ils."

She blushed. There was a moment of silence.

"I do love you, Sun."

Pyrrha moved closer and put her arm around Sun, reaching out to run a hand over Ilia's back.

"So do I," Pyrrha whispered.

"Ah, man! This is awesome!" Sun cried.

Yang, who was watching the whole thing, gave him a warning look and gestured for him to keep speaking.

"Oh, right! I love you two!"

Yang gave him a thumbs up.

"How did he ever get one girlfriend, let alone two? He's a mess," Weiss said.

"So were you, and you have _three_ ," Yang said.

Weiss glared at her, and Yang laughed.

"Aw, we love you anyways, Angel," Ruby said, grabbing Weiss in a tight hug and putting her head on the former heiress' shoulder.

Weiss flushed and Blake joined Yang in her laughter.

Sun grinned at the four, about to speak, but was stopped as he heard his scroll start to ring.

"Be back in a moment," Sun said, giving his new girlfriends a wink as he pulled away.

"Hello, this is Sun speaking."

"Yeah, I know, idiot, that's why I freaking called you," a familiar voice said over the scroll.

"Neptune?!"

"Yeah! I've been trying to get into contact with you ever since you left, ya sun of a-"

"Sun of a?" he asked, chuckling.

"I hate you."

"I know. Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I have been!"

Sun pulled his scroll back to look at recent messages.

"Uh, no?"

"They must not have been coming through!"

Sun wondered if that had something to do with the time he'd dropped his scroll into the water a few months back. Nah.

"Probably not, considering I haven't gotten any," Sun said, smirking.

"That's it! Where are you?!"

"On an airship."

"Why the f... _where_ is that airship?"

"In the sky."

"Sun, I swear-"

"We're headed toward Vale."

" _Where_ in Vale, Sun? It's a large place."

"Ruby and Yang's place."

"Is that who kidnapped you?"

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping so much as persuasive... ya know what? It was kinda kidnapping."

Neptune scoffed on the other end of the line.

"Give me an address and I'll be there soon."

"Why?"

"Because you're our team leader, Sun! First of all, we need you, man! Second of all, we can't graduate if the whole team isn't here!"

"You don't have to worry about the second part. I've already got my license!"

"You **what**?!"

"Yeah! It's weird, Tune! I just went with them and then this general dude gave me a license!"

"I... what?!" Neptune cried.

"It was _awesome_! Also, I kinda joined another team too, and this girl in it is super possessive, so... maybe it'd be best if you three just graduated without me."

"Oh no you don't! I'm coming to get you and set your head back on straight! Did Blake steal your heart again? Man, she's got **girlfriends**! Don't let yourself get wrapped up in that!"

"No, I'm definitely not into Blake anymore, Tune," Sun said, winking at Ilia and Pyrrha, who both laughed.

"Are you sure? Cause you were hung up on her for, like, ages."

"I'm sure! Don't worry about me! In fact-"

Sun's voice was cut off as his scroll let out a frizzing sound. He dropped it with a cry of shock, causing it to burst into pieces as it hit the ground.

"Well, if it wasn't broken before, it certainly is now," Yang said from the side.

Sun laughed, shrugging.

"Yeah, guess I'll have to get a new one the next time we pass by civilization."

"You want us to stop by a big town somewhere nearby?" Velvet asked, giving him a worried look.

Sun glanced at Ruby and Yang before shaking his head vehemently.

"No, I'm alright! I hadn't even noticed it wasn't working for months on end, so I'll be fine for a few days... or however long we're there I guess. Could be months."

"Why would we be there for months?" Blake asked, frowning.

"Uh... I don't know, reasons?" Sun asked, floundering and looking to Yang for help.

His fellow blond sighed, shaking her head at him.

"Just go back to your girlfriends, Sun."

"Can do!" he said, saluting her with his tail before dropping against the seats behind him. Ilia let out a sound of shock and moved to the side, barely avoiding being sat on by an excitable Sun.

"You know, maybe this is why I've chosen to stay away from guys most of my life. That and the fact that they don't ever seem to wear shirts," Ilia said.

Sun raised an arm and flexed his bicep, making her blush.

"Aw, you know you love it!"

Ilia rolled her eyes and leaned against Pyrrha's side. He laughed and did the same on the redhead's other side, grinning across the airship at Yang and giving her a thumbs up, which she returned.

"Ya know? Neptune might be coming to kill me, but this might be the happiest I've ever been!"

"I'll give you a nice eulogy at your funeral," Blake said, voice monotone.

"Oh, really? What will it say? Something about how you're still secretly in love with me?" Sun asked, winking at her. Ilia and Pyrrha glanced at him, and he waved their concern off with a loving smile.

"First of all, I was never in love with you. Second of all, the eulogy will read 'we are all gathered here today to celebrate the life of Sun Wukong, who, let's be honest, lived longer than he deserved to, given his idiocy,'" Blake said.

There was a chorus of laughter through the airship, Sun even joining in.

"I can't even argue. I think I was supposed to die at the age of five after I tripped down the stairs."

Blake's eyes widened in horror, her mind flashing to the dangers that children faced everyday. They were just so fragile! And they cried all the time, how would you even know what was wrong?!

Yang glanced at her, frowning.

"Kit-Kat, you feeling alright?" she asked.

Blake forced a small smile, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

She patted Yang on the shoulder before attempting to tune back into the conversation.

"-so there I was, hand down a raccoon's throat and peanut butter in my pocket-"

Blake decided to ignore the rest of Sun's story. In her head, thoughts of rambunctious, and highly vulnerable, children ran around.

-

Neptune swore under his breath as he packed a bag hastily.

"Where are you going?" Scarlet called, lounging on his bed.

"To track down Sun. I finally got him to return my calls."

"Let him have his fun, man. I'm sure he has Blake right where he wants her," Sage said without looking up.

"I'm sure he does not, considering there's three very powerful Huntresses that would kill him if he did," Neptune muttered.

"What?" Sage asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'll be back in a few days, with Sun, dead or alive."

"Uh, dude, we kinda need him alive to graduate," Scarlet said.

"Did you even ask for permission to leave?" Sage added.

"No, that's why I'm leaving now before they can realize I'm gone."

"How are you going to get wherever he is in time?" Scarlet asked.

"I'll probably end up renting a pilot to fly me," Neptune muttered, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Want us to come with?" Sage asked.

"No, just cover for me. I'll be back soon."


	17. Hidden Messages

"So, what's the plan?" Ruby asked. She and her sister were standing in the back of the airship to discuss their plans.

"I was thinking a nice dinner, some romantic words, then BOOM!" Yang said, clapping her hands to illustrate her point.

Ruby nodded excitedly.

"So we're finally going to ask then?!"

"Yes, Rubes. I was thinking tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Ruby whined.

"Yeah, we gotta talk to dad first."

"We do? What about?"

Yang stared at her sister.

"Okay, I know what we have to talk to him _about_ but why do we have to?" Ruby rephrased.

"Because this is a life changing question that we should at least pretend to consult him on."

"Why?"

"Because he's our dad. It'll hurt his feelings if we suddenly walk in saying we're engaged or that we got our hearts broken without discussing it first..."

"We're not going to have our hearts broken, Yang," Ruby said quickly, moving closer to her sister and taking her hands in her own. "Even if they say no, they won't break up with us. But there's, like, a ninety-nine percent chance they'll say yes. I mean, you saw them yesterday! They weren't talking about the distant future, no matter how often they claimed they were. They were talking about the near future, and you know it."

Yang glanced down at her sister with a small smile.

"That's surprisingly insightful, coming from you."

"Well, I am all grown up now," Ruby said, standing up straighter.

"Seems like you skipped the whole growing part of growing up though," Yang said, reaching down and ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Ruby cried, crossing her arms.

Yang laughed, shaking her head.

"Come on, those two are gonna get suspicious if we skulk back here much longer," Yang said, leading her sister to the front.

"You always seem suspicious," Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were all grown up. I didn't know that grown ups were that petty," Yang said, smirking.

"You're that petty."

"Proving my point, Rubes! You know that everyone calls me juvenile."

"You are," Weiss said, not looking up from the book she was reading with Blake.

"You should try to be nicer to her. After all, you were considering having her babies last night," Blake said, flipping the page.

Weiss flushed, looking up at the two sisters, who grinned at her.

"Might be hard to knock her up, but I guess we can give it the old college try some time," Yang said, sending a wink toward the former heiress.

Weiss' entire face seemed to be set on fire from the color of it, and Blake let out a quiet laugh.

"I didn't say I was going to have her children," Weiss muttered.

"You did everything but put it in writing, Angel," Blake said, turning another page. Weiss was very far behind at this point, but she didn't have enough brain power to read at the moment.

"Well, I...," Weiss trailed off after a moment, looking down at her lap.

Yang slid into the seat beside her.

"It's alright, Angel. I think it's very sweet that you want to have my children. Maybe one of these days I'll let you."

Yang winked, and Weiss didn't acknowledge the spike of excitement that gave her chest (very much against her will, mind you).

"You seemed just as excited as Weiss yourself, Yang," Blake said. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in a hurry to tie us down."

"And what if I am?" Yang asked, looking up to make purposeful eye contact as Blake glanced up from her book.

Blake hesitated for a moment.

"Then I'd have to say I'd need a ring as proof," she said, winking at Yang with a playful smile.

"And if I did?"

Blake hesitated again.

Yang let out a laugh, shoving her.

"Cat got your tongue, eh, Kit-Kat?"

Blake rolled her eyes, a light blush on her face.

"You really are lucky that you didn't get yourself in trouble with comments like that in Menagerie."

"She's not the only one," Velvet muttered to Coco.

Yang laid across Blake and Weiss' laps, putting herself between them and the book.

"What kind of ring would you want, kitty? A real nice diamond one, maybe? No, that sounds more like that other princess of ours," Yang said.

Blake and Weiss glanced down at the smirking blond, both feeling their pulses spike.

"I... don't see how that's relevant at the moment," Blake faltered.

Yang rolled her eyes, leaning closer to her girlfriends.

"Y-Yang, we were... trying to read," Weiss was able to stutter out, trying to sound dignified, but she failed.

"I'm a better view anyways," Yang said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Maybe you should sit up so you don't lose head next, considering we're about to land," Ciel called from the front.


	18. One Last Time

"How many times are you going to land this giant airship of yours in my backyard?"

"Love you too, Dad!" Ruby cried, throwing herself at him in a tight hug. "We have so much to talk about!"

"Hasn't been too long since you two left. What could have possibly happened? Did Yang lose another arm?" Taiyang asked, pulling his other daughter into the hug.

"It's been _amazing_!" Ruby cried excitedly.

"We've made some... decisions, lately," Yang said slowly, glancing over her shoulder as she spoke.

"Are you breaking up with them?" he whispered as quietly as he could.

"What?!" Ruby cried.

"No!" Yang said at equal volume a moment later.

"We'll tell you later," Ruby muttered.

Taiyang nodded slowly before pulling away.

"Well, it seems there's another member of your ever growing group of ragtags," Taiyang said.

Sun grinned, hurrying forward.

"Great to meet you, sir! My name's Sun, and I'm Yang's new best friend."

He laughed, taking Sun's hand and shaking it firmly.

Nora raced toward Taiyang.

"And we have new relationship drama!"

"Literally how?" he asked.

"Sun started dating Pyrrha and Ilia!"

"You all are taking this poly stuff way too far," he said with a wink as he turned.

Sun frowned, about to say something, but Yang put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, my dad had two wives once," she said.

Sun's eyes widened before he grinned.

"That's awesome!" he said, tail wagging as the group entered the Rose-Xiao Long household.

"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to my annoying daughters," Taiyang said.

"Hey!"

As the rest of the group trailed inside, Taiyang put a hand on each of their shoulders and led them to the side.

"Spill," he said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"We want to ask Weiss and Blake to marry us!" Ruby said quickly, though she kept her voice as low as she could.

Taiyang stared at them in shock.

"I think you broke him. Dang it, Rubes, that's the second time!" Yang said.

"You want... to marry them?" he asked slowly.

They both nodded.

"But... you're both so-"

"Young? Yeah, we know. We've heard that enough in the last few weeks," Yang said.

"And...," he sighed, rubbing his temple. "Look, your mothers and I got married when we were in our thirties, and we **still** didn't make it work. This is a very important decision in your life, and-"

"Dad, we already bought the rings, we're not going to let you talk us out of this. We just wanted to tell you before we ask them tomorrow," Yang said.

"You're serious about this, then? About them?" Taiyang asked slowly.

"Of course we are!" Ruby said quickly.

"Well, I suppose... your mothers and I weren't quite as sure as you two seem to be. We waited years to get married, just to be sure that we could make it work... and we still didn't."

He took a second to think as he looked at his daughters.

"If they're as certain as you two are, then... I'm sure it'll work out just fine. Better than your mothers and I did, at the very least," he said with a small smile.

Ruby and Yang threw their arms around him in excitement.

"Thanks, dad."

-

"There is _something_ going on with those two," Weiss said, arms crossed as she looked at their girlfriends. "Blake, use your faunus ears to ear what they're talking about."

"That's not how ears work, Weiss."

"Well, I don't know how faunus ears work. Maybe you should teach me more about faunus," she said. She instantly blushed at Blake's smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll have to come a bit closer, Ms. Schnee."

"Stop your weird, horrible attempts at flirting, they're coming inside," Sun called.

"Yes, I'd hate to see you scar Ruby and Yang's father yet again," Coco said, smirking.

Blake and Weiss flushed, the former heiress leaning over to bury her head against her girlfriend's shoulder.

-

"Wait... you did ask Weiss' siblings for their blessing, right?"

A beat of silence.

"Of course!"

Taiyang stepped inside.

"I call telling Winter, have fun with Whitley!" Ruby called as she chased her father inside.

Yang cursed before doing the same.

-

"Ruby, do you-"

"No time, Weiss! I love you but I really need to talk to Winter!" Ruby said, darting through the house in search of the eldest Schnee sibling.

It took a few attempts as she looked through every different room, finally finding them in the spare room.

Penny was leaned over Winter, one hand on her waist and the other on her face as she gently deepened the kiss. Winter had both of her hands clutching Penny by the collar of her shirt as she leaned up into the kiss.

Ruby let out a sound of disgust before turning to the side.

At the sound, Penny and Winter broke apart, the elder Schnee breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby cried, looking away.

"It's quite alright, Friend Ruby. I apologize that we did not inform you that we were preoccupied, though Girlfriend Winter said that would be unnecessary."

Winter blushed deeply, looking away from the other two women in the room.

"Is there something you needed, Ruby?" she asked, clearing her throat and attempting to straighten her hair while Penny smiled innocently at the other two girls. Winter wasn't sure how the other girl could be immune to embarrassment, but she was jealous.

"Uh, yes, but, uh, I can wait!"

"Nonsense, Friend Ruby! What do you need?" Penny said happily. Winter seemed slightly frustrated, but she didn't voice it.

"I... wanted to ask Winter a question, but it really can wait."

"Of course! I'll be back in a moment, Friend Ruby," Penny paused to consider. "I love you, snowflake."

She said the final word slowly, as if hesitant at the idea of using it.

Winter gave her a small smile, and Penny beamed.

"I love you too, Penny. I'll get you when we're done."

Penny nodded happily before hurrying out of the room.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby squeaked.

"Ruby, can we please move on?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh! Right!"

Ruby fumbled with her pockets to grab something, holding up a box.

"I-well, my sister and I wanted to... ask for your blessing to marry your sister."

Ruby opened the box to show the ring, diamond shining in the dim lighting. 

"You... want to marry Weiss?"

"Yes! Both of us do!"

Winter considered for a moment before a small smile grew across her face.

"I would be thrilled to have you as a part of my family. Although, I do have one request..."

"Anything! Except murder!"

"It's... not murder. I want you to forget everything you just saw."

Ruby flushed.

"I would love to! Thank you! Sorry again!"

Ruby raced out of the room.

A moment later, an excited redhead stuck her head in through the door.

"Salutations!"

-

"So, can we marry Weiss?" Yang asked.

Whitley considered for a moment, a small smile growing on his lips.

"As long as she says yes, I would be happy to give you my blessing."

"Great! Thanks, Whitley!"

-

"That went great!" Yang said happily.

"I wish I'd chosen Whitley," Ruby groaned.

"What happened? Did she saw no?!"

"Worse. How do you bleach your eyes?"


	19. Distractions (Part One)

"Sun, you seriously have to distract everyone tonight. There's not a fancy restaurant nearby, so Ruby and I are going to have to make a picnic and ask them. If someone interrupts us again, I think I'm going to actually kill someone," Yang said.

"As future best man and the person who will plan your bachelorette party-"

"Since when are we having a bachelorette party?" Ruby asked. Sun waved his tail dismissively.

"-I will make sure that everyone is distracted. Send me a text if you need anything!" he said, saluting before hurrying back into the house.

Ruby and Yang took off into the backyard to get everything ready.

-

Sun skidded to a stop inside, quickly counting how many people he could see. Ten. That wasn't enough, considering there were eighteen people he had to keep track of until tonight, including Weiss and Blake.

Sun used his tail to vault over a chair where Velvet sat in Coco's lap, the two laughing at something quietly. They were dismissible at the moment, considering Sun was certain that the pair wouldn't interrupt Ruby and Yang when they had each other so close.

Sun landed on the ground in front of Pyrrha and Ilia, giving both of them his best grin.

"So, I can't tell you why, but I really need you two to help me spend the night keeping everyone inside."

His girlfriends glanced at one another.

"Why?" Ilia asked.

"I just told you I couldn't say," Sun pointed out, looping his tail around her wrist and pulling her to her feet.

"Of course we'll help, Sun," Pyrrha said, smiling at him gently.

"I swear that if I didn't have to help Yang, I would kiss that smile right off your face."

Pyrrha's expression turned even kinder, if possible, and Sun spun to survey the room.

"Okay, I'll take these eight, you two separate and locate everyone else. We can't have anyone going outside. Special focus on Blake and Weiss!" he said, eyeing the cat faunus across the room. He was sure that he was out of ear shot for her, but he wanted to be extra sure.

"Got it. I'll take upstairs," Pyrrha said.

"I'll check the kitchen. If I cover the back exit, then I'll know if anyone leaves," Ilia said.

"I love you two! Now go!" Sun said, slinking to the front door and trying to casually lean against it.

-

Pyrrha looked around upstairs, trying to find out where everyone was.

She'd seen all of team CFVY, Blake, Weiss, Ciel, Oscar, and Whitley in the living room with Sun. That left six more various people that she and Ilia had to find.

Pyrrha opened the first door, peeking inside.

Winter and Penny were on the spare bed, Penny laughing quietly against Winter's lips as the former special agent muttered something to her.

Pyrrha quietly closed the door. She'd have to make sure to check if those two left periodically, but they seemed as if they'd be preoccupied for a while, which was good.

"Did the door just open?" Penny's voice asked.

"I swear if someone else interrupts us I'm going to shoot someone."

"Girlfriend Winter, you don't even have a gun. You use a rapier."

"I'll find a gun."

Pyrrha decided to avoid looking inside of that room again, stalking down the hall with quiet steps.

She opened the other doors, finding that there was nobody else upstairs. She smiled before tip toeing in front of the room Penny and Winter were still inside.

Downstairs, Sun was trying to distract Fox and Yatsu, who seemed intent to get outside and practice spar.

Pyrrha side stepped in front of them, giving the pair a kind smile.

"Mr. Xiao Long asked for us to kindly not spar in his backyard because he doesn't want us to destroy any of his property. After all, the airship is already parked outside, which is an eyesore on its own. I'm sure the two of you can wait until we leave to spar, right?" she asked.

She made sure to give the pair her best, most innocent smile. The one that she always gave teachers (though she'd never used it for her own advantage before this, but Sun had acted like this was an emergency...)

"Yes, of course," Yatsu said, putting a hand on Fox's shoulder and guiding him away from the door.

"That was awesome!" Sun hissed in her ear. She grinned, about to say something, but Ilia raced over.

"The rest of our team is in the kitchen talking to Taiyang."

Pyrrha nodded.

"Winter and Penny are distracted upstairs. That's everyone."

Sun started to count on his fingers, frowning.

"Wow, this seems easier than I thought it would be!" Ilia commented. "Should I go back and guard the back door, or do you think that's unnecessary?" she continued.

Sun's eyes widened, staring down at his hands.

"We're missing one!"

"What? Who?" Ilia asked, frowning.

Sun gasped.

"Everything's going well, which means..."

"Neo!" the three said as one.

"Where is she?!" Sun hissed, craning his neck to look over Pyrrha at the rest of the room. He didn't find either of them.

"I'll check upstairs again!" Pyrrha said, spinning on her heel and racing up the steps two at a time.

Ilia scurried toward the kitchen with a small panicked look at Sun.

Sun cursed under his breath before racing outside, throwing open the door. A little ways away, he could see Ruby and Yang getting ready. He couldn't let them know that he'd lost track of one of the most distracting and obnoxious criminals they knew. He thought for a second before deciding that they knew far too many criminals.

-

"This looks great!" Ruby said excitedly.

They had made a small picnic on the ground, a red and black blanket laying on the ground with a nice basket on top of it. It wasn't exactly fancy, but it was far enough from the house that, if Sun fulfilled his duties, the four wouldn't have to hear whatever high jinks ensued inside. They were near a line of trees, which would be in the perfect position come sunset. This was the best option they would have to propose for a while, considering how often they changed towns and the amount of time they spent crammed in an airship with a dozen other people. 

"Yeah! Let's go get them," Yang replied.

-

Sun spun as he saw them start to stand up. He cursed before scurrying back inside. He couldn't let them know there was a problem!

He tried a few stances before he decided to lean against the wall.

The door opened and he turned, trying to appear mildly surprised.

"Hey you two. Looking for your lucky ladies?" he asked, winking at the sisters.

Ruby grinned excitedly, bouncing up and down just slightly.

"Yes!"

"They're right over there. Don't worry, I've got everything on lock down," Sun said.

As Ruby and Yang neared Blake and Weiss, Sun pulled his scroll out of his pocket.

**Sun:** _We have to find her NOW! Yang and Ruby are taking Blake and Weiss outside._

**Pyrrha:** _I'm looking, but she's nowhere to be found upstairs._

**Ilia:** _I searched everywhere downstairs. Even under the beds! I don't know where she is!_

**Sun:** _Keep looking! We can't let her ruin this!_

Sun shoved his scroll back into his pocket just as Yang turned around. He flashed her a wide smile and a thumbs up as she and her teammates left. When the door swung closed behind her, he took off at a sprint.

"Has anyone seen Neo?!" he called in the living room.

"What did she do now?" Ciel asked, sighing sufferingly.

"Nothing yet. We just don't know where she is."

"You should check upstairs. Sometimes she likes to scare Penny and Winter when they're kissing. Drives Winter crazy," Ciel said.

Sun took a moment to consider.

"First of all, that's amazing and later I need to get her to tell me literally everything about that. Second of all, thanks for the tip!"

He pulled out his scroll and texted Pyrrha the information before starting to run up the stairs.

He skidded to a stop when he heard the familiar sound of an airship.

Sun spun and raced to the backdoor, throwing it open and looking up to find another ship settling down behind the house.

He groaned loudly.

"Seriously?! How many things could possibly go wrong?!" Sun cried.

The hanger door opened and Sun drew his weapon, already thinking about how to keep the fight out of view of the nice romantic picnic out front.

A familiar figure stepped out of the airship, looking around quickly.

Sun's eyes widened as he recognized him.

"Neptune?!"

His friend spun and glared at him.

"Sun, have you lost your mind?! Get on this airship, now!" he snapped.

Sun let out an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"As much as I would love to be yelled at, I've got something _much_ more important to do right now, Tune."

"I'm sure, because _everything's_ more important than your teammates," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, man. I need to focus. There's a crazy criminal on the loose somewhere on this property."

Neptune's eyes widened and he drew his weapon.

"Are they trying to kill you?!"

"No, worse. They're trying to ruin a picnic."

With that, Sun took off into the house again, almost bumping into Nora as he ran through the living room.

"Sun, get back here!" Neptune cried, throwing the back door open as he chased the faunus through the house.

Before he could exit the kitchen, a blade was thrown up in front of his neck, making him skid to a halt.

"What do you want with Sun?" a familiar girl asked, glaring up at him.

"Sun needs to come back with me to Shade Academy, ma'am," Neptune said awkwardly, sweating slightly as he glanced at the weapon.

The girl frowned for a moment, considering.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

Neptune finally recognized her.

"Oh! Ilia! It's me, Neptune! We met back at Shade!" he said quickly, hoping she would remove her weapon from his throat soon.

She nodded in thought, her sword staying at his neck.

"Well, I regret to inform you, Neptune, that Sun will not be leaving anytime soon."

Neptune groaned in frustration.

"Can you please move your weapon?" he pleaded.

Ilia considered for a long moment before doing so.

"Take a seat," she said gruffly, gesturing at a nearby chair at a kitchen table. As Neptune looked at it, he was met with three familiar faces sitting there as well.

Nora waved at him happily, though Jaune glared at him. Ren didn't seem to notice him, taking a sip of his drink.

"I need to find Sun," Neptune argued.

"Sun's very busy right now. Sit," Ilia demanded, her grip tightening on her weapon.

Upon seeing their teammate's actions, Jaune and Nora both subtly put their own weapons on the table. Neptune paled at the sight of that hammer, and he nodded dumbly, taking a seat as far away from those three as possible.

"There's another one?" an unfamiliar man asked, leaning back against the counter.

"He's here to kidnap someone," Nora said dismissively.

"Oh, is that all?" Taiyang asked, glancing at Neptune, who started to sweat nervously.

-

Sun skidded to a stop as he reached the top of the stairs, almost colliding with Pyrrha.

"She's not up here, Sun," Pyrrha said, steadying him with gentle hands.

Sun groaned.

"We have to keep looking! We can't let her distract them!"

Pyrrha nodded, heading downstairs with him.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I said that you saw Neo in this chapter? Cause you did.


	20. Pop Goes the Question (Part One)

As Weiss and Blake sat down on the blanket, Ruby reached up to pat her pocket. She'd taken to doing that a lot in the past few days, just to make sure that the rings were there. It was a silly action, because she'd obviously never lose Weiss' ring, but-

It was gone. The ring was gone. The box it was in was gone.

"This is very sweet," Blake said, smiling at the sisters as she took a seat beside Weiss, across from Yang.

Yang grinned.

"We just wanted to have a nice romantic dinner, you know, to catch up after the hectic last few days," the blond said. "Maybe talk about our future."

Ruby panicked... well, she panicked more.

"Yeah! Like... going back to Beacon in a few months!" she hurried to cover.

Yang glanced at her before sending their girlfriends a quick smile.

She leaned over to whisper in Ruby's ear.

"That's not the plan."

"I lost a ring."

Yang's eyes bulged and she coughed to cover up her strangled cry of shock.

"Hey, Rubes, I think we forgot the desserts inside, can you go get them?" Yang asked. Her look read "find it. Find it _now_."

Ruby smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah! Right! The desserts! Be right back!"

She jumped to her feet and raced inside, throwing the door open. She almost smacked Sun in the face, and he jumped backward to avoid being hit.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, reaching a hand out to put it on her shoulder calmingly.

"I lost a ring!" she hissed. Ruby dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the box she still had, opening it and praying that it was Weiss'.

It wasn't.

"Where'd you see it last?" Sun asked, eyes wide.

"Umm...," Ruby paused to think before her eyes widened.

_/_

_Ruby groaned in frustration, leaning against her sister._

_"Yang, I'm nervous."_

_" **Now** you decide to be nervous? After all this time, you choose the day of to be nervous?"_

_"Yeah! It's the most nerve wracking part of this whole thing!" Ruby defended._

_"Just be quiet and help me set up the picnic," Yang said, rolling her eyes.  
_

_Ruby muttered something under her breath, but Yang let it slide._

_Just as the two sisters set down the picnic basket, the sound of heavy footsteps hit their ears. They spun and came face to face with a small group of Grimm, raising their weapons._

_"Rubes, we can't let them get the food!"_

_"Got it! I'll take care of them!" Ruby called, using her semblance to race across the front yard toward the Grimm, raising her scythe and slashing through them quickly. As she worked, a small black box fell out of her pocket and landed a few dozen meters away from the picnic blanket._

_/_

"Outside! It's outside! I was fighting Grimm, it must have fallen out then!"

Sun glanced over his shoulder toward the kitchen.

"Okay, you go back out there, and I'll find it, alright?"

Ruby pulled him in for a tight hug, squeezing him far too tightly.

"Thank you!" she cried before turning on her heel and racing back outside.

Sun let out a sigh of frustration as he pulled his scroll out of his pocket, sending a quick message on his scroll.

 **Sun:** _Something else went wrong. Find Neo, I need to help Ruby._

 **Pyrrha:** _Got it._

 **Ilia:** _I've got Neptune in here, saying he needs you. Do you want me to keep him here?_

 **Sun:** _Definitely. Looks like it's up to you to find Neo. Good luck, Pyrrha!_

Sun slid his scroll back into his pocket. Well, it wasn't exactly _his_ scroll, considering his was broken. This was Coco's back up she'd given him. Sun still had no idea how or why she had a backup scroll, but he guessed that it didn't matter that much.

-

Ruby dropped back down on the blanket.

"I just remembered that the dessert's out here, hehe," she said awkwardly, opening the picnic basket to show it.

Weiss and Blake glanced at each other before giving Ruby and odd look.

"Are you two feeling alright?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"Alright? We're great! Absolutely wonderful!" Ruby said quickly, giving the pair an awkward smile before passing out paper plates.

Over Weiss, shoulder, she watched Sun as he ran across the front yard silently, three of his clones combing over the area as well in search of the ring box.

Ruby gave him a grateful smile as he glanced their way, and he gave her a big thumbs up before getting back to work.

"Is there a reason you picked this spot in particular?" Weiss asked conversationally, looking around.

Yang instantly put a hand on Weiss' to distract her from looking over at her shoulder toward Sun.

"It's beautiful at sunset. Plus, it's nice an quiet out here. Everyone else is inside, and it's nice for it to just be us for sometimes," she said.

Ruby nodded in agreement, eyes darting over the top of Weiss' head as she saw Sun jump to the ground to look at something. When he stood, a disappointed look on his face, she barely held in a groan.

"It is nice for it to just be us," Blake agreed, smiling at her three girlfriends. "It's nice to see the others, but sometimes... I miss when we had our little room just to us. When we could just relax and not have to think about saving the world, or worry about anything more than the next essay."

"Well, we'll have our own room when we go back to Beacon," Ruby said, forcing herself to look away from Sun before she drew any attention to him.

"Yeah, that'll be nice," Weiss said with a small, wistful smile.

"It'll kind of be like we have our own place," Blake said, flushing after she realized what she'd said.

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other, both grinning in excitement.

Just as Yang was about to ask if that was something Blake might want in the future, Sun came racing up, his clones disappearing as he skidded to a stop behind Weiss a few meters back. He took a deep breath and smoothed his hair before he came walking toward them calmly.

Just before Blake turned around to see him, he tossed a small box to the side, catching it in his tail before holding it behind his back.

"Hey!" he said, turning to face Weiss and Blake. "What are you four up to?"

Weiss frowned.

"Having a nice picnic."

"Oh, mind if I join?" Sun asked, plopping down on the ground.

While Blake and Weiss both looked at his face with different levels of exasperation, Sun's tail slid toward Ruby, poking her hand.

She opened it, and a small box slid into her palm.

"It's-"

"Oh! This is some sort of _romantic_ picnic. Well, don't mind me! Have fun!" he said, hopping to his feet and sauntering off.

When Weiss and Blake looked away, he turned and gave Ruby a big thumbs up, which she met with a grateful smile.


	21. Distractions (Part Two)

Sun raced back inside, slamming the door shut behind him and doing a head count of everyone in the living room. Everyone was still there, Pyrrha was checking upstairs again, meaning that Winter and Penny couldn't have left the spare room...

Sun hurried over to peek in the kitchen, finding Ilia, Nora, Jaune, Taiyang, and Neptune. Just like how he'd left them.

As he went to turn, an alarm went off in his brain, and he hesitated.

Nora? She'd been in the kitchen all night, hadn't she? Yes, Ilia told him that, and she'd been in charge of that room... she hadn't left all night either!

Then...

A memory flashed through Sun's head.

_/_

_Sun raced into the house to avoid Neptune, searching for Neopolitan._

_He ran through the kitchen, seeing Ilia leaning against the wall and watching Nora, Jaune, Ren and Taiyang._

_Sun had winked at Ilia as he ran past, which distracted him as he came into the living room. He was running far too fast for someone in a crowded house, but it had felt important for him to get as far away from Neptune as possible._

_As he entered the living room and turned his focus to ahead of him, he found Nora standing right in front of him. He skidded to a stop to avoid almost bumping into her._

_"Sun, get back here!" Neptune called from the kitchen._

_Sun had jumped at the reminder of the chase and raced off toward the stairs, almost hitting Pyrrha as well._

_/_

Sun's eyes widened.

He spun and his gaze shot around the room until he saw who was out of place.

Nora sat silently in the corner, almost invisible due to her small frame and uncharacteristic silence.

"Neo!" Sun snapped, hurrying toward the Nora duplicate.

The girl's head snapped up, and a familiar grin grew across her face.

Nora disappeared, melting to reveal Neopolitan.

"Neo, why were you hiding?" Ciel asked, not looking up from a book she was reading.

Sun glanced at Ciel, who had a small smile on her face, barely recognizable on anyone else's face, but easy to see considering she never smiled.

"Did you know?!" Sun cried in disbelief.

Neo laughed silently.

_/_

_"Has anyone seen Neo?!" Sun called through the living room._

_Ciel glanced up, seeing Neo looking at her from up the closet. She held a finger to her lips, and Ciel barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes._

_"What did she do now?" Ciel asked, sighing._

_"Nothing yet. We just don't know where she is," Sun said._

_Ciel looked up for just a moment and saw Neo's expression of pleading.  
_

_"You should check upstairs. Sometimes she likes to scare Penny and Winter when they're kissing. Drives Winter crazy," Ciel said, going back to her book_ _._

_Neo gave her a wide grin and a thumbs up._

_Sun said something, but Ciel ignored it as Neo shifted into Nora in the closet, stepping out as Sun raced up the stairs, sending a message on Coco's spare scroll._

_/_

"She asked for my help, and I decided to help her," Ciel said with a shrug.

"Why did you hide?!" Sun cried as he stared at Neo.

_'You were looking for me, thought it'd be fun to see how long until you found me. You took longer than expected.'_

As Ciel translated for her, Sun sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, just... stay inside, I have enough to deal with right now. Please!" he called.

"SUN! This crazy girl's trying to kill me!" Neptune shouted from the kitchen, and Sun groaned.

"Great! Another thing!" he thought for a moment before his tail hung down beside him limply.

"Be there in a second, Tune!"

He sent Pyrrha a message to watch the front door before trailing toward the kitchen with a rueful look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one person got it right, despite the surprising amount of guesses and rereads! Good job, bwbies!


	22. Distractions (Part Three)

"Hey, Neptune!" Sun said as he entered the kitchen, tail wagging as he grinned awkwardly at his friend.

Neptune looked at Ilia nervously, seeing that she had inched the blade closer to him.

"Ils, it's alright, he's not going to hurt me."

She nodded, putting Lightning Lash back in its sheath and smiling at him.

Neptune looked at her nervously.

"Don't worry, Tune. As long as you don't threaten me, she won't do anything. She's kind of protective. Guess Pyrrha was right," Sun said, smirking at his girlfriend and sending her a wink. She shook her head, scales coloring just a bit.

"Come on, Sun, we need to go."

Instantly, Nora was on her feet, sauntering over to Sun.

"Oh, he's not going anywhere."

Neptune glanced between Nora and Ilia.

"Sun, what's keeping you here?" he finally asked. "If it's not Blake, then it's another girl."

Sun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well-"

Nora cut in.

"Two girls, actually. They're both very nice, very pretty, and very much out of his league," she said.

Sun scoffed, smacking her in the back of the head with his tail.

"Are not!"

"Pyrrha is at least, Sunny. She's out of both our leagues," Ilia said, smirking at him.

"Unbelievable. Even in a relationship I'm somehow a third wheel."

"Third wheels are important to tricycles!" Jaune called.

"Yeah! Good point, sweet cheeks," Nora said, sending him a wink.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?!" Neptune cried.

"Your friend here happens to have gotten himself _two_ girlfriends while he was away is what happened," Nora said, holding her hand up for a fist bump. Sun used his tail to do it, grinning at Neptune.

"You _what_?!"

"Guess that makes me a better ladies' man than you, Tune!"

He gaped at him, and Sun checked over his shoulder almost nervously.

"Actually, speaking of ladies, I really do need to get back to my job."

"Job?" Neptune asked.

Sun turned with a smirk.

"Being the world's best wingman! I go where I'm needed!" Sun cried.

With that, he raced out of the room toward the front window, staring out of it with narrowed eyes to get a better look.

He saw the four girls sitting on the picnic and talking. He didn't know what they were saying, but it was clear that the two sisters hadn't popped the question considering the mood seemed light.

Sun was about to turn around and talk to Pyrrha, who was a little ways to the right watching the door, but then he saw... a Grimm. It was a small thing, hidden in the shadows, and couldn't even kill anything bigger than a young child... But it would most certainly be inconvenient for the four girls, especially considering the fact that Sun could see Ruby's hand twitching toward her pocket, where he knew she had those rings hidden.

"Oh dust, just what I needed now. Pyr, baby, watch the door, I'm sorry, gotta run. Make sure Ilia doesn't let Neptune out of the kitchen, he'll only make the problem worse. Love you!" Sun called as he opened the door.

The sun was just about to set over the trees, which made the small clearing the four were in darker than earlier, which was good for Sun considering it would help him blend in.

Sun ran quietly around the perimeter of the clearing, glad that Blake was distracted, because otherwise she likely would have heard his footsteps.

Yang saw him and frowned. He waved her off, miming opening a box and getting down on one knee.

Yang nodded and Sun slipped into the forestry by their picnic, pulling his weapon, in staff form, and slamming it against the Grimm. It let out a quiet, startled cry before disappearing into dust. Sun looked around for other Grimm, but didn't find any. He decided to crouch in the woods to watch, just in case something **else** went wrong.

And maybe he wanted to get to see the proposal. He was happy for them, alright?!


	23. Pop Goes the Question (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!

Weiss glanced between Ruby and Yang. They'd been acting odd lately, and even more so tonight. They kept looking around as if expecting something or someone to appear.

Weiss grabbed Blake's hand a squeezed it, both as a signal and as a source of comfort. She knew that Blake was nervous too, but the pair hadn't spoken of it much, mostly because of said worries.

"Ruby, Yang, what's going on?" Weiss demanded.

The sisters jumped at the former heiress' formal tone and demanding words.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked nervously.

"You two have been acting off for days now, and we're starting to get seriously worried," Blake said, squeezing Weiss' hand back gently.

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other before nodding.

Behind Blake, a twig snapped, and she jumped, looking over at the forest. Before she could say or do anything, her girlfriends stole her attention back.

"Well, Rubes and I have been thinking a lot about the future," Yang began. Ruby nodded with equal parts excitement and nervousness.

"And we want you two to be a part of ours. For the rest of our lives, actually," Ruby added.

"Weiss, you're tenacious and cunning and beautiful, inside and out. You act cold and distant, but you're one of the sweetest people either of us have ever met. When we met you, we were intimidated by your confidence and, let's be honest, rudeness. But you've grown and changed into one of the two people we love most in this world," Yang said.

Ruby rummaged in her pocket as she turned to Blake.

"Blake, you're smart and funny and absolutely stunning, inside and out. When we met, you were withdrawn and shy, but we've gotten to watch you grow into the faunus you were always meant to be, and that's one of the best blessings of our lives. When we met, you didn't want anything to do with us, but we were able to wear you down, and that makes us the luckiest sisters in the world," Ruby said.

The two sisters both pulled out a small black box.

Ruby turned to face Weiss as she opened the box in her hand while Yang turned to Blake.

"I guess you could say this is what's been wrong with us," Yang said.

"Weiss, Blake," the two sisters said together, "will you marry us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly am NOT above leaving you on a cliff hanger!


	24. Pop Goes the Question (Part Three)

Ruby and Yang watched their girlfriends with apprehension.

Weiss' hands were folded over her mouth as she looked down at the rings in shock.

Blake had a more reserved reaction, as always, and instead she just stared down at the rings with wide eyes, an air of fear in them as she did.

Weiss' mind was going a mile a minute. A moment ago, she'd been worried that the two girls might break up with them, but it turned out... they actually wanted to get _married_. In her mind's eye, Weiss could imagine the future. It started with a small wedding, walking down the aisle to see the three girls she loved waiting for her right there. The picture soon shifted to show her waking up every morning for the rest of her life **knowing** that they would be there, her **wives** would be there waiting for her. Ruby with her excited grin, Yang with classic smirk, Blake with that small smile that held so much sentiment in its simplistic fondness... She could imagine kids, several of them. Could imagine what it would be like to guide them through the world with her **wives** at her side. Could imagine spending lazy days inside with the three other girls. Could imagine what she had always seen as the perfect family. The joy that would fill the house, the assurance that they wouldn't leave her, because they loved her just as much as she loved them. She could see them buying a house. It would probably be small, barely the size of her father's dining hall, but she wouldn't care, because it would be _theirs_. At the mention of her father, the image flickered for a moment. What had seemed like pristine bliss suddenly morphed into terror as she could see the horrific possibilities. They were so young, their relationship so abnormal that almost everyone, including Blake's parents, had thought it was doomed from the very start. What if they ended up like her parents? Hating one another, ruining their family and destroying their children's childhood?

Weiss forced herself to look up at the three girls around her, and imagine how that would be. The gut wrenching feeling it would cause, the horrific betrayal... but in Yang and Ruby's eyes, she could only find love and hope. No matter how long she looked into those eyes, she knew that she would never find what she feared. They would never end up broken like her parents. She looked at Blake, seeing the troubled expression on her face.

Suddenly, Weiss felt her blood run cold. If Blake said no... the former heiress knew that she would be crushed. That was enough information for her to know she _did_ want to get married to the three, even if it scared her. Even if she worried it would end up as nothing but heartache and despair, she knew she would roll the dice with them. She was willing to take this risk because she was in love with them, and she knew that she would be no matter what happened. In a couple decades, when they were old and wrinkly and maybe on their death beds, Weiss knew she would still be in love with them, no matter what happened. A horrible divorce, any fights that might happen along the way... that wouldn't change it. And as Weiss thought about her death bed, she knew that if she were dying, she would regret saying no and breaking up without knowing more than she would regret saying yes and going through the worst case scenario.

Because love made people do stupid things. Weiss guessed that with how much love she felt, she might just be the stupidest person on the planet.

So she knew her answer, and she knew it would never change. Now all she had to do was hope that Blake felt the same.

Blake stared down at the rings with an insane mixture of emotions that she desperately tried to sort through. First was joy, and she understood that, so she set it to the side for the time being, but she knew she'd have to come back to it. She did the same with her giddiness and excitement. When she got to fear and terror, she hesitated, digging toward the reasoning for each.

It didn't take her long to know why she felt them. It was Adam.

She was horrified of what might happen after they got married. Would they change? The three of them were the people she loved most in the world, and Blake didn't know if she could live with watching them all go down the path Adam had. One tenth of what she felt for any of them was far more than twice what she'd felt for Adam, which just served to make her even more worried. She didn't know if she could handle watching any one of them change, and the possibility of it made her want to run like a scared little girl. The leave her problems behind and never have to deal with them again. She could leave now, and never come back, meaning that she would never have to see any of them change. For a moment, the prospect made perfect sense. She would have the most wonderful memories of the three, and she would never have to sully them again. She could lock the memories up and live with them instead! It would be a wonderful sort of paradise... except... except the memories weren't **them**. The memories might show her Ruby's enthusiasm to help and excitement she got every time their relationship was mentioned... but it wouldn't **be** Ruby. The memories could replay Weiss' moments of weakness, where she let herself open up to her girlfriends, but it would **be** Weiss. The memories could show her images of Yang's smile and playful nature... but if she left... then she would never get to see any of those things again. The thought made her freeze in realization.

She looked up at her girlfriends slowly, tracing every centimeter of their faces with determination, so that she could remember this for the rest of her life. Not because she was going to run... but because she wanted to remember the way they looked, the way the night had gone, the way she'd **felt** for when she had to retell this story to family, to friends... to children, possibly.

Running away? She had considered **running away** from _them_?! That was... well, that was the stupidest thing she'd ever considered, to say the least!

That was insane to her now. She was in love with them, and she would trust them with her life, **had** trusted them with her life daily for a long time.

They wouldn't go down that road. They weren't Adam. For dust's sake, they'd helped her **kill** Adam.

But more importantly than that... Blake wanted this more than she could remember wanting anything else in her life, and it was a mind boggling thing.

She was twenty, and the day before last she had all but yelled at her mother for insinuating that the four of them would have kids in the future...

But now she realized that she wanted to marry them. And not just say yes to marrying them, she wanted to call a priest right this minute and have them wed where they sat!

Blake scoured her mind for something to say, something that would be memorable and bring tears to people's eyes when they heard the story... but she realized that didn't matter, because this moment had already brought tears to not only Blake's eyes, but Weiss' as well.

So she said the only thing she could think of.

"Yes."

Her voice came out hoarse, so she cleared her throat, smiling down at the two sisters, glancing to the side at Weiss.

"Yes, I will marry you," she said with a wide smile.

Ruby and Yang's eyes widened and they almost spoke, but Weiss beat them to it.

"Me too. I want to marry you three," Weiss said, wiping at her eyes with her hand as she beamed.


	25. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. Long chapter, you see.

Ruby let out a laugh of excitement before she launched herself at the pair, tackling both of them and almost making both girls fall over.

Yang followed a moment after, and the four fell to the ground.

Ruby and Yang laughed in excitement as they sprawled out on the ground.

"They said yes!" Ruby said happily.

Yang chuckled, reaching up to pat her sister on the back.

"I know, I was there."

Blake put her head against Yang's shoulder as they continued to lay on the ground.

Weiss curled closer to her girlfriends-no, her future wives.

She suddenly grinned wider.

"Did you forget to give us the rings?" the former heiress asked.

"Nope! No engagement rings, which means that we kind of need to save them for the actual wedding," Ruby said.

"How long were you two planning this?" Blake asked as she relaxed in their embrace.

"Since we left Beacon!" Ruby said happily. "It was my idea, too!"

"First good idea you've had as long as I've known you," Yang said.

Weiss laughed quietly as she saw Ruby pout. The sad expression only lasted for a moment before it turned into a grin again.

Suddenly, a form emerged from the woods, cheering.

"You guys, I'm so happy for you!" Sun cried, couching on the ground in front of him.

"What's he doing here?" Weiss muttered.

"What am I-Weiss, I'm the entire reason that you four got to have your romantic moment, Ruby and Yang got to propose because I was running around like a loon all day! And it wasn't just today! I have been working on this for you four for _forever_! So don't ask why I get to celebrate with you! I worked my _tail_ off! Look, it's two inches shorter now!" he said, holding his tail up limply with his left hand.

Weiss and Blake glanced at the sisters.

"Yeah, he kinda did do almost everything. Except pick the rings. That was us," Yang said.

"Yeah!'"

Weiss couldn't help herself.

"When is it? I mean, I'm sure you have an idea of the time frame," she said.

"When's what?" Yang asked.

"The marriage?" Weiss prompted.

"Uh... we were just kinda focused on getting the two of you to agree to marry us at all," Ruby said with a grin.

"You should have known we'd say yes," Blake said, moving closer to kiss the team leader.

"Yeah, but, to be fair, we were really excited," Ruby said when she pulled back.

Blake considered for a moment.

"I want to be married," the cat faunus said.

"Yes, we know. That's why we're getting married," Weiss said.

"No. I mean I don't want to wait. I don't want the fancy long engagement, I don't want to spend months waiting to get married. I want to **be** married," Blake said.

There was a beat of silence before Ruby and Yang grinned.

"That sounds great!" Ruby said happily.

"Fine with me," Yang said.

Weiss found herself smiling. When she was younger, her father would sometimes talk about how she would get married for some political arrangement, and her mother would try to cheer her up with talking about how beautiful the wedding would be, and she would describe all of the wonderful dresses and rings...

But Weiss didn't care about that anymore.

"I'd love to."

Sun grinned down at the four of them.

"Yang, I think there's a lot of people who would _really_ like to know how this ended up," he said, holding out his tail.

Yang laughed and grabbed his tail, pulling herself to her feet before helping the others.

"We're getting married!" Ruby cried, throwing herself at Blake again.

The faunus let out a grunt, but she grinned down at Ruby and wrapped her arms around the team leader, holding Ruby up as she walked toward the house.

"Tonight couldn't have been that crazy, Sun. Quit your complaining," Yang said, clapping a hand on his shoulder with a grin.

He turned to stare at her.

"I mean, nothing happened with us," Yang continued.

"Yang, Ruby lost a ring! I had to find it _on the ground_ while you were having your picnic!"

"Ruby what?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby lost your ring. When I can by, I was giving it back to her," Sun said dismissively.

"You lost my ring?" Weiss said, laughing.

Ruby laughed awkwardly, burying her face in Blake's hair.

"Maybe?"

Sun chuckled, holding open the door for the four girls.

"And don't even get me _started_ on Neo! She was messing with me all night! Oh, **and** I killed a Grimm for you people!"

"What? When?" Ruby asked.

"Like two minutes before you proposed."

"How-"

"I'll tell you later," Sun said dismissively.

Blake turned to face Sun, a thankful smile on her face.

"Thank you, Sun. If there's anything we can do to repay you-"

"Oh, it's fine! It _is_ the best man's job, anyways!"

Yang laughed.

"I promised him he could be my best man if you two agreed. So I guess that means you have to pick someone else, and soon, Kit-Kat."

Blake rolled her eyes, but couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"You know, Pyrrha and Ilia helped me _all_ day, so maybe you could try to repay them someway too!" Sun said, tail waving excitedly.

As they walked inside, several people turned to face them.

"You five certainly look happy," Winter said, a small smile on her lips.

Ruby let go of Blake as she excitedly turned to face the rest of the room.

During Sun's absence, it seemed that everyone had coalesced in the living room, Pyrrha and Ilia watching them from the corner.

Sun's girlfriends certainly seemed intrigued at new development and looked to him for an explanation.

"Can I tell them?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.

"Heck yeah!" Yang cheered.

Weiss and Blake nodded, watching her with fond expressions as she turned to speak.

"We're getting married!" she cried at full volume.

Sun side stepped away from the team, looping an arm around Ilia to give the four room for the celebration that was bound to start sometime.

There was a moment of shocked silence before a cheer arose from the large group.

Penny launched herself across the room and tackled Ruby in excitement.

"Friend Ruby, congratulations!"

The others soon hurried after, tackling different members of team RWBY. Ilia and Pyrrha seemed exceedingly shocked, glancing at Sun.

"Yeah, that's what we were helping with all night!" he said in enthusiasm.

Ilia hugged Blake tightly, Winter and Whitley stepping forward to speak to their sister with a small smile on each of their faces.

"Is that what you two have been hiding?" Coco asked, throwing an arm around Yang with a grin.

Yang nodded, laughing as she shoved the other girl off her.

Taiyang sauntered over to his daughters, pulling both of them into one big hug.

"I'm sure you'll do better than we did," he whispered, which mad Yang sniffle and hug him even tighter.

The celebrations dragged on for almost an hour before they'd all gravitated back toward the couches, sitting down in groups.

"So," Taiyang said suddenly, "when's the wedding? Your mothers and I had ours in summer-"

"Next week, at the latest. We want to get married soon, but we need to give some guests at least that long to get here. Dress shopping will probably be a problem as well, considering I'm quite certain that Ruby doesn't have any of her own," Weiss said, smirking at Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby whined.

"Next week?!" many people cried together.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled the faunus into her lap gently, setting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Someone here said they couldn't wait longer than that," Yang said with a wide smile.

Blake flushed.

"Well, these two had to propose at eighteen and twenty," she said, gesturing at Ruby and Yang.

"Yeah! And you said yes!" Ruby said happily, leaning against Weiss' shoulder and kissing her on the neck.

The former heiress squirmed, pushing against Yang and Blake as she tried to avoid Ruby.

Ruby just laughed and moved closer, holding Weiss around the waist gently.

"Well, as best man, I'm taking _you_ ," he pointed at Yang, "shopping."

"Please save me," Yang said, pulling Blake closer to her.

"Nope! We're stealing the airship, and that's final!" Sun said, tail wagging.

"You're not going _anywhere_ ," Neptune said, glaring at Sun.

Ilia put a hand on Sun's arm possessively.

"He's his own person, and you'll have everyone in this house on you in seconds if you try to take him against his will," she said.

Sun put his arm around her shoulders.

"How about you two just calm down, alright? I'm definitely not leaving until _at least_ after the wedding! I mean, without me, tonight would have been a disaster, so I shudder to think what would go wrong if I'm not there day of!"

Ilia put her head on Sun's shoulder.

"Blake, if you want, I can go with you tomorrow. Neo can drop Sun and Yang off somewhere else and we can go looking for an outfit," she offered, sounding very awkward.

Blake smiled at her gently.

"I'd love to go with you, Ilia."

"As touching as all that is," Sun said, waving his hand dismissively, "I have a very important question for you four."

Team RWBY looked up, some looking nervous.

"Whose last name are you taking?" he asked, grinning and letting his serious facade disappear.

"Mine, of course," Yang said with a smirk.

"Ew, no way! I'm not taking your name!" Ruby whined.

"Well, Blake and Weiss can take my name while you stay Rose then!"

Weiss shook her head quickly.

"No. No way. We're not having different last names," the former heiress said quickly.

"How about we hyphenate all four of them?" Ruby suggested.

"I pity the child that would have to remember all that," Sun said, laughing.

Blake flushed, glancing at her newly engaged teammates with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"How about Rose?" Ruby said, smiling gently.

"No way. I'm not losing my last name for yours. I don't want anyone to think we're married," Yang said with a grimace.

"What about Belladonna, then? I always liked Blake's last name!" Ruby suggested, glancing at the faunus.

"Why not Weiss'? People would totally be respectful of Schnees," Yang said.

Weiss glanced at Yang uncomfortably at the words, staring at her. Her gaze flickered to Blake.

"I'm not sure... that would be a good idea," Weiss said slowly.

"Why not?" Ruby asked. Always so kind and innocent.

"A faunus... last name Schnee?" Weiss said quietly to Ruby.

"What's wrong with a faunus being a Schnee?" Sun asked, smirking as he looked at the four girls.

Weiss flushed.

"That's not what I-"

Ruby sat up quickly, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Belladonna-Schnee! Or Schnee-Belladonna! That way it's like we get both of their names, and the Schnees combine with faunus! Faunus combine with Schnees!" Ruby cried, clapping her hands.

The team considered, and Blake smiled, reaching over to put her hand on Weiss' own.

"I like it. Has a nice ring to it. Belladonna-Schnee."

"Why does Belladonna get to go first?" Weiss asked, though there was a slightly playful look in her eyes.

"Because it's alphabetical?" Blake asked, leaning closer to her.

"That seems like a bad reason," Weiss said.

"Because you love me?" Blake tried again.

Weiss connected their lips gently.

When they pulled apart, Weiss looked up at her with a wide smile.

"Fine. But only because I'm in a _very_ good mood," the former heiress said. Blake grinned and was about to lean back in, but a voice gave her pause, reminding her that there were other people in the room with them.

"One more question," Sun said.

"Which is?" Weiss asked, sounding just a little irritable. She really was far too happy to be all out angry at the boy, and she smiled as Blake ran her thumb over the back of her hand.

"Can you four, like... legally get married?" he asked with a small frown on his face. "I mean, I know you can still have the ceremony and all, but like can you legally be married?"

Ruby and Yang glanced at their father, who had a small smile on his face.

"You know, we live in a very remote part of Vale. Small little town, little village. Not because we couldn't live somewhere nice, but because... out back? That's where your mothers and I got married. It's practiced here, legally I mean... and once you're legally married..."

"It's recognized everywhere on Remnant," Weiss breathed, eyes wide.

"That's right, future daughter-in-law of mine. So yes, Sun, they can get married."


	26. Cornered

Sun all but skipped into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Today had gone _great_! He'd gotten his friends engaged **and** dodged a bullet-

"Sun!" Neptune snapped, stalking up behind him.

Sun grimaced.

Alright, he hadn't dodged a bullet, but he had helped get his friends engaged.

"Yeah, Tune?" he called, holding himself a glass of water with his tail while he filled two others. Having three limbs that could carry things was a real blessing when suddenly both your girlfriends end up asking you to get them water as well.

"When are you coming back, man?" he asked.

"I told you, the earliest I would possibly leave would be next week, after the wedding," Sun said, taking a sip of his drink.

Neptune groaned, running a hand through his hair, which he only did when he was flirting or truly frustrated.

"Dude, I get it. You've got two hot girls that say they're into you, but you can't ditch your team for them!"

"You have literally done that. Multiple times," Sun pointed out.

"But I always came back in a few days."

"Also, by the way, they don't 'say they're into me,' we're in a serious relationship. Or, we have been since the day before yesterday. Just because it's new doesn't mean it's not real."

"So you're just going to ditch us because you have two new girlfriends?" Neptune asked, frowning.

Sun sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not trying to ditch you! I've just... got a new life."

"That doesn't have room for your teammates."

"Tune, have you _seen_ that living room? There's literally not enough furniture in there for all of us. There's totally room for you guys in my life! It's just... I'm a Huntsman now! I have a job lined up at Beacon for next year!"

"You _what?!_ "

"Yeah! It's awesome, and I'm totally going to brag later, but that's not the point. I've got room for you guys in my life, and if I didn't, then I'd **make** room! I'll always have room for you guys!"

"But you left," Neptune pointed out.

"As previously decided, I was kinda kidnapped, but that's not the point. I'm sorry I left and haven't really been in contact since. I swear I'll be better about that. But you can't just drag me back to Shade Academy. Tune, I...," Sun awkwardly coughed, blushing, "I think I'm in love, alright? But they're not the only reason that I'm staying. These people are _awesome_! And I really like hanging out with them. Their adventures are **insane** , and _so_ fun! They're my friends too now."

Neptune stared at Sun for a long moment before he smiled, nodding slightly.

"Alright. I'm gonna miss you though."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

"You're one to talk, Mr. 'I have a new team now, I don't need you three anymore.'"

"I didn't say that!"

"Pretty sure you did," Neptune said, grinning.

Sun rolled his eyes and the pair started to walk out of the kitchen toward the living room.

Just as they were about to rejoin the conversation, Neptune put a hand on Sun's chest to stop him.

"Hey, wait. Is that Ilia chick your girlfriend?"

"Yeah! She's awesome, man, you're gonna love her."

"Hopefully she's not going to threaten me with bodily harm again," Neptune muttered.

Sun laughed.

"Of course she won't! I mean... probably. I don't know, she's kinda defensive. It's cute though, especially when she gets all angry. She looks like a deadly marshmallow."

Neptune glanced at him.

"She almost decapitated me, Sun."

"I know. Wasn't her expression just the most precious thing you've ever seen in your life?"

"No."

Sun started toward Ilia and Pyrrha, Neptune following after him.

"As you requested, a glass of water. Your wish is my command," Sun said with a fake accent.

As Pyrrha and Ilia took the waters, Sun winked and threw himself back onto the couch. He patted the seat beside him welcomingly to Neptune, moving closer to Pyrrha and Ilia to make room.

"Wait... you're dating Pyrrha Nikos?!" Neptune cried suddenly, eyes wide.

"Yeah! Isn't she awesome?" Sun asked with a wide smile.

"She's... yeah, I mean... I've seen a bunch of your fights!" Neptune said with a mix of nervousness and excitement.

Pyrrha glanced at Ilia and Sun with an almost anxious look on her face.

"Thank you, Neptune. That's very sweet of you to say."

"Oh yeah! I forgot you were like some champion fighter!" Sun cried, tail wagging as Neptune sat down beside him.

"You **forgot**?" Neptune asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. She's also a Maiden!" Sun said happily.

"A what?" Neptune asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ilia said quickly.

Neptune glanced at her, looking worried.

"Uh... sorry we had a bad introduction... twice now, I guess. It's good to meet you again, Ilia," he said, giving her an awkward smile.

"It's good to meet you as well, Neptune," she said, though she didn't seem to agree with her words, based off of her tone.

Neptune suddenly leaned over to whisper in Sun's ear.

"Hey, is everyone here polygamous? Because that would be **awesome** , man. I could get myself like four girlfriends!"

Sun shook his head quickly.

"Tune, seriously man, don't flirt with anyone here. Everyone is _super_ happy in their relationships and would cut your junk off if you flirt with their girls."

Neptune glanced at him, eyes slightly wide.

Ilia seemed to suddenly remember why she didn't originally like Neptune, and she scowled. Pyrrha put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder calmingly.

"Give him a chance, babe," she whispered. "He's Sun's friend after all, how bad could he be?"

Ilia considered for a moment.

"Isn't Sun friends with Neo?"

Pyrrha barely held in a laugh.

"Yes, and you are too."

"Right, I keep forgetting that."

Pyrrha giggled quietly, rolling her eyes.

Sun elbowed his friend.

"Try to make conversation! I'm serious, you'll love them!" he considered for a moment. "Except don't actually love them, because you're like a brother to me and I am **not** down with that weird sharing stuff that's going on between Ruby and Yang. I mean, I'm really, _really_ , happy for them, but that's **not** what I would want for me, ya know?"

Neptune rolled his eyes at his friend's rambling, turning to face Sun's girlfriends with a smile.

"So, uh... tell me about yourselves!" Neptune tried awkwardly.

There was a beat of silence in which neither Pyrrha or Ilia spoke.

Sun laughed it off.

"They're not very fond of talking about themselves! Pyrrha's a Maiden... but I'm not supposed to tell you about that, I guess... I'm trying to find hobbies you might have in common..."

Pyrrha smiled and looked down at Ilia.

"Flirting with a beautiful woman, perhaps?" she asked in that innocent voice of hers.

Ilia's scales flushed pink and Neptune stared in shock.

"Wait, Sun, is Ilia a faunus?" he asked.

Ilia glared at him, scales shifting crimson red next.

"So what?" she asked irritably.

He held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"I was just shocked. I couldn't exactly tell..."

"Ilia's a chameleon faunus, so she can blend in with humans pretty well. Her scales turn all sorts of colors, and it's really cool!" Sun said quickly, desperate to start up a conversation.

Ilia and Pyrrha each took a sip of their water, glancing at each other.

Sun grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck.

This conversation was _definitely_ not going as well as he had hoped. He needed something to help break the tension...

His eyes widened and his tail reached out behind him to snatch onto Nora's wrist as she passed.

"Nora, how about you tell Neptune here about your adventures!"

Nora grinned in excitement, hurrying over.

"Okay! So, it all began however long it was ago-"

"Two years ago at Beacon," Ren said.

"-in the dead of night-"

"In the evening," Ren corrected.

"-where all was still and unnaturally quiet-"

"There was a very large fight on Beacon Academy property. You were there," Ren continued.

"-and Pyrrha Nikos _died_!"

"Almost died," Jaune called over.

Sun grinned as he leaned back against the couch, confident that Nora break **all** of the ice with her hammer of conversation.

Pyrrha leaned against his side with a small smile on her face as she looked up at him.

He beamed down at her, wrapping his arm around her and Ilia, who was curled up beside the redhead.

As Neptune got enraptured in the story of Ilia and Pyrrha at the fall of Beacon, Sun's smile widened.

This was going to going to work out just fine.


	27. Preparation

The night went by quickly for team RWBY with all of the excitement, both their and that of their friends and family. 

As the four fell into Yang's bed, exhausted from the long day, they were asleep within minutes, curled up in a small pile. Yang and Ruby were in the middle tonight, which was a rather rare occasion, with Weiss curled up at Yang's side while Ruby spooned Weiss. Yang's arm was wrapped around her sister, pulling her back against her side so that the four were close as they slumbered. Even as they slept, there was a sense of tension around them, as if the air shook in excitement for the four girls.

-

When the morning came, Weiss pushed herself closer to Ruby, keeping her eyes shut. She didn't want to get up, but she could already hear movement around the room, which meant that her girlfriends were up-

She froze, and her eyes shot open.

Girlfriends? She didn't have any of those. She had three Fiancées.

She grinned like a fool as she sat up, feeling more energized than she ever did.

Her teammates, her Fiancées, seemed to notice this as well.

"Someone's in a good mood," Blake commented.

"How could I not be?" Weiss asked as she stood with vigor, looking around the room in excitement.

"I think I can understand that," Blake said as she pulled her coat over her shoulders.

"You look nicer without that coat, you know," Yang called, smirking.

Blake flushed instantly, glancing down. Underneath her white coat, she wore a small black crop top. Yang gave her a wink and Ruby giggled.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"You're both children," she said, though she slipped the coat off silently and set it down.

"Make that three of us," Weiss said with a wide smile.

Blake flushed as the former heiress' gaze lingered on her, and the faunus had to glance away.

"Okay, seriously, what happened to Weiss? Who took the woman we love?" Yang asked.

Weiss laughed quietly, slapping Yang on the arm playfully.

"You don't have to be so dramatic. I'm just... happy. _Really_ happy," Weiss said.

Yang grinned, wrapping her arms around the former heiress and lifting her into the air for a kiss.

When they pulled back, Weiss looked at her with fondness, hand resting against her cheek.

"As much as we love seeing you happy, we do want our normal snarky Weiss back at _some_ point," Yang said.

Weiss rolled her eyes, nodding.

"She will be. And she'll be all yours. Once you finally put a ring on this finger, that is," Weiss said, gesturing at her finger as Yang set her down.

"Did you _want_ an engagement ring? Cause we can get you an engagement ring, Angel," Yang said.

Weiss shook her head.

"I just can't wait much longer for the wedding ring."

"Good, because your ring was the most expensive," Yang said with a grin.

Weiss flushed.

"What do they look like, anyways? I didn't get a good look at them last night," she said.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Ruby cried excitedly, bouncing on the tips of her toes. "But I _can_ tell you that they're beautiful!"

"Just like you two," Yang said, grinning at Blake and Weiss.

Just as Blake was about to respond, there was the loud sound of a fist pounding against the door.

"Hey, love birds! If you really want to get married next Monday, you're going to have to hurry it up in there so we can get into town!" Sun called.

"What's the rush?" Blake asked.

"Neo's about five minutes from getting distracted by Ciel, and do any of you know how long that can last?" Sun responded.

Ruby groaned.

"Hours."

"Exactly! So move it or lose it!"

The door swung open and Sun leaned against the door frame, reaching past Blake to wrap his tail around Yang's wrist and tug her out of bedroom.

"Come on, we've got a _lot_ to discuss!"

"Like what?" Yang asked, frowning.

"Well, we're getting your wedding outfit today first!" Sun said with a grin. "Also, are we taking Ruby? Because Penny wants to take her dress shopping, but I'm not sure that Penny knows... well, _anything_ about dresses."

"And you do?" Yang asked, grinning.

"I am," Sun struck a pose with his fists on his hips as he looked up, " **the** best man, Yang, you really think I'd leave you hanging like that? I know all about dresses and suits! I stayed up last night doing _very_ unmanly research about dresses, bouquets, ya know, the works!"

Yang smiled at him.

"You know, you're a really good guy, Sun. I'm glad you really are my new best friend and lesbro."

Sun gasped.

"Yes! Finally, some recognition! Let's go, lessis! Is lessis a word? Doesn't matter, you're my new best friend, and I'm going to make your wedding day _magical_. Come on!"

"We should probably take Ruby with us," Yang said.

"Right!" Sun cried, reaching out to grab Ruby by the wrist and pull her after him.

"Penny, we're leaving!"

Penny grinned in excitement, shooting to her feet and racing after Sun.

She tugged Winter behind her, latching onto Whitley as well as they hurried toward the ariship.

Winter laughed quietly, shaking her head fondly as she let her girlfriend drag her along.

As they reached the door, Sun stopped to turn to the kitchen counter, where he found Ilia sitting.

"Ils, come on, we're leaving," he said, holding out his arm. She smiled and slipped her own into his, letting him lead her away. In some ways, she still found it weird to have a boyfriend, considering she'd always been very _unattracted_ to the male species, but Sun was... well, he was different. He was sweet and kind, accepting and gentle... he was her exception. But that didn't make his boyfriend characteristics any less odd. He was always playing at the gentleman, but being relaxed enough that it was clearly an act. She found it impossibly endearing.

As if he could tell what she was thinking, Sun turned to glance at her, smiling that heart stopping grin of his.

"Come on, we gotta hurry, I think Neo's about to get distracted," he said.

"Right!" Ilia said, shaking her head to clear it and running at his side.

The group piled onto the airship, and Neo slammed a hand against the hanger door, glancing back with a grin. In the co-pilot's seat sat Ciel, as Neo refused to go without her, considering she would be away from the house for several hours and didn't want to get bored. Ciel had agreed because she didn't want Neo to be bored. Maybe the world itself didn't want Neo to be bored, because it might not be able to handle it.

"Neo, take us away!" Sun cried dramatically, taking a seat and turning to face Ruby and Yang.

"Alright, so you're a dress girl, right?" Sun asked, pointing at Ruby.

She frowned.

"Not really."

Yang rolled her eyes.

"She's a dress girl, she just doesn't like wearing them."

"Got it! What about you?"

Yang shrugged, seeming a bit surprised at the question.

"Uh, I don't know. I've always worn dresses, but...," she trailed off, and Sun nodded.

"Alright, we can try out some suits too if you want. I hear that some shops make horrendous yellow ones," he said, elbowing her playfully.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk," she said.

"You wear, like, all yellow, Yang," Sun said.

She didn't respond, but she rolled her eyes again.

"Alright! Today is going to be _busy_! So we'll stop at the dress shop first for Ruby, and maybe you, and then-"

"Wait, what about breakfast?!" Ruby cried.

"Oh, right, Blake wanted me to give you these," Sun said, tossing her a ziploc bag. "Said she knew we'd be busy all day and wanted you to have them."

Ruby looked down at the bag, finding a small note written on it.

_Love you, Sugar._

_-Kit-Kat_

Ruby grinned as she tore the bag open, reaching in and grabbing a cookie. She shoved it in her mouth, causing Yang and Sun to stare at her.

Ruby chewed for a long moment, swallowing the entire treat, before looking up at them.

"What?"

"How did she... did she unhinge her jaw to do that?! Is she secretly a snake faunus?!" Sun cried.

"No, she's just... dedicated when it comes to dessert," Yang said.

Sun stared at the team leader for a long moment, and she awkwardly reached her hand toward the bag slowly, creeping out with a cookie. Sun blinked, and when his eyes opened again, the cookie was nowhere to be found. Ruby's puffed up chipmunk cheeks were more than enough to tell him where it had gone.

He considered for a moment before shaking his head.

"You know what? There's not enough time before the wedding to fix _that,_ so we're just going to have to hope that Weiss doesn't decide to break up with you because of your table manners."

Ruby attempted to respond, but it was muffled by the cookie still in her mouth.

Sun laughed.

Penny was bouncing up and down in her seat happily, looking between the others with excitement.

"This is going to be so much fun, Friend Ruby! Thank you for allowing me to help you pick out a wedding dress!"

Ruby turned to face Penny, smiling broadly as she swallowed the remains of the cookie.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Pen... would you like to be my maid of honor?" she asked.

Penny beamed and threw herself forward to hug Ruby tightly.

"Yes, Friend Ruby! I would love to!"

Internally, Ruby serached the internet for what a maid of honor was, cataloging all of the duties required of one.

She and Sun were going to make this the best wedding _ever_!


	28. Shopping (Part One: RYPS)

Sun opened the door with his tail, gesturing for the girls to enter the dress shop.

"Alright! Let's get you two a dress!" he said happily. Penny clapped her hands in excitement at the idea.

"Yes! That sounds perfect, Friend Sun!" she said.

She darted inside, followed by Yang and Ruby.

"Now we gotta make this quick, because right after Winter and Weiss are done setting up a priest, they're coming to look for a dress, and you know the superstition. So let's move it, people!"

Sun reached his tail up to ring a bell on the counter. Penny's eyes lit up in excitement at the sound, and she reached over to ring it again. She laughed and was about to do it again, but Yang caught her wrist with her hand.

"Pen, don't be rude," she said, laughing.

Penny frowned in confusion.

"Is that rude?"

"Very," an irritable voice said. They turned to see a short, scowling woman as she stalked toward the four, looking them all up and down.

"What are you here for?" she asked.

"Wedding dresses!" Penny responded enthusiastically.

"Which of you is the lucky lady?" she asked in a monotone voice, looking down at some paperwork on the counter disinterestedly.

"Those two!" Penny said happily, pointing at Ruby and Yang.

She glanced up from her papers for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"Come with me," she said, waving vaguely at them as she turned and stalked toward the back of the shop.

Penny bounded after her, dragging Ruby behind her by the hand.

"Excuse me, but do you also happen to sell suits?" Sun asked.

The woman looked at him, still scowling.

"Does it look like we sell suits, sir? Maybe you should check next door at Suits and Stuff."

"Oh right I forgot that was next door," Sun said, rolling his eyes at her rudeness.

She nodded and opened a back door.

"Janet can help you," she said, gesturing at a nearby woman before she stalked out of the room.

The woman turned at her name, grinning excitedly as she all but bounced over to the group.

"Hello! I'm Janet! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Penny beamed back at her, looking just as excited.

"Salutations!"

"Is this the husband?" the worker asked, smiling at Sun.

"Oh, no, no! I'm the best man!"

"Best one in the universe!" Yang said, throwing an arm around his shoulders with a wide smile.

"That's very sweet of you to take her," Janet said, turning to peruse the wedding dresses. "So, when is the wedding? It can take anywhere between six and nine months to finish making a dress, so-"

"Monday," Yang said, following after her.

She dropped the dress in her hand back onto the hanging rack.

"Next... next Monday? Not Monday in ten months?" Janet asked with wide eyes.

"Nope! Monday, you know, in five days," Sun said.

His tail picked up a dress and he held it up in front of Yang.

"You know, this one looks great," he said. Penny bounded over, smiling as she looked at the dress as well.

"You would look very beautiful in his dress, Friend Yang!"

"You said next Monday?" Janet asked again with wide eyes. "No wedding dresses would be ready by next Monday!"

"Then we can just take one off of the hangers, right?" Sun asked, putting the wedding dress on the hanger again.

"We can't... sell you a dress straight off of the hanger," Janet said slowly, glancing at Yang and Ruby, who were currently making fun of a large ruffled dress in the corner.

Sun leaned closer to her.

"Look, you can tell that these two aren't fancy, and they're certainly not traditional. Can you just show us some dresses we can walk out of here with today?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, we have some regular dresses in the other room, but they wouldn't be quite fit for a wedding-"

"Great! Do you have anything in red or yellow?"

-

Yang held up a bright yellow dress in one hand, looking down at it with a small contemplative look on her face.

"You should try it on, sis!" Ruby said, shoving another cookie in her face. Janet looked at the two girls with a frown.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but you two aren't getting married?" she asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking us that?!" Yang groaned.

"Because you two look nothing alike and are planning a wedding?" Sun asked as he flipped through a booklet of dresses. "You know, I think Ruby would look nice in R59. It'll bring out her eyes."

"We are getting married, but not to each other," Ruby said to the employee when she swallowed her cookie.

"I see. It's very sweet to see two sisters shopping together," Janet said. "Sir, would you like me to grab R59 for you?"

Sun set down the flip book, grinning.

"I would _love_ for you to grab R59."

She looked back at him, giggling.

"My, you sure seem to know a lot about dresses," she said, hooking her hair over her ear.

"It's a part of the job," Sun said, grinning back at her.

Janet grabbed a dress off of the rack, sauntering back over.

"I've never seen a best man put in so much effort to help. The husband must be a very lucky man to have a friend like you."

"Husband? No, ma'am! I'm doing this for the brides! It would be kind of awkward to do it for the husband, considering he doesn't actually exist."

She laughed, holding a hand over her mouth as she gave him the dress he had requested.

"I see. Well, these sure are lucky ladies," Janet said, looking him over.

"You know it! We get to marry the two most _beautiful_ women in the world. Oh, and we've got this little troll helping us," Yang said, gesturing at Sun.

"Yang, without me there would **be** no wedding. Seriously."

"I know, I know," Yang said, rolling her eyes. "You know, I think I'm going to try this one on, actually," she said, holding the yellow dress up a bit higher.

"Then do it, woman! I told you we have a tight window before Weiss is here, and you _know_ she can't see either of you in your dresses, so hurry it up."

Yang rolled her eyes, but walked over to the changing room to do as instructed.

"Rubes, you're putting this on," Sun said, tossing the dress in his hands at her.

Ruby fumbled with the dress, almost dropping it.

"Okay," Ruby said.

"I can help, Friend Ruby!" Penny skipped after her.

Janet glanced at Sun, spinning her hair around her finger.

"So, are you getting married later next week too?" she asked.

Sun glanced at her, still smiling.

"Nope! I mean, probably not. Who knows!"

Janet laughed.

"Ilia and Pyrrha would probably think I was being a bit hasty, though!"

"I'm sorry, who?" Janet asked, smile dropping.

"My girlfriends!" Sun pulled out his wallet and immediately grabbed two pictures.

The first was a picture of Pyrrha laughing and smiling into the camera, while the second was that of Ilia blushing and glancing down at the camera with a confused look on her face.

"They're great!"

Before Janet could say anything, a changing room door opened to reveal Yang.

The dress was just a little shy of dragging on the ground, though other than that it seemed to be the perfect fit, even if it probably make Weiss and Blake drool at the sight. It was a brilliant shade of yellow, which matched her hair and arm. It was a slim dress, without any of the extravagant train or ruffles on the bottom. Despite being simplistic, Yang looked quite nice in it. She would have looked like a proper lady if she didn't lean against the door frame, picking one leg up to press against the other side. She flipped her hair dramatically.

"How do I look?" she asked in a fake accent.

"Just marvelous, darling!" Sun responded. The pair broke into snickers as Yang stepped closer.

"What do you think?" Sun asked, tail wagging as her moved around her in a circle.

"I like it!" Yang said, grinning.

"Great! We'll take it!" Sun cried, turning to face Janet with a wide smile.

Before she could respond, the changing room door opened again to reveal Ruby.

Her dress was a lighter shade of maroon and was a bit shorter than Yang's dress, coming down to about her knees. The cuffs were black at the ends, on both the arms and legs. She looked adorable in it, but she had an uncomfortable look on her face as she picked at it.

"Do you not like it?" Sun asked, darting over to look her over.

"Rubes doesn't like **any** dresses," Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"Then that's a problem! Let's check out the suit store!"

Sun pulled out his scroll to check the time.

Instead, he saw a text from Ilia. He opened up the message immediately, grinning as he saw it.

 **Ils:** _Leaving the suit store in a few minutes. Pyrrha had me pick something up for her._

Sun clicked on the picture.

It was a large suit, definitely not the one Ilia had probably picked out for herself based off of that fact, with a simplistic cuff and a small red tie set on top of it.

"Wait, hold on! We need to try on _one_ more dress!" Sun cried, tail wagging in excitement.

Ruby groaned.


	29. Shopping (Part Two: BI)

Blake let Ilia drag her into the suit store.

"Isn't the dress shop that way?" Blake asked, pointing down the street.

Ilia glanced at the other faunus, raising an eyebrow.

"Blake, I love you, I thought I was actually _in love_ with you for a while, but... Blake, you and I both know that you're not wearing a dress to that wedding, now come on."

She took Blake by the hand and dragged her into the suit shop.

Blake gave her a wide eyed stare.

"I feel like I was just insulted."

Ilia glanced back at her with a small smile.

"You're fine, don't worry about it."

Blake rolled her eyes as Ilia pushed the door open, leading her inside.

"Alright! Let's get you a suit, Blake."

The cat faunus looked around with a slightly wary expression.

"Ilia, I-"

A man stepped up to the counter, glancing between the pair.

"Ilia Amitola?" he asked.

She nodded, and he gave her a small smile.

"I've got the suits you requested in the back, if you'll follow me."

Ilia dragged Blake through the shop.

"If you don't want a suit, Blake, then tell me. But if you're just offended that I assumed, then just accept that you're not as mysterious as you like to think and thank me for being the best maid of honor you'll ever have in your life."

"You're the only maid of honor I'll have in my life."

"Exactly."

"Did Sun tell you to say that?"

A beat of silence.

"Maybe," Ilia muttered, flushing.

Blake grinned, shaking her head.

"Alright, alright. I'll be quiet. Show me what you picked out."

"I always knew you were a suit lesbian," Ilia said.

Before Blake could respond, the worker turned to look at the two girls, holding up three different suits, each held in protective cases.

Ilia smiled and grabbed all three suits, holding one out to Blake.

"Here, go try it on."

Blake frowned.

"Did you have it tailored?" she asked.

Ilia nodded.

"How? When?!"

"Sun gave me your measurements."

"How?!"

"I didn't ask."

Blake blinked at her with surprise.

"Just try on the suit," Ilia said, pointing at the changing room.

Blake rolled her eyes, but went to do as instructed.

Ilia pulled out her scroll and took a picture of the suit Pyrrha had requested. She'd wanted to match with Ilia since they were going together, and apparently a dress wasn't enough. Ilia smiled fondly as she sent a picture to Sun.

 **Ilia:** _Leaving the suit store in a few minutes. Pyrrha had me pick something up for her._

She put her scroll back in her pocket just as Blake walked back out of the changing room. She had a slightly awkward smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. The suit was a dark black color and was buttoned up to about the top of her chest, where it opened up to show a pale white undershirt. Ilia grinned up at her for a moment before rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a small purple bow tie, which she tossed at Blake.

"What do you think?" she asked, walking around her friend in a circle. As she got behind the cat faunus, she saw a short tail to the suit, which she thought was a good addition.

Blake smiled slightly as she straightened the suit on her shoulders.

"I like it," she said.

"Great! So how about we-hold on," Ilia trailed off as she pulled her scroll out of her pocket to look at the message she'd received. It was from Sun, probably telling her the twentieth update of their schedule.

She opened the message, and her eyes bulged in shock.

"Ilia?" Blake asked, sounding worried.

Ilia stood in silence, gaping down at the picture Sun had sent for a long moment before she burst out laughing. She showed the picture to Blake, and the faunus blinked in shock.

In the picture, Sun was wearing a light gray dress, which cut off at about his knees. It didn't fit him quite right, obviously, but he was smiling like a fool anyways. He gave the camera a thumbs up, tail frozen as it wagged behind him, giving it a slightly distorted look.

 **Sun:** _If you two are wearing suits, I might as well wear a dress!_

"Is he... going to wear that?"

"You're wearing a suit," Ilia pointed out when she had stopped laughing. She stared at her scroll with a loving glint to her eyes, running her thumb over the picture.

 **Sun:** _Do you think I should shave my legs? I'd hate for the other girls to make fun of me._

 **Ilia:** _If you're wearing a dress you should absolutely shave your legs._

Blake laughed, shaking her head.

"Does he hate shirts so much that he's going to wear a dress instead?"

Blake considered for a moment.

"Don't tell him I said that."

"Too late," Ilia said, putting her scroll back in her pocket with a wide smile. "Now come on, Sun's about throw us out of here if we don't get get moving."

They paid the worker, after Blake changed back into her normal clothes, and Ilia immediately demanded the cat faunus hand her her scroll.

"What for?" Blake asked, passing it over to Ilia.

"You and I are in charge of invitations! Sun's taking Ruby and Yang to pick out the cake after they're done, and Weiss and Winter are getting the priest. Sun's right, we are doing more wedding planning than you four are!"

Blake guessed she couldn't argue with that. After all, if it had been up to her, they would have gotten married yesterday in their normal clothes during that picnic.

She just wanted to get married, no matter what.


	30. Shopping (Part Three: WWW)

Winter glanced at her scroll.

 **Sun:** _👍 we're done! Come in whenever you're ready._

 **Winter:** _We'll be done quick. I already picked out the dress._

 **Sun:** _Shouldn't she pick it out?_

 **Winter:** _She doesn't know I already picked it out. She's going to love it and pick it out herself._

**Sun:** _You're a manipulative woman. Were I not taken by much hotter women than you, I might hit on you._

**Winter:** _I'll cut your hand off if it so much as comes within a mile of me._

 **Sun:** _What about the wedding?_

 **Winter:** _Only exception._

Winter put her scroll back in her pocket and grabbed her sister by the hand into the dress shop. Whitley hurried after them, mumbling something about the pair going too fast.

Weiss looked around the shop with a wide smile, and Winter felt her heart soften slightly.

"I'm very happy for you, Weiss, and I'm glad that you chose me to be your maid of honor. I'll do whatever I can to make this day as perfect for you as possible."

Weiss turned to her, tears forming in her eyes. She leaned forward and pulled Winter in for a tight hug, reaching out to grab Whitley as well.

"Thank you two so much," she whispered.

The hug lasted until a rude woman cleared her throat.

"What are you three here for?" she asked snippily, flipping through a few papers.

"A dress," Whitley responded, glaring at her.

"I would have assumed," the woman responded. "What kind?"

"A wedding dress," Winter said.

The woman looked up now, glancing between the three siblings.

"Follow me," she said, stalking into the back room.

"Janet, there's more people here for you to help!" she called before leaving the room with a huff.

"What's her problem?" Weiss asked, frowning.

"She's got a stick up her a-"

Whitley was cut off as a smiling young woman entered the room, looking almost as excited as Weiss did, though Winter could tell how fake it was.

"Hi! My name's Janet! What can I help you three with today?"

"My sister is looking for a wedding dress," Winter said.

"Wow, you're the second group today! When's the special day?" Janet asked.

"Monday!" Weiss said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

The woman froze, smile slipping just slightly.

"Oh, my! You wouldn't happen to be marrying one of the two women I helped this morning, would you?"

"Oh, no," Weiss smirked, "I'm marrying both of them."

Winter rolled her eyes. Weiss had bragged about her three soon to be wives at least ten times today.

"Where are the dresses that we could walk out of the store with today?" Winter asked.

Janet blinked before she smiled widely again.

"Right this way. Now, I will tell you that your betrothed, Yang-"

Whitley reached up and covered Weiss' ears with his hands.

"Please refrain from mentioning either of their choices in clothing," he said, glaring darkly.

Janet seemed shocked at the aggression, but she nodded.

"Of course. My apologies, sir. Our selection is this way," she said, guiding them toward the other back room, where a wide variety of dresses sat. Some were fancy, clearly for balls or other rare occasions, while others were simplistic, probably made for school events or nice dates.

Winter stepped forward, pretending to look at the range of possible selections. She held out a few for Weiss to see, but her sisters didn't seem to like any of them.

Weiss trailed along the sides of the room, hesitating when she saw a bright yellow one.

"I bet Yang would look nice in this one. It's her color too," Weiss said, smiling gently.

Janet glanced at her with wide eyes, recognizing the dress instantly. She kept her mouth closed, however, due to Whitley's previous words.

Weiss passed the yellow dress after a lingering look at a few of the more revealing locations, trailing around the room again.

While her back was turned, Winter reached over to the dress she had prepared for today. She turned it so that it was more visible, sticking out more.

When Weiss turned to walk down the row again, she paused at the dress, and Winter smirked just slightly. She knew it.

"See something you like, miss?" Janet asked.

Weiss smiled gently as she pulled the dress off of the hanger, holding it up in front of her.

The dress was a pale white color, one of the few in the room that was the traditional color of a wedding dress, that hung down further in the back, creating just a hint of a train that would follow her, were she to put it on. There were no shoulder straps, and the back was rather lacking, but it was elegant despite that, with small splashes of blue that played at the ends of it near where her feet would be concealed by its length.

Weiss grinned at it, and she turned to show it to Winter, who hid her smirk.

"Go try it on," she encouraged.

Weiss hurried to do so, and Winter glanced at Janet.

"Actually, that dress it reserved-"

"By me."

Winter turned to face her brother.

"I'm good."

"Shut up," Whitley muttered, handing her a hundred lien.

"Told you she'd love it."

"And I told you to shut up."

Weiss exited the changing room, twirling in her dress with an excited smile on her face.

"Do you like it?" Winter asked.

"It's like this dress was made for me!"

"How about you go change back into your normal clothes and I'll pay for it?" Winter suggested.

Weiss did as she said, smiling widely, looking like a fool, if someone were to ask Winter's opinion.

"Don't say a word to her about it being preordered and I'll give you an extra hundred lien," Winter said, passing over the money that Whitley had given her from their bet.

He let out a squawk of protest and Winter glanced over her shoulder, smirking at him.

"Of course, I'd hate to ruin her big day," Janet said, pocketing the money and turning to face Weiss as she exited the changing.

"You looked beautiful in that dress. I hope you three have a wonderful wedding."

"Four!" Weiss said, grinning almost like Ruby did.

"Alright, that's enough," Winter said, rolling her eyes as she led her sister outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, right! I meant to do this like two chapters ago, but EminentLifeform made these two awesome pictures after reading chapter ten.  
> http://prntscr.com/rukmdz  
> http://prntscr.com/rukn4x  
> They were awesome!!!


	31. Shopping (Part Four: RYPS)

"Sun, let's just go back to the dress shop," Ruby said as she was dragged further into the Suits and Stuff.

"Can't! Weiss is in there now, which means we are _forbidden_ from entering!" he responded, stopping at the counter with a wide smile.

"I could distract them, Friend Sun," Penny offered.

"Hello, sir! I would like to buy a suit!"

"I would assume," the employee said dryly, looking Sun up and down.

"It'll cost extra for the suit because of your tail. Have to cut a hole in it."

"Good thing I'm wearing a dress then, huh? But it's not for me, it's for her!" Sun said, gesturing at Ruby. She waved awkwardly at the man, who looked between Sun and her like they had both grown a second head.

"We might have some... children's size suits in the back."

Ruby huffed while Yang started laughing at her.

"You took all the tall genes!" Ruby whined.

"First of all, that's not how it works. Second of all, it's not my fault you're a little gremlin."

Ruby shoved her, but ended up just getting pushed backward. Yang snorted.

"Come on into the back and we can find a suit just for you. Too bad you didn't preorder like our other clients today," he said, muttering the last part.

Yang and Ruby perked up.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"A girl wi-"

"Don't answer her! It might not be a dress, but you still can't know!" Sun snapped.

Ruby and Yang gave him a small glare, as if he'd ruined some sort of fun.

The employee looked between the three before shrugging, leading them further into the shop until they reached a back shelf, which he flipped through contemplatively before holding one up against Ruby with a small frown of concentration.

"If you want a fitting, you'll have to pay for it up front."

"Well, Rubes, you wanna try it on first?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at the suit, frowning slightly as she played with the hem.

"I don't know...," she said slowly.

Sun walked forward toward the hangers, flicking through the suits until he found one, and he grinned.

"How about this one, Rubester?" Sun asked for her to see it.

The employee looked up at him with a small frown.

"That one is a very... unfortunate color for a suit, which is why it's in the back. I'm sure that it's been back there for almost a year now-"

Ruby raced toward Sun through the use of her semblance.

She took the suit in her hands, eyes widening in excitement.

"I love it!" she cried.

The salesman looked at her with clear shock in his expression.

Ruby darted into the changing room and hurriedly started to change.

When she emerged, Yang and Sun both grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

The suit was a bright red color that popped in the darkly colored room, matching her namesake. It was unbuttoned, revealing the black undershirt, which was clearly hastily buttoned considering two of them were misplaced. The pants matched the undershirt, but the tie was a blood red color, just like the jacket.

Penny clapped her hands in excitement, moving closer to the other girl and looking her up and down.

"It looks very stunning on you, Friend Ruby!"

Yang stepped forward to come fix the buttons, straightening the jacket for her, brushing off a bit of dust.

"Looks great on you, Rubes!" Yang cried.

"What do you think?" Sun asked, correcting the her tie as Ilia had shown him to do.

"I like it!" Ruby cried excitedly, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Great!" Sun said, picking up Ruby's arm. The sleeve fell off, and Ruby rolled it back up with an embarrassed smile. "We need to get that fitted, don't we?"

Sun glanced back at the employee, who was staring at Ruby in shock.

"Are you sure that you want to buy... _that_ suit?" he asked.

Ruby nodded in excitement.

"Yes! I love it!"

The employee seemed as if he expected this to be some sort of trick.

"That suit can be sold for... half off, considering how long it's been waiting to be bought."

Ruby beamed.

"That's great!" she said happily.

"We _will_ need it to be fitted, though," Sun said, handing the man a few lien.

The man smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, sir. Ma'am, if you'll come with me."

Ruby used her semblance to race after him, almost making the employee fall over as she did.

Sun rolled his eyes at the two before turning to face Yang.

"Alright, we have to get mentally prepared. Do you two know what we're in for?"

"I legitimately have no idea what you're talking about," Yang responded, leaning against the wall as she 

"More suit shopping?" Penny asked.

"No. We're picking out the cake. With Ruby."

Yang's eyes widened in shock.

"And you... recommended us to do this?" she asked slowly.

"Not exactly. I asked Ilia and Blake to do it, but Blake refused to do it, saying Ruby would enjoy it _far_ more than she would. And Weiss agreed, so it meant that we were stuck."

"Cake tasting will be so much fun!" Penny said enthusiastically.

"I didn't know you could taste," Sun said conversationally.

Penny adopted a look of concentration and confusion.

"Friend Neo told me to say 'I can taste Winter just fine' in case of this situation."

Yang and Sun stared at her.

Penny smiled innocently.

"You don't know what that means, do you?" Sun asked.

Penny shook her head.

"In general, if Neo tells you to say or do something, don't," Yang said.

"I'll remember that, Friend Yang!" she said happily.

A moment later, Ruby walked back into the room changed into her regular clothes.

Sun glanced at Yang, who gave him a pleading look, and he sighed.

"Where are we going next?!" Ruby cried in excitement.

Yang held up her hands in a silent cry for help.

Sun ignored her.

"We're going... cake testing."

Ruby's squeal made them all partially deaf for a few minutes afterwards.


	32. Invitations and Pastries

Yang let out a groan as Ruby pulled her down the street, dragging her by their connected hands. Penny had happily taken Ruby's other hand and she swung it back and forth with vigor.

"Pen, won't Winter get all jealous if she finds out you're holding hands with someone else?" Sun asked.

Penny frowned in confusion.

"Of course Girlfriend Winter wouldn't be upset! Friend Ruby is just, well, my friend! And she's getting married next Monday!"

Penny tightened her grip on her friend's hand.

Ruby grinned, pulling the other girls toward the cake shop.

Sun pulled the door open for them with his tail, beginning to speak.

"So remember, pace yourselves. There's a lot of cakes for you to consider-"

" **Cake**!" Ruby cried as she raced toward the counter.

Sun's head sagged.

"You're paying for all of this," he said.

"I've paid of all of today," Yang pointed out.

"No, all _four_ of you. I want **you** specifically to pay for this."

Yang smirked.

"You'll understand one day, but when you're truly in love and ready to combine your life with someone else, or someone elses, everything each of you has becomes all of yours."

"Cheapo."

"Hey! I'm getting married here!"

"Yeah, and I've already done enough for you! I **saved** your proposal!"

"Dang it, Sun, how many times are you going to bring that up?!"

"However many times I want to! Because I **saved** your proposal, Yang!"

Yang rolled her eyes and Sun laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Now come on, your sister's going to eat these people out of house and home, so... let's go save the shop."

"A harsh sacrifice it may be, but we must do it," Yang said dramatically.

"Yang! This one has _three layers_!" Ruby cried.

Yang shook her head sufferingly before chasing after her sister.

-

"Do we really have to invite so many people?" Blake asked, staring down at the handwritten list in horror.

"Blake, there's not that many people on the list," Ilia responded, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I'm alright with the amount, but does it have to be _these_ people?"

"I already sent out invitations to the people at Taiyang's house, so you don't have to worry about them."

Ilia marked the vast majority of wedding guests off of the list, but Blake's real worries had been the ones that were left.

She glanced down at the list, eyes scanning the names quickly.

_Qrow Branwen_

_Elm Ederne_

_Ghira and Kali Belladonna_

_Willow Schnee_

"I really don't want to invite them," Blake said.

"They're your family and soon to be in-laws. You have to invite them," Ilia pointed out.

"But I don't have to like it, right?" Blake asked.

"Of course not. I'm pretty sure that almost nobody likes their in-laws."

Blake sighed sufferingly, rubbing at her temples.

"Alright. Are we sending out an email or handwritten invitations?"

"Blake, you're getting married in," Ilia took a moment to remember what day it was, "three days. There's not enough time for you to send out handwritten invitations!"

Blake hadn't thought about that.

"What if not everyone can get here in time?" she asked worriedly.

"Neo says that she can pick some people up if you want. There's only two stops, so it shouldn't be too hard," Ciel said from the front.

Neo gave Blake a real smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Neo," the cat faunus said, surprisingly touched at the offer. That was one of the few times she could remember the former criminal doing something for someone other than Ciel (or for a reason other than Ciel telling her to do it).

"She said no problem," Ilia translated, looking rather proud of herself.

"We really need to learn sign language," Blake muttered as she pulled out her scroll.

As she was considering how to word the invitations, she recieved a message.

 **Sugar:** _Blakey, I love you so much! Thanks for letting me do cake testing!!!_

Blake smiled at the message fondly.

 **Blakey:** _I thought you'd enjoy it. It's worth getting stuck with sending out invitations._

 **Sugar:** _Make sure to invite Uncle Qrow!_

**Blakey:** _Of course I'll invite him. He is family after all._

Blake decided not to mention she had been considering banning all alcohol from the wedding precisely because Qrow would be in attendance.

Blake closed the contacts app, opening up her email as she considered how she should say this.

_You have been invited to attend the wedding of Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. No, you're not seeing things, you've actually been invited to a marriage between four people, none of which are old enough to legally drink alcohol._

Blake decided to scratch the second sentence, sending the first one along with some information on the wedding itself.

It was a short message, but Blake still felt like it had rambled on forever. She just hoped that nobody said anything more than congratulations or if they'd be attending.

Before the faunus could put her scroll back in her pocket, she felt it buzz from a notification. She glanced at it, eyes widening as she saw it was already a response to her email.

Her mother had already RSVPed her and Ghira's attendance, and had sent a kind message as well.

Blake skimmed over it, finding that the email was over three pages long.

 _Dust, how was she able to send it so quickly?! Did she copy and paste it?! How long has she known this was going to happen?!_ Blake thought, shaking her head in wonder as she went back to the top of the message, intent on reading every word of it.

When she'd finished, she was already in tears.

It wasn't anything abnormal, in fact the only thing that didn't seem almost cliche was the mentioning of Adam.

_I know that after your past relationship blunders you were hesitant to put yourself back out there, but you have picked the right people, and I'm proud of you for being proud enough to put your heart on the line._

The rest wasn't anything that hadn't been said before, honestly. Things about watching Blake grow up, how much she loved her, how excited she was for the wedding, how unbelievably shocked she was that the wedding was in **three days** (something she mentioned at least ten times), and how she expected to have grandchildren before the year was out (which had made Blake highly uncomfortable and worry that maybe her future wives had similar thoughts).

Despite the somewhat unoriginal content, it was touching, and Blake felt herself deeply moved. When her mother arrived, she would have to tell her just how much the message had meant.

-

Ruby, Yang, Sun, and Penny tried out so many cakes that, by the end of it all, Sun was starting to wonder if he would ever want to eat cake again...

But Ruby had **finally** (after almost three hours) picked out the cake, though she'd given very specific instructions on how it was to look. None of them had gotten to hear it, but Ruby had seemed quite pleased with herself as she skipped out of the building, humming an excited tune.

Yang wondered if she should be worried for their safety.


	33. Reunited

Ruby dragged her sister into the airship, but Yang looked just as excited as she did.

"Blake!" Ruby cried excitedly, racing toward her. The two sisters fell in a heap by Blake, Ruby landing in her lap while Yang set her head on the faunus' shoulder.

Blake smiled widely, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist and holding her gently. She set her head on Ruby's chin, purring against the team leader's back. Ruby giggled against her, squirming.

"That tickles! Quit it!"

"Are you discriminating against your soon to be wife because she's a faunus?" Blake asked, smirking as she purred louder.

Ruby laughed again, giving up and collapsing into Blake's arms.

"No, I was complaining because you were doing it to mess with me!"

"Maybe I just missed you," Blake responded.

"They were gone for like three and a half hours, at most," Sun said, dropping into the seat beside Ilia and wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, and it was awful," Yang said, squeezing against Blake's side and holding her around the waist.

"You said you had fun!" Sun cried.

"Yeah, but we missed her and Weiss," Ruby explained, moving back further into the faunus' lap. Blake didn't seem to mind. In fact, she pulled the team leader back with her arms, eyelids falling shut as she purred louder.

"Keep it down, motorboat, we're trying to have a conversation," Sun said.

"Don't make me cut that tail of yours off," Blake said, not opening her eyes as she spoke.

Ilia grabbed Sun tighter.

"I happen to like his tail. Maybe cut off an ear instead."

Sun gaped at her.

"I thought you loved me!" he cried.

"I do, but if you insist on angering Blake, who am I to stop you from getting what's coming to you?" Ilia asked calmly, running a hand down his chest.

Sun rolled his eyes, but laughed.

Another form stepped into the airship, and the three girls looked up.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried, almost jumping out of Blake's lap in her excitement. The faunus held her in place, so the team leader just gestured excitedly for the former heiress to join them.

She certainly didn't have to be told twice, or even once apparently, because Weiss joined them in seconds, promptly copying Ruby and having a seat in Yang's lap. She leaned over to put her head on Ruby's shoulder with a content smile.

"Okay, seriously, who is that?" Sun asked, watching Weiss with fake wariness.

"An angel," Yang said, pulling Weiss closer.

The former heiress let out a laugh, reaching back one hand to play with Yang's hair, twirling it lazily between her fingers.

"Weiss, are you alright?" Ilia asked, sounding worried.

Weiss huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Why does everyone have to ask that?! Can't I just be happy without everyone thinking I'm having some sort of mental breakdown?!" she cried in frustration.

Blake reached one hand forward, running it down Weiss' back soothingly.

"We think you're just fine," she said.

"Hehe, yeah, **fine** ," Yang said.

Ruby slapped her.

Winter rolled her eyes sufferingly, taking the seat beside Penny.

"She's been like this all day. I'm almost starting to miss her teenage angst phase."

"When was that?" Sun asked excitedly. "Did she dye her hair black?!"

"No, she did not dye her hair. And her teenage angst phase has been since she turned twelve until present day."

Weiss threw a shoe at her. Not her own shoe, mind you, but Ruby's shoe.

The team leader frowned as she watched Penny expertly snatch it out of the air just before it could hit her girlfriend.

"Can I have that back please?" she called.

"Certainly, Friend Ruby!" Penny hesitated. "Though, I must warn you, if you or your betrothed throw anything else at my girlfriend, I'll be forced to incinerate it."

Ruby nodded, gulping.

"Logically," Sun said.

Penny tossed the shoe back at Ruby, who caught it and quickly put it back on her foot before Weiss tried to throw it again.

"Can we throw Rubes at her?" Yang asked. "Pen probably wouldn't kill Ruby."

"No, we can't throw Ruby at her!" Weiss snapped, grabbing Ruby's arm with her hand and holding it gently.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang.

Blake rolled her eyes at the two sisters before she reached one arm out, taking it off of Ruby's waist so that she could wrap it around Weiss' waist.

She returned to purring contentedly, eyes falling shut and causing all of her teammates to fall silent, for fear of stopping her from falling asleep.

But that silence lasted for all of two minutes before Ruby jumped in excitement, making Weiss roll her eyes.

"What outfits did you two pick out?!"

Blake didn't open her eyes, but she smirked.

"You'll have to wait and see, Sugar."

Ruby pouted, looking over at her shoulder at Blake, causing the faunus to open one eye to look at her, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"What?" Blake asked.

"I thought you loved me," Ruby whined.

"I most certainly do," Blake responded, watching her.

"Then why won't you tell me what you bought?!"

"Because I love you so much that I know you'll be upset if you don't get to be surprised at the wedding."

Ruby pouted harder, sticking out her lower lip as she looked at the faunus.

Blake closed her eye again.

"Your tricks can't work on me, temptress, for I'm fast asleep," Blake said, sounding almost as if she was quoting something.

"If you're asleep, how come you're still talking?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not."

Weiss blinked in confusion while Blake smirked slowly, a lazy quality to the smile as she shifted her grip around Ruby and Weiss, pulling them closer as she started to breathe more evenly.

"Did she seriously just fall asleep?" Sun asked, reaching out his tail to poke Blake's shoulder.

Ruby caught his tail, halting it just before he could disturb his fellow faunus.

"Yes, I did," Blake said.

"Why am I even helping you four? You're all insane," Sun said, pulling his tail back and rolling his eyes.

"Honestly? I have no idea," Blake said.

"Oh, right, you're all my friends, even if you all belong locked up in an institution."

"I do hope you mean for us to share a cell. After all, we are getting married in a few days," Weiss said.

Sun laughed.

"I'm pretty sure there's no power in this world that could split you four up."

All four silently agreed with him, smiling widely.


	34. Preparation

Blake pulled Weiss closer as the airship hit the ground.

"You know, every second we're together, we get closer to getting married, but it gets even harder to wait," the faunus said.

Weiss flushed as she leaned up on the tips of her toes to connect their lips. Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and pulled her up, purring into the kiss as Weiss ran her hands down her back.

"You see, Yang, this is why Blake's a way better flirt than you are," Weiss said as they pulled apart, staring up at the faunus lovingly.

Yang let out a sound of protest as Blake and Weiss walked toward the exit of the airship.

"Seriously?! You're both marrying me, right?! But you're being mean to me! It doesn't add up!"

"Yang, sweeite, one of the loves of my life," Weiss said kindly, "you don't even know how to do math."

"That's it!" Yang cried, racing forward to throw her arms around the former heiress and pulling her up into the air and throwing her over her shoulder like a sack of flour.

Weiss let out a cry of protest, though she was laughing as she grabbed Yang, holding on for dear life.

"Put me down!" Weiss cried.

Yang shook her head.

"If you're going to be mean to me, then I'm going to be mean back!"

"We weren't being mean, Yang," Blake said, stepping closer to the blond in a flirtatious manner. She wrapped her arms around the blond's waist and pulled her closer. "We were just messing around. Let me make it up to you."

Blake smirked as she leaned forward, pulling Yang closer.

Yang's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her free arm around the faunus gently.

Weiss attempted to free herself from Yang's grip, but didn't struggle hard enough to actually get down.

Ruby giggled at the struggling former heiress.

The team leader leaned up to grab Weiss by the face.

"This is like kissing a hotter, younger, and female Spider-Man!" Ruby said excitedly as she kissed Weiss gently.

Sun cleared his throat.

"Come on, lovebirds! There's wedding stuff to plan!"

"More?" Ruby whined.

Yang didn't seem to notice.

"You know what? Maybe she is the better flirt," the blond said, grinning down at Blake.

"Yang, I said we need your attention," Sun said. "Yes, there is more, Rubes."

"How could there possibly be more to do?" Weiss asked, groaning.

"Yeah, we finished right?" Yang asked.

"Finished? We've barely even started!" Sun said, tail wagging. "Now come on, we have a bunch to get down!"

Weiss groaned as Yang set her down.

"Come on, Sun! We're getting married, do we really have to work?" Weiss asked.

"That's precisely why you _do_ have to work," he said. "Now you four go into _separate_ rooms and start writing your vows. I don't want any funny business!"

"Of course, Sun! Thanks for helping us!" Yang said, pulling Blake into the house by the hand.

"Whitley, Oscar, make sure there's no funny business," Sun said as soon as team RWBY was inside.

Coco snickered.

"Don't you mean _monkey_ business?"

Sun stared at her blankly while Velvet slapped her on the arm.

"Coco, you're like, a fashionable person, right?"

She nodded.

"Good! You're in charge of setting up the tables. Take Yatsu and Fox with you. Ciel, take Neo to pick up the guests. Velvet, I want you to be in charge of wedding photos. Pyrrha, babe, can you make a metal archway?" the redhead nodded, and Sun winked at her as she hurried off to do as instructed. Ren, you're a great cook, would you mind cooking for the wedding?"

"I would be honored," he said formally.

"Great! Penny, you're a Maiden, right? Right! Can you use your weird powers to make a bouquet for someone to flow?" Penny saluted, though she frowned.

"What's a bouquet?"

"Winter, you mind helping her out?" Sun asked.

"Of course not," Winter said, grabbing her girlfriend by the hand and leading her toward the edge of the backyard to explain what a bouquet was. A moment later, flowers started to hesitantly sprout out of the ground around them, Penny giggling in excitement and having Winter help her pluck and use them properly.

"Oh! And we also need corsages!"

Winter waved her hand dismissively to let him know he'd been heard.

"Uh, Sun, for there to be tables and stuff, we actually kinda need tables," Coco called.

Sun grimaced, spinning to face Taiyang.

"Do you have tables big enough for all of us?"

The man shook his head.

"Nora, you're gonna have to chop down some trees. It'll give the reception a woodland feel. Stumps make excellent chairs!"

Nora **beamed** before racing off into the forest, hammer raised over her head like a gleeful murderer.

"Uh, Jaune? Can you make sure she doesn't-"

"Kill anyone? On it."

"Thanks. Ils, you're with me, making sure these people don't screw something up."

Sun turned to face the group, who seemed to be moving almost lackadaisically.

"Come on people we've got a wedding in three days! Let's _**move it**_!"

Sun spun to face his last unoccupied worker, smirking.

"Mr. Xiao Long, how long would it take to teach Zwei a new trick?"


	35. Photographs

"Just a little to the left!" Coco called.

Yatsu and Fox carried the table a little to the left.

"You know what? Back to the right. Looked better over there."

The two sighed and moved the table to the right.

"Back just an inch."

They moved it back.

"I said **back** ," Coco said, adjusting her sunglasses.

"We moved it back, lady!" Fox called.

"How can you even tell?! Now move it _back_!" Coco cried.

Velvet snapped a picture, grinning as she turned to face the rest of her friends. She wanted to have pictures of this entire setup so that it could go into a scrap book at some point in the future. Maybe that could be an anniversary present she gave them in the future!

Velvet turned to face Penny and Winter, who were still working on the bouquet. They were laughing and Winter rolled her eyes as Penny failed to make the kind of flowers she had described.

"Maybe I _should_ have been the Maiden," Winter said with a small smile, elbowing her girlfriend.

Penny laughed at the words, putting her head on her shoulder as they continued to work on the flowers.

Velvet took a picture before turning around.

Pyrrha held her hands up, gently manipulating the archway she was working on, glancing up at the sky to see how the lighting bounced off of the metal.

As she frowned, looking up at the sky in consideration before smiling just gently.

Velvet snapped a picture.

Nora let out a cackle of excitement, slamming her hammer against the nearest tree with excitement. Jaune watched her with a nervous expression on his face.

"Uh, hon? Maybe you should... I don't know, be more gentle? Don't want the trees to... shatter."

Jaune held up his shield to block himself from splinters.

"Maybe use an axe?" he suggested.

Nora shook her head.

"Nah! Look, we already got one table like this!" she gestured at the table that Yatsu and Fox were carrying, which was unbelievably good. Almost like it had been made in a factory, but had taken her five minutes.

Jaune didn't understand how it had happened. He swore he had blinked it had just been done when he opened his eyes again.

"I literally don't understand how."

"Exactly!" Nora said excitedly bouncing up and down as she swung her hammer into the base of the tree and cut right through. The tree fell to the side, slamming against the ground and causing it to shake the ground.

Jaune watched her with unadulterated horror.

Velvet took a picture, smiling widely.

Inside, Oscar and Whitley were watching the doors intently, making sure that the four girls didn't start getting distracted.

Velvet guessed that meant that she couldn't take pictures of any of them for today, but that didn't mean much. She'd have countless opportunities.

All around her, her friends continued their jobs, and she grinned in excitement, taking a picture of Taiyang as he tossed Zwei a treat for his hard work. He'd definitely be ready in time for the wedding. They'd all be, and they'd make it perfect for the four girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: If Ciel and Neo get married would their first dance be to the song criminal (you know, 'cause mama I'm in love with a criminal')


	36. White Lies

Ruby snuck out of her room. They'd been working on their vows for _hours_ , and Ruby had finished in the first half hour. It really wasn't that difficult. She'd just thought about how she felt around Weiss and Blake, and boom, she was done!

Yang was about halfway through her own, and Blake had just finished when Ruby burst into the spare bedroom, where she had been forced to isolate to write her vows. Weiss... had not been able to get as far as her teammates... actually, she hadn't started at all. Well, she had started, several times, but hadn't been able to get through more than three sentences.

But when Ruby burst in to ask her about the vows, Weiss had said, "Of course I finished!"

So, basically, she'd dug herself a hole that she wouldn't be able to climb out of.

Ruby had grinned excitedly at her, pulling her in for a quick kiss before Yang had flopped down on the bed beside them, causing Ruby to go flying and almost fall on the floor.

Blake came inside much more calmly, sitting down beside Ruby and steadying the leader with a hand on her waist, pulling her closer.

"You four are still supposed to be working on your vows!" Whitley called, standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed, glaring at the team.

"But we finished!" Ruby whined.

"Mostly," Yang amended, laughing awkwardly when Blake glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be done first? You have one less person to write about," Weiss said.

"It's because she can't flirt, Angel," Blake said, kissing the top of Weiss' head.

"I can flirt!" Yang cried, throwing up her arms.

"Once when we were trying to flirt with you guys, back before we got together, she told me to say 'I lost my teddy bear! Can I sleep with you instead?'" Ruby said.

Blake and Weiss stared at Yang, who laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's so creepy!" Weiss said.

"That might possibly be the worst pick up line ever uttered," Blake said.

"Pick up lines are hard! If you're so good, how about you make one up!" Yang cried.

Blake didn't hesitate.

"I was blinded by your beauty; I’m going to need your name and phone number for insurance purposes."

Weiss and Ruby smiled at the faunus.

"That was horrible!" Yang cried.

"It was so **sweet**!" Ruby cried, wrapping her arms around Blake and pulling her in for a kiss.

"How was that any different than mine?!" Yang asked, throwing her arms up as Blake deepened the kiss, pulling the team leader into her lap.

"Because yours sounds like something a sleazy guy would say at a bar to make a girl sleep with him. Blake's sounds like something a cute girl would say because they like you," Weiss explained.

"That makes no sense!"

Ruby pulled back, and Blake laughed.

"Yang, you're lucky you're pretty," Ruby said.

Yang rolled her eyes.

"If you four are done for the day, you might as well come down and help," Whitley said, turning and walking down the stairs while Oscar trailed behind him.

"Do we have to?" Ruby whined, eyes landing on Blake's lips.

"This is about our wedding," Blake responded, trailing a hand down Ruby's back.

The team leader sighed, extracting herself from Blake's lap and almost falling over in the process.

The four ambled downstairs.

Ruby frowned in confusion, looking at the windows and doors, which were covered with curtains and sun blockers.

"Why's it so dark in here?" she asked, going to open a window.

Oscar ran over, grabbing her by the wrist.

"You can't open the windows!" he cried, sounding personally offended that had even considered such a thing.

"What? Why not?" Weiss asked, prying Oscar's hand off of Ruby.

"Because they're setting up! You can't see it until your wedding!" Oscar continued, rolling his eyes as if they were insane for asking such a thing.

"I thought that was dresses and suits," Ruby said, frowning and tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"No! It's all of it!" Whitley snapped.

"Why?" Ruby whined.

"Because if we saw your in your outfit before the wedding, we'd be too blinded by your beauty to do anything," Blake explained, smirking as Yang rolled her eyes.

Ruby giggled, putting her head on Blake's shoulder.

"You always know just what to say."

"Are you kidding me?! She's one of the most socially awkward people I know! Right up there with Weiss and Whitley!" Yang cried.

"But you three are the exception. You're always the exception," Blake said, smirking wider.

"Come on!" cried Yang as Weiss leaned up to kiss Blake.

When the former heiress pulled back, she glanced at Yang, a small smile on her face.

"You know what? You might not be able to flirt, but you should look cute when you're pouting."

Yang sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll take what I can get," the blond finally said, scooping Weiss up and connecting their lips.

Blake rolled her eyes, turning to Oscar and Whitley, the latter of which looked highly disgusted as he watched his sister.

"Are they still working?" the faunus asked, frowning slightly.

"They're almost done for today," Oscar said.

"For today? How long is this going to take?" Blake asked worriedly.

"Not too long. It'll be ready in time for you to get married," Whitley responded, striding over to the back door and opening it just enough so that he could poke his head outside without letting Ruby be able to see over his shoulder.

"You guys can pack it up for tonight, they're done writing for today!" the youngest Schnee cried, letting the door fall shut as he turned back to Oscar.

As their friends trailed back into the house, all being extra careful with the door, Blake looked at them all, frowning.

"You really don't have to put in so much effort. We appreciate it, but-"

Sun put a hand on her shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Blake, seriously, if we didn't want to be doing this, you know we wouldn't be. For dust's sake, _Neo_ of all people volunteered to help! Without prompting! We're all here for you four, but you really do need to shut up and just say 'thanks.'"

Blake laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome! Now come on, we've got a few hours to prepare before Neo crash lands with the rest of our guests!"

Blake's smile instantly fell.

"That soon?" she asked.

"What, you worried?" Sun asked.

"No, but you should be."


	37. Family Meeting (2.0)

Ruby grinned in excitement, bouncing up and down on the tips of her toes.

Her teammates glanced at her. They all sighed.

"Ruby, it's not a-"

"FAMILY MEETING!" the team leader cried enthusiastically, grabbing Weiss by the hands.

"No," Blake said, groaning as she slouched over.

Yang patted her on the shoulder.

"There, there," the blond said, rolling her eyes. "You two are so dramatic."

"Yang, Willow Schnee is meeting my parents. Whitley is going to have to meet my parents," Blake said.

"Hey!" Whitley cried, putting a hand against his chest in offense.

"Mr. Xiao Long, I'm sorry for any piece of your house that might get destroyed," Blake said.

"First of all, your friends already destroyed anything that wasn't nailed down," Taiyang winked, "and second of all, you two are getting married to both my daughters! The least you could do is call me dad!"

Blake and Weiss gave him a small smile, but the faunus was quickly distracted by what was to come.

"Okay, we need to clean up. It looks like fifteen people slept in here last night," Blake said.

"Blake, several people did sleep in the living room last night," Weiss reminded her.

Blake grimaced.

Neo and Ciel had taken the couch, team JNIPRS had taken Ruby's old room, team RWBY had taken Yang's, team CFVY had taken the spare room... and Winter, Penny, Oscar, and Whitley had slept on the floor.

"There's not enough room," Blake whispered, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying since you all got back. Like seriously, Yang, Rubes, did you have to bring a whole circus home?" Taiyang said.

"Maybe some people could camp outside?" Ruby offered.

Blake started to pace back and forth, clearly in deep thought.

After a few minutes of her teammates and soon to be wives trying to get her attention, Blake stopped in her tracks, grinning.

"I've got it! Team PWNC, you can take the airship. Oscar and Whitley, you can take the floor in team CFVY's room... and that'll leave the living room open for the other guests!"

There was a mummer of agreement, and Blake grinned, turning to face the rest of the room.

"Alright! We've got two hours to make this room hospitable, let's move it!"

-

Two hours later, the living room was clean once more with piles of blankets laid out on couches and chairs for their final guests.

Blake grinned at the room, so proud at how well it had turned out that she almost forgot-

The sound of knuckles slamming against the front door made them all jump.

Ruby all but flew to the door, leaving behind rose petals in her wake, and grinned at Neo, who almost hit Ruby in her attempt to knock on the door once more.

"Hey! Come in, come in!" Ruby said excitedly, holding the door open wide enough for Neo to slip past.

Qrow was the first one inside after the former criminal, and he grinned down at Ruby as she tackled him in a hug. He laughed, ruffling her hair as she clung to him in excitement.

"Uncle Qrow, you came!"

"Course I did. Wasn't going to miss both of my nieces getting married!" he said.

Yang joined the pair, tackling them both and almost making them fall over.

"Hey!" Elm cried, joining the three and causing all four of them to hit the ground finally.

Blake stared at the four for a moment, smiling fondly, before she stepped over them and kicking their legs out of the way.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" she said, hugging both of them like normal people did. Behind her, Ruby and Yang were just starting to crawl to their feet.

Blake pulled her parents away from the doorway, revealing Willow Schnee.

Weiss stared at her for a moment, and the woman gave her a small, almost awkward smile.

"Congratulations," she whispered.

"Thanks," Weiss said slowly, smiling thinly.

Blake reached over to put her hand on her back comfortingly.

"Thank you all for coming, and so early too," Blake said awkwardly.

Ruby grinned and raced over, putting her arm around Blake's waist to steady herself and keep from falling over.

"What she means to say," she said, giving Blake an eye roll, "is that we're so happy you came, and now we can finally have a real, full family gathering! This is great!"

A few of their friends started to edge toward the outside of the living room, but Yang spun.

"Where you do you guys think you're going? Get back here and say hello!"

Willow, Ghira, and Kali looked at the large group with wide eyes.

"I didn't know there were... so many of you," Kali said slowly.

Sun raced over at the invitation, holding out his tail for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Sun Wukong, Yang's best man, but I like to this of myself as an all around best man! I practically planned this whole thing."

Yang laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, nobody likes a bragger."

"Ilia and Pyrrha sure do!" Sun said, laughing.

Yang shoved him.

Ruby dragged her sister backward, making room for the rest of the guests.

"How about you have a seat, we can talk!"

She glanced over her shoulder and glared at Qrow as he attempted to sneak out of the room. He hesitated and sighed, trailing back inside.

"Looks like you're trapped too, huh?" Taiyang asked, bumping him with his shoulder. "I have no idea how you lived with these people for months."

"Neither do I," Qrow said, shaking his head.

Elm laughed, grabbing Qrow's hand and dragging him back toward the couch where they could sit. Immediately, she turned to join the conversation that Ruby was desperately trying to start up.

Ruby leaned over to whisper in Blake's cat ear, making it twitch.

"Introduce them!" she hissed.

Blake held in a sigh, giving Ruby an awkward smile before turning to her parents.

"Mrs. Schnee, we met once before. My name's Blake Belladonna, and these are my parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna," she said, reaching her arm forward for a hand shake before hesitating.

Weiss subtly put a hand on Blake's shoulder, pushing her arm forward so that it was completely stretched out.

"Yes, I remember," Willow said, holding out her hand slowly, "and it's a pleasure to see you again."

The woman turned to glance at Blake's parents with a tentative smile.

"My name is Willow," she said slowly, as if unused to introducing herself to people.

Ghira grunted and nodded at her, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Kali and a glare from Blake.

"Oh, it's just so nice to meet you. Your daughter's simply wonderful," Kali said, though there was a sense of wariness to her eyes as she glanced at Blake.

Taiyang beamed as he hurried to them, holding out his hand to Kali and Ghira first.

"Hey! My name's Taiyang, but you can call me Tai, cause I guess we're family now! Well, almost. Anyways, I'm Ruby and Yang's father."

Kali smiled up at him, shaking his hand before nudging her husband.

"Honestly, I'm happy they're getting married, and especially to Weiss and Blake! Those two might just be able to keep my girls out of trouble," Taiyang said.

Ghira snorted while Ruby and Yang let out sounds of betrayal behind him.

Winter grabbed Whitley by the shoulder in the back of the room, attempting to shepherd him out of the room.

Penny didn't seem to notice her girlfriend's efforts to escape, because she grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the family meeting.

She stood beside Sun, who was wagging his tail excitedly.

"Mrs. Schnee, it's a pleasure to see you again! Worry not, because I have been taking care of your eldest daughter!" she turned to face the rest of the group. "I am also Friend Ruby's maid of honor."

Sun suddenly gasped.

"Pen, if you're maid of honor and a Maiden... does that make you Maiden of honor?!"

Yang burst out laughing while Blake looked at the two of them with disappointment.

"No. Never say that again," Winter said, shaking her head sufferingly.

Penny gasped as if finally understanding the joke, and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"That was very funny, Friend Sun!"

The monkey faunus grinned.

"Finally, a little appreciation!"

"As I was saying, Girlfriend Winter is also Weiss' maid of honor," Penny said, still grinning.

Ghira and Kali watched the redhead with a wary look in their eyes, glancing at Blake.

"She's not insane, she's just... different," Blake said quietly.

"I am a cybernetic person!" Penny said happily.

Winter smiled at her thinly, taking Penny's hand in her own.

"With an aura," the eldest Schnee sibling added.

There was a moment of silence as the growing group looked up at Penny with shock.

"That's what's off about her!" Taiyang suddenly cried, throwing up his hands. "I've been wondering what it was for weeks!"

Qrow glanced at him.

"And you never asked?"

"I didn't want to seem rude," Taiyang said.

Qrow rolled his eyes.

Ghira and Kali glanced at each other, silently agreeing not to bring up Penny's... oddities again.

"So, Blake, who's your maid of honor?" Kali asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Ilia," she said quietly, smiling at the chameleon faunus, who was hovering on the outskirts of the group. Sun reached out with his tail and grabbed his girlfriend, pulling her closer.

Ilia waved awkwardly, Sun laughing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ils is a bit shy, aren't ya, babe?"

Ilia shoved his chest lightly, rolling her eyes.

"I'm very happy that you've been able to make up," Kali said kindly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna," Ilia said, leaning against Sun once more.

Willow sat down slowly on the couch, glancing at her children, who were standing within the rough semblance of a circle.

Ruby grinned in excitement, glancing at her teammates as she took Blake's hand.

This was already going better than expected!

Maybe next she could introduce them to the rest of the group!

This was all going great!

-

Everything was going horrible. How had it come to this? Which idiot had brought up politics?!

Oh, right. It had been Ghira, with some offhand comment on faunus relations with the SDC. Weiss and Blake has tried to guide them away from that topic. Ghira had persisted, asking Willow how she felt on the matter. At this point, everyone, everyone, was attempting to do the same.

Neo even attempted to interrupt through the use of Nora, subtly throwing the other girl (literally), into the middle of the living room and causing her to land right at Ghira’s feet (she’d waved hello and immediately started loudly yelling at Neo to never do that again and vaguely threatening to take her kneecaps out of his knee).

Despite numerous attempts, Ghira got Willow’sanswer.

“I... had no idea,” she said slowly, “until my husband was locked up.”

There was a moment of silence.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but Blake slowly put a hand over her mouth, knowing that the small team leader would only say the wrong thing.

Ruby glanced at her before sighing, leaning against her side to anxiously watch how the rest of this would play out.

“Doesn’t answer my question,” Ghira said.

“What was your question again?” Willow asked, frowning in confusion.

“Your opinion on the policies. What is it?”

“A few weeks ago, Ruby and Yang asked for a moment alone to speak with me.”

Weiss and Blake perked up, remembering the occasion.

“They asked for my blessing to ask Weiss to marry them. And your daughter, Blake. I told them yes. If I’m willing, even happy, for my daughter to marry a faunus, how could I ever be for these policies?”

Ghira was considering for a moment, making the entire room remain silent as he thought.

When he spoke, he smiled.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” he said, clapping a hand on her shoulder and almost making her fall out of her chair.

A collective sigh of relief resonated through the large group of people in the living room.

Maybe, just maybe, they’d be able to get through this wedding without any guest getting murdered by another one.


	38. Saturday

It really wasn't the first thing Blake wanted to be accosted with when she entered the kitchen. She was in a good mood, which wasn't hard to believe considering she had all three of her fiancées at her side.

Ruby went to get her tea, Weiss joining her to make coffee while humming quietly to herself. The former heiress looked over her shoulder to wink at Blake and Yang as she twirled in a circle as she sung under her breath.

Kali was seated at the counter, looking at the four girls over her cup of tea.

They didn't seem to notice her, Ruby and Weiss coming back to their teammates with four mugs.

Ruby passed Blake her tea, and the faunus smiled at her, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her into her lap. Ruby giggled, sitting down and putting her hands on Blake's, which held her loosely on the stomach.

"You know, there's a perfectly good seat over there," Ruby said with a small smile.

"But that's so far away," Blake said, putting her chin on the team leader's head.

"It's right there," Ruby pointed out, tapping the chair beside Blake, not having to reach far.

"And that's so far away from my arms."

Ruby giggled and leaned back to peck Blake on the cheek.

Yang sat down beside the pair, and Weiss sat down on her lap uninvited. She let out a grunt of surprise, but grinned.

"Since when were you this affectionate?" she asked, picking Weiss up and setting her down differently so that she was more comfortable.

"Since you two idiots decide to stop waiting and just ask me to marry you."

"Ah, yes. We had you stringed along for **so** long," Yang said sarcastically.

"Exactly. We could have been married months ago."

"You would have said yes a few months ago?" Ruby asked, intrigued.

"I would have said yes the minute we started dating," Weiss responded nonchalantly.

"Maybe Weiss is the better flirt," Yang said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Definitely not," Weiss responded, scoffing.

Yang laughed, shaking her head and considering how she should mess with her girlfriend next. Maybe tickling her would work...

A throat cleared, and the four girls jumped, looking up in surprise at Kali as she stared at them, a small smile on her face.

Blake flushed, burying her face in Ruby's hair.

"You four are very sweet together," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna," Weiss was able to say, even as she blushed.

"Call me mom, dear. Speaking of... when are you four going to give me some grandchildren?"

"Mom!" Blake hissed, flushing as she grabbed Ruby tighter.

Her fiancées laughed at her.

"What? You're getting up there in years, sweetie, and-"

"I'm twenty!" Blake cried.

Kali waved her hand dismissively.

"Fine, then. Your father and I are getting up there in years. We want to be alive to see our grandchildren."

"Mom, we're not even married yet!" Blake cried.

Ruby leaned back against the faunus.

"Don't worry, Blakey. We don't have to have children... within the next two weeks," Ruby said.

Weiss and Yang laughed while Blake groaned.

"Just let me enjoy a morning with my soon to be wives," Blake all but whined.

Weiss practically giggled at the words as she handed Yang her coffee. Ruby reached back to run a hand through Blake's hair, playing with her ear and laughing when Blake purred against her back.

Kali rolled her eyes at the four.

"Yes, yes. Although, I did want to say that that Sun boy would be a great sperm donor. Sun's a very sweet young man."

"I am the **best** man, actually," Sun said as he strode into the room, winking at Yang, who rolled her eyes. "But what were we talking about?"

He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, peeling it and starting to chew.

"Sperm donors," Kali said pleasantly.

Sun choked on his food, coughing violently as he stared at her.

"What?" he asked in shock once he'd finally cleared his airways.

"I was saying that you would be a very wonderful sperm donor, should my daughter every decide that she wants to give me and her father our dying wish."

"You're not dying," Blake snapped.

"Sperm donor?" Sun asked, eyes wide as he looked between the four girls. "I mean... I guess if you guys wanted, then maybe, yeah. I'd have to ask Ilia and Pyrrha first, though."

"We're not looking for sperm donors, Sun!" Blake cried.

Ruby gently massaged her ear.

"Calm down, Blakey. We don't have to have kids."

Kali let out a sound of protest.

"No, I know you three want to have kids, but... I'm not _ready_ for that. So stop pressuring us, mom," Blake called.

Kali sighed, shaking her head.

Sun let out a sigh too, though his was that of relief.

"When you're ready though, keep me as an option! I'd make a _great_ dad. Yang and I would have an awesome child too."

"Our child would be phenomenal and **gorgeous** ," Yang said.

Weiss grumbled under her breath, holding the blond's hand tightly.

Yang glanced down at her and rolled her eyes.

"I belong to you and Blake, don't worry," she whispered.

Weiss smiled at her, relaxing in her arms.

-

Sun stepped out of the living room, grabbing himself another banana with his tail as he passed.

"Come on people, let's **move it**! We've got a wedding on Monday!"

"Yes! I get to chop down more trees!" Nora cried viciously.

"That's not something that you should be excited about," Jaune pointed out.

"Should I be? Absolutely not. Am I? Yes."

Ren clapped a hand on Jaune's shoulder comfortingly.

Velvet skipped after them, fumbling with her camera so that she could get photos of today's shenanigans."


	39. Sunday

Today was the day!

The day of horrible anticipation that had Ruby almost running around in circle in her excitement. The only reason she wasn't was because Blake had a steadying arm on her shoulder to stop her from doing so (again).

Yesterday had been boring, considering the four weren't allowed out of the house all day due to the preparations outside, and they also couldn't see each other for long because they were still being told by Sun to workshop their vows, which Ruby thought was insane since all of them had finished!

Weiss hadn't finished her vows. She had barely even started, and the first words were _'I love you three. A lot. More than Ruby loves cookies.'_ Maybe Weiss just wasn't a good writer, alright?! Maybe she just was better at other things, and this shouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things!

And yet... and yet this was supposed to be one of the most important things she ever said in her life, and she still hadn't written it. But she was determined not to think about that (mostly because if she thought about it, she'd stress out, and if she stressed out, then her beautiful, wonderful teammates would ask her what was wrong, and she didn't want to tell them). She'd decided that her best course of action would likely be to practice what she wanted to say in her head tonight and tomorrow and get it down. She would be working on it now, but Ruby had dragged her out of her room of isolation downstairs so the four could be together.

Today was a bit busier than yesterday, because the final steps were being made. People were walking in and out of the house, carrying random things that they tried to hide from team RWBY as they passed. Neo and Ciel were out on the airship, picking up the final necessities, including the cake that Ruby had picked out.

At the moment, Ruby was seated between Weiss and Blake, talking to the faunus.

"What did you buy? What are you going to wear?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Sugar."

Ruby pouted.

"That won't work on me."

Ruby pouted harder, and Blake glanced at her.

"Okay, that would usually work on me, but not this time."

Ruby added a fake sniffle, and Blake stared at her, eyes softening.

"Rubes, quit it!" Yang called, reaching around Weiss to slap her sister in the back of the head.

Ruby muttered something about sister abuse, and Yang just stuck her tongue out at her.

"I can't believe I'm in love with you idiots," Weiss joked, rolling her eyes.

"But you are!" Yang said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Save it for the wedding night!" Sun called as he walked through the living room.

They each blushed, glaring at him. When he'd left, exiting through the back door to give him access to the wedding preparations, Ruby sighed, leaning against Blake heavily.

"Today's lasting _forever_ ," she whined. "I just want it to be tomorrow already!"

"Tell me about it," Weiss agreed, setting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"Marrying you guys is going to be _awesome_! The wedding is going to be the best wedding in the history of Remnant!" Ruby cried, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Of course it will be. The three most beautiful women in the world will be there," Blake said.

"Tone it down, Belladonna, you've already got us chomping at the bit to marry you," Yang said.

"You're just jealous because you can't flirt," Ruby whispered.

Yang threw up her hands.

"I can flirt, alright?!"

"Whatever you say, Firecracker," Weiss sat, patting her on the arm.

Yang sighed, slumping against the former heiress.

"What last name are you four planning to take?" Kali asked.

The four jumped.

"For dust's sake, how long have you been there?!" Weiss snapped.

"About three minutes."

Weiss shook her head.

"You and Blake, always sneaking around, I swear. I should put a bell on you," Weiss said.

"A bell for BELLadonna? Huh? Huh?!" Yang cried in excitement, giving her teammates finger guns.

"No. To both of you," Blake said.

Yang rolled her eyes.

"I can't flirt and I can't make puns? You're asking me to stop being who I am."

"No we're not! We're just telling you to be a better version of yourself," Ruby said.

Yang slapped her in the back of her head.

Blake ignored their squabbling, turning to her mother.

"We're hyphenating it. Belladonna-Schnee."

Willow perked up as she ambled into the room.

"You're not taking Weiss' name?" she asked, looking confused.

"Well, we kind of are. I mean, Schnee is half of Belladonna-Schnee," Ruby said.

"It's been... generations upon generations since the Schnee name was changed," Willow said, though she didn't sound adverse to it. Just... astonished.

"I'm sure Penny and Oscar would be more than willing to carry on the family name," Weiss said offhandedly.

Her sister, who had been carrying a bit of wood outside with Nora, choked, coughing loudly. When she got her voice back, she turned to Weiss and Willow.

"Well, I... we... that's not-"

"Penny would be more than happy to take your last name," Weiss said, not dignifying Winter's stammerings with a proper response.

Penny skipped into the room.

"Girlfriend Winter, I believe I have finally completed our first task! And what were you saying about me, Friend Weiss?" she asked, reaching over to help Winter with the heavy lumber.

"I was saying that you would probably be very proud to one day be called Penny Schnee."

Penny smiled innocently.

"Schnee is a very wonderful last name, though I don't know what you're implying...," she paused to glance at Winter for clarification.

Winter flushed red, glaring at her sister, and led a cackling Nora and a confused Penny outside hurriedly.

Ruby groaned again, leaning against Weiss now.

"I just want to be married, is that too much to ask?!"

-

"I just want this wedding to be over, is that too much to ask?!" Sun cried. Almost everything was in order, but the stress was driving him up the walls. He wanted it to be perfect for the four girls, but they were on such a tight schedule, and they had so little materials and money, unlike typical weddings...

For dust's sake, the most expensive thing that had been purchased was Weiss' ring! Everything else combined, excluding the other three rings, had cost less than that! They didn't have anywhere _near_ enough time, money, things, money, time... he was starting to repeat himself, wasn't he?

Ilia set a hand on his shoulder, and he spun.

"Take a deep breath," she said quietly, putting her arms around his shoulders.

He did as instructed.

"Now close your eyes."

His eyelids fluttered shut.

Ilia leaned up on the tips of her toes, bringing Sun down so that she could connect their lips.

Sun seemed surprised at first, but he reached quickly, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her up into the air, pushed flesh against his chest.

Ilia smiled into the kiss, running a hand through his hair and playing with the cuff of his jacket. When they pulled back, he smiled down at her.

"Now stay that calm for the rest of the day. This wedding is going to be perfect, and they're going to love it."

"But what if they don't?!" Sun cried.

"Sun, yesterday, in a fit of frustration, Blake told me that she would get married in a dumpster if she had to. I'm sure that even if it **isn't** amazing, which it will be, they'll love it. But more importantly, you put so much effort into this, and they'll never forget how much you've done for them."

Sun smiled down at her, letting out a deep breath. She could see his shoulders visibly relax.

"There's my happy monkey."

"That's racist."

"Are you telling a former member of the White Fang what she can and can't say to her fellow faunus?"

Sun laughed, setting her down gently.

"Why'd you leave again? Oh, right. You fell in love with the enemy."

Ilia flushed, bumping her shoulder against his own. Or, well, against his arm, at least.

"You're lucky that I'm so loyal to you two, or you'd both be dead. You'd both be so, so, **so** very dead."

"I'm sure Pyrrha could have taken care of herself. She's resourceful. And strong. And super hot."

"Yes, she is, and especially that last one. But you know what else she is?"

Sun glanced at her.

"She's too damn self-sacrificing for her own good."

"That's fair. You know, last night, she almost let Nora kick her out of the bed because Nora looked so happy sleeping."

"You know, she actually once **did** get kicked out of the bed by Nora," Ilia replied.

Sun snorted, glancing at her.

"No way."

"I had to shove Nora away and pull Pyrrha back up myself. She said 'the floor's quite comfortable. I'd hate to be an inconvenience.'"

Sun laughed.

"That sounds like her."

Ilia giggled, taking Sun's hand in her own.

He looked down at her, suddenly frowning.

"Hey, Ils?"

She glanced at him.

"Why did you, you know... decide to date me? I mean, I know you said you love me, and I believe you! But, it's just... you said you always played for the other team, which I always assumed meant you played for the softball team."

"Not all softball players are lesbians, Sun. We've been over this," Ilia interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Did you play softball."

A moment of silence.

"That's what I thought. Anyways, what I mean to say is... why did you..."

"Why are you my exception?" Ilia finished for him. Sun nodded, looking away from her and staring out at the backyard, watching the large group as they attempted to get the final touches on everything.

"You know, I asked myself that a lot, especially when I first realized how I felt."

She took a moment to think, and Sun was starting to wonder if she was going to continue.

"Someone once told me that it doesn't matter why you love a person, as long as you do. That love is a wonderful, fascinating, and indescribable thing."

Sun sighed quietly at the answer, starting to walk toward the tables, where Coco was having Fox and Yatsu help her set up the cutlery in preparation for tomorrow. They'd need a tarp to make sure that the places didn't get dirty, and someone had to tell them, otherwise they wouldn't do it.

"But I always thought that was stupid. When you're angry, you need to figure out why, so that you can fix the problem. When you're sad, you need to figure out why so that you can do something about it. Why should love be any different?"

Ilia tightened her grip on his hand and tugged him back, invading his personal space as she stared up into his eyes.

"I love you because you're one of the two kindest people I have ever met. I love you because you would do all of **this** ," she gestured vaguely at the backyard, "for your friends. I love you because of your humor, your will to help others... I love you for everything that you are. I guess... you're my exception because you're the best man I've ever met. And I love you."

Sun wiped at his eyes, laughing quietly.

"I am the best man," he said.

Ilia chuckled, leaning in even closer.

"I guess I love you because you know how to ruin the moment too."

Sun rolled his eyes, stooping down to give her a quick kiss.

"I **am** the moment, Ils."

With that, he swept away to deal with three members of team CFVY.

Ilia watched him go with a fond look in her eyes.

-

"Belladonna-Schnee is a wonderful last name. I'm sure that a child would have no trouble spelling it," Kali said.

Blake groaned.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" there was a beat of silence. "Mostly."

Blake buried her face in Ruby's shoulder again.

"Sugar, tell me when she's gone."

"Blakey, that's not very nice."

"Should have thought about that before you proposed."

Weiss moved to stand.

"I think I'm going to go look over my vows once last time..."

"Angel, you've looked them over at _least_ twenty times by now," Yang said, pulling her back down, "you don't have to worry. We know you love us, and I'm sure the vows are absolutely breathtaking."

Weiss smiled down at her, though she still felt slightly nervous at her lack of vows.

"And I'm sure they'll be better than mine because, **apparently** , according to _some_ people, I can't flirt."

"Give it a rest, Yang!" Ruby groaned.

The blond rolled her eyes, leaning against Weiss and putting her head on the former heiress' shoulder.

"Tell the mean little girl to stop being so rude."

Weiss sighed sufferingly.

-

"How hard can it _possibly_ be to set up plates?! They're **plates** , for dust's sake! I know for a _fact_ how often you at, Fox, so you of all people should know what to do with those!" Coco cried.

"I _literally cannot see the plates_!"

"You can't see Grimm either, but you seem to do a pretty good job of killing 'em anyways, just like you're killing the table setting!"

"Hey, just take a breather for a second. You've got the rest of today to figure out how to set plates! Oh, and don't forget to put a tarp over them!" Sun called as he walked by.

Neo was helping Nora now, since she had finished fetching the supplies, and the process was going far faster.

Because Neo was a Maiden, or more specifically a double Maiden, she was able to speed up the tree cutting and table/chair making with a wave of her hand.

Nora seemed in awe at how easily she was able to destroy things, and Sun wondered if it was a good idea to let the two hang out together.

Jaune and Ciel to be thinking the same thing, as they kept trying to stop their respective partners from causing too much damage. They were also looking at one another with suffering expressions, as if they both knew what the other was going through and went through on a daily basis.

Sun laughed at the thought, continuing to lead Ilia through the backyard. She had her arm through his as they walked, looking almost as if they were at a wedding now. The only thing that detracted from the appearance was the fact that Sun wasn't wearing a shirt and Ilia was wearing her normal attire, which made her look like she was only a moment away from skulking through the woods and kidnapping their friends. Sun supposed he would have to talk to her about her outfit decisions at some point soon, and take Pyrrha with them. She seemed to only have armor, which was a problem.

But that wasn't the point right now. The point was that he still had a pack of weirdos and freaks to guide through the process of setting up a wedding.

Pyrrha had finally finished her archway, and she now motioned for Qrow and Elm to come forward and put the final touches on that she had instructed. After all, team RWBY couldn't have a colorless metallic archway, could they? No!

Pyrrha saw the pair and smiled broadly, jogging up to join them.

She grabbed Ilia by the hand, swinging it happily as they walked.

"Things seem to be going well," Pyrrha remarked.

Nora could be heard laughing maniacally in the background, followed by Jaune's screams of horror.

"Well, mostly."

Ilia giggled, rolling her eyes.

"As well as can be expected," the chameleon faunus corrected

"That's the spirit!" Sun cried.

In front of them, Taiyang was walking Zwei through the steps of his wedding duties once again, as he'd been doing constantly the past two days. He wanted to get it right, because, as Sun had said at least five times today, failure was not an option!

Oscar and Whitley were still inside watching the doors, because Ruby specifically could _not_ be trusted not to run outside randomly when she saw the opportunity. Ren was inside too, working in the kitchen, being guarded by Ghira so that nobody could get to the food preparations and ruin them.

Kali and Willow had been entrusted with the important job of keeping team RWBY preoccupied, because if they weren't they would end up ruining probably almost everything. And probably attempting to get married today instead of tomorrow.

Sun wouldn't let that happen, because he'd been working for _days_ to make tomorrow perfect, and he wouldn't let them ruin their own special day!

Okay... so maybe Sun was going a bit insane, but who didn't go a little insane from time to time? Certainly not **anyone** on the guest list, that's for sure!

"Ils, Pyr-Pyr... no, that doesn't work. I seriously need to give you a better nickname but for the _life of me_ I can't figure one out. Anyways, I need you two working on organizing who sits where. We have to have some couples together, like Ciel and Neo, to keep them from doing anything insane, but then others need to be kept apart, but not too far because they'll complain. Elm and Qrow need a buffer, that's for sure...," Sun trailed off, thinking hard.

"Let us figure it out, honey. You've got a lot on your plate," Pyrrha said kindly.

Sun grinned at her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Ra, you're the best!"

Internally, he chided himself for the horrible attempt at the nickname. He could do better.

He _would_ do better, dang it!

Pyrrha was just so much harder to make a nickname for than Ilia. Like seriously, what kind of a name was Pyrrha?!

 _A beautiful one that belongs to one of the women I love,_ Sun thought as he looked around the backyard consideringly.

-

Ruby glanced at the time and groaned.

"Rubes, you gotta stop doing that every ten seconds."

Ruby sighed, curling up closer to Blake and Weiss.

-

"Put Coco and Velvet next to each other, because Velvet calms her down. But we have to put Fox and Yatsu somewhere else, because Fox and Coco always mess around, but Yatsu also has to be with Fox to keep _him_ calm," Ilia said.

Pyrrha seemed surprised at the very blunt observations, but nodded.

"Okay, put Penny and Winter at the head table, across from Ruby and Weiss respectively, but side by side. That means Ruby and Weiss sit next to each other. Then put Sun and I across from Yang and Ilia. You can sit beside us because you're our date."

Pyrrha took notes quickly, wondering how her girlfriend was able to figure this all out.

"Put Ciel and Neo on the table beside the head one, near Penny and Winter, because Penny makes Ciel and even Neo a bit nicer. But put them far enough away that Winter probably won't talk to them because it'll be rude."

Pyrrha looked at her questioningly.

"Because Winter and Neo bring out the rambunctious in each other, Babe. Seriously, keep up."

Ilia winked at her playfully, reminding the redhead of Sun slightly. Pyrrha wondered if the pair had exchanged flirting tips with each other. She'd have to remember to ask about that later.

"Put all of the actual relatives at the front table too, but keep Ghira and Kali on opposite sides from Willow. Put Qrow beside her, and keep the alcohol on the other side so they're less likely to get it."

Pyrrha scribbled furiously to keep up.

"And then put the rest of our team at the second table with Neo and Ciel. It's risky to have them at the same table, but it'll look suspicious for those two to be seated on their own. Hopefully Jaune and Ren will be able to keep Nora in check."

Ilia took a moment to think, nodding to herself.

"Now for the brides themselves... Ruby and Weiss have to be side by side for their respective maid of honors... put Ruby in the center with Yang, put Blake and Weiss on the outsides. With the sisters in the middle, there's less of a chance of them doing anything they shouldn't with their wives, and they're less likely to get into something with their father and uncle."

Ilia let out a breath, running a hand through her hair and upsetting the tight hair tie slightly. Pyrrha instantly reached out to redo her pony tail. Ilia leaned against her girlfriend with a small smile.

"Is that everyone?" Ilia asked.

"Almost. What about Taiyang?"

"Put him next to Weiss, they probably won't talk too much considering how awkward she is."

Pyrrha nodded, setting the paper down in front of Ilia for her girlfriend to look over it one last time. She continued to fix Ilia's hair after the interuption.

"This is it! This is perfect! Let's show it to Coco, Fox, and Yatsu so that they can get the place cards together."

Pyrrha put a hand on Ilia's shoulder to stop her from running her off and pulling her hair from its place on her head.

When she finished putting Ilia's hair up, she leaned down and kissed the faunus' head gently.

"Now you can go. I love you."

"I love you too," Ilia said, turning to put her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

"I love you both, but seriously we need to get work done!" Sun called.

The pair sighed and pulled apart, bringing the paper over to Coco.

-

The four teammates stared up at the clock, each sighing.

So little time, yet too much.


	40. Monday Morning

Ruby turned over in bed, looping her arms around her soon to be wife. She smiled, not opening her eyes. She wondered who she was holding, vaguely, because they felt different than usual. Almost-

"Good morning, Friend Ruby!" Penny cried.

Ruby screamed, eyes flying open as she she scrambled away from her friend in shock. It turns out she'd been holding Penny by the leg instead of Weiss or Blake.

"What? Penny? Where are-"

"Your teammates are with their partners for today's affairs! That means that I'll be helping you get ready for your wedding, Friend Ruby!"

The door slammed open.

"And, since I am rather unqualified, I have decided to bring in some help!"

Elm walked through the doorway with a _huge_ grin on her face. Behind her, Ciel waved awkwardly.

Ruby smiled at the pair, though she strained to see over their shoulders, hoping for a glimpse at her teammates (specifically Blake and Weiss).

Ciel closed the door quickly with her foot, and Elm held up a suit for Ruby, grinning.

"Congratulations, Friend Ruby!" Penny cried. "We'll help you get ready as soon as we've changed."

Ciel stood by the door warily while Elm and Penny changed, making sure that Ruby didn't get the chance to escape.

When they'd finished, Ciel changed as well, each of them wearing nice dresses.

Ciel was in a no nonsense sea blue dress, which ended at her ankles. Beside her, Penny was in an emerald green dress, which ended at about her shins, likely so that she didn't trip on it when she walked. Elm was in a light gray dress that came down to her ankles as well, though it was as simplistic as the others. Clearly they were worried about having dresses that were too fancy, in case they detracted from the brides to be.

Ruby got changed soon after, but she struggled with her tie. She was surprised it wasn't a bow tie considering her inexperience with the things.

Elm smiled, stepping up and leaning down on one knee so that she could be a little below face level with Ruby. She reached her hands up and gently tied the tie while Ciel fixed one of Ruby's buttons for her.

When Ciel had pulled back, Elm straightened the tie.

"I know we haven't known each other for long, and there was some... betrayal at a few different points, but... Ruby, you've always been a very sweet girl. From the moment I met you, I was **ecstatic** to get to know you, just from what I'd heard about you. I'm glad that you met, and I'm so thankful that I was able to help you not just in the fight against Salem, but through the rest of life. Because... in many ways I've come to think of you as..."

"A niece," Ruby finished for her, tearing up slightly. Elm nodded.

She pulled Elm in for a hug.

"You make sure that old drunkard puts a ring on you soon, alright? I want you to be an **official** part of this family ASAP!"

Elm laughed, wiping a few tears away.

"I'll do my best."

Ruby giggled as she pulled back.

"Alright, we can go out now right?! Get married ten minutes tops?!"

Ciel glanced at her, frowning.

"Ruby, you do know that it can take **hours** for brides and grooms to get ready, right?" she asked.

Ruby groaned.

"But that's why we got up so early, right, Friend Ciel?"

"Yes."

Penny smiled at Ruby, pulling the team leader closer by her hands.

"Ruby, I'm honored that you picked me as your maid of honor... I guess that's why they call it that, huh? But... you taught me that I **am** a real person, a real girl, no matter what's underneath my skin. For that, I owe you my very life. If there's anything I can do... just tell me."

Ruby burst out crying again, pulling a sobbing Penny closer to herself and hugging her tightly.

"You don't owe me **anything** , Pen! If anything, I owe you for being the best friend a girl could ask for."

The pair pulled a part, and Ruby wiped her eyes, gaining a considering expression.

"Although, you could-"

"I'm not going to let you see Blake and Weiss, Friend Ruby."

"Dang it."

Ciel rolled her eyes, stepping closer to Ruby.

"Now, is that how you want your hair for the wedding?" she asked, gesturing up at Ruby's head.

She reached a hand up to play with the strands almost self consciously. It was shorter than it had been when she'd met Blake and Weiss, she'd gotten her new haircut the first time they'd visited Atlas together, and Ruby really liked it... but a few people had jokingly pointed out that it kind of made her look like a dog.

Ciel took her hand, eyes softening for the first time today.

"Ruby, it looks beautiful, don't worry."

Ruby smiled at her, and Ciel met it with her own, small grin.

"Now onto makeup. This should take some time to get right, but I'm sure that Elm has lots of experience with makeup."

-

Blake stared down at Ilia, feeling slightly ambushed and **exceedingly** disoriented. She'd gotten so used to waking up with her teammates that she had almost forgotten how it felt not to. She missed them, which was probably silly considering they'd only been apart for about fifteen minutes, most of which Blake hadn't even been awake for.

Ilia held open the door and Pyrrha walked in, smiling and waving at Blake. Velvet followed her, looking slightly nervous.

"Hello!" Pyrrha said happily.

"Hey... where are-"

"They're getting ready, Blake, just like we should be," Ilia chided, though she smiled at Blake with a slight air of fondness to her gaze.

"Now, how about you get changed into that suit?" she asked, holding up a small bag, which clearly held some fancy clothing in it.

Blake took it, glancing at the other girls.

Ilia rolled her eyes and turned around, rummaging through another bag and passing a suit to Pyrrha. She pulled out another, which she started to put on moments later.

Velvet flushed and spun, likely thinking about her girlfriend's rather jealous nature, as she started to get changed into a pale blue dress. It came about halfway down her shins, and popped in the well lit room.

Pyrrha and Ilia had matching suits, both a light shade of gray (so as not to be colored the same as Blake's) with a black tie and white undershirt. Ilia fixed Pyrrha's tie for her, though Blake thought the only reason she did it was likely to get a little closer to her girlfriend.

When Ilia turned back around, she walked up to Blake and straightened her purple bow tie as well, though for a completely different reason.

"Blake, you were my first real friend. The first person who treated me like I was worth more than what I could do for you. I fell for you, hard. Yes, I admit it. But now... you're my best friend, you saved me from the White Fang for dust's sake, and I couldn't be happier for you today. I'm glad that you found the people that complete you, and I'm happy I'll get to be there are your side while you pledge to spend the rest of your life with them."

Blake sniffled, rubbing at her eyes, and Ilia wiped her tears away.

"Hey, no crying! You're getting **married** today!" Pyrrha said comfortingly.

Blake laughed, shaking her head as Ilia wiped the few remaining tears off of her cheeks.

"Pyrrha, help me get the makeup out of Velvet's bag?" Ilia asked, glancing at Velvet and winking.

Pyrrha went to help her girlfriend, and Velvet stepped up to Blake, taking her fellow faunus' hands in her own.

"Blake, you... you've been a wonderful friend to me in the past years. You're the reason that I was able to finally admit my feelings to Coco. You're the reason that I worked up the nerve, because you _inspired_ me to be a more courageous person, Blake. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you, but... well, maybe today will help some."

Blake laughed through tears.

"Velvet, you don't owe me anything. You being here to help me is... well, it's so nice and... I can't even think of words to describe how lucky I am that you three are here."

Pyrrha stepped forward with the makeup bag in hand, looking down at Blake with a small smile.

"I don't have some profound story about how you saved my life, but... you're the one who introduced me to Ilia, and I'll forever be grateful for that. But that's not why I'm here today. I'm here because you're my friend, Blake, and I'd do anything for my friends."

Blake wiped at her eyes again, wondering how many times she would cry today.

Pyrrha's eyes suddenly widened and she pulled Blake in for a hug.

"That's not to say that Ilia and Velvet are only here because you helped them, but-"

Blake squeezed Pyrrha tighter, pulling the other two girls in as well.

"I know what you meant, Pyrrha, and it was very sweet."

When they finally separated, Ilia pulled out a tissue and dabbed at Blake's face.

"You need to stop crying. It's going to be _impossible_ to do your makeup if you do," she said with a small smile.

Blake laughed, already feeling tears welling up again. She pushed them back down.

"But how could I not? I have three of three greatest friends in the world... and I'm getting _married_ to the three loves of my life. Of course I'm going to cry at least five more times."

Just as Velvet was starting to put the final touches, as she was the only one in the group that had any experience with the stuff (she'd learned it from Coco), the door slammed open.

Blake almost fell over backwards as Elm stood in the doorway, panting.

"So... it turns out that none of us know how to do makeup. Can we steal Velvet?"

"No, you can't steal Velvet!" Ilia snapped. "Go find Coco or someone else!"

Blake laughed, watching as Ilia immediately slammed the door closed when Elm was gone, not giving Blake a peak at the hallway beyond it.

-

Weiss, under normal circumstances, would have been irritable at having been woken up early by her sister and not finding her teammates and soon to be wives laying beside her. But how could she be anything short of _ecstatic_?! She was getting _married_ today, and she could hardly contain her excitement. She felt like Ruby, unable to sit still. This frustrated Winter, who was attempting to hold her still long enough to help her into her dress.

"Weiss, stay still!" Winter snapped, clamping her hands over her sister's shoulders to physically refrain her.

Weiss smiled sheepishly up at Winter.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Excited, ecstatic, elated, overjoyed, unbelievably happy, happier than you've ever been before in your life, even! Yes, I know, because you've said each of those things at least twice this morning."

Weiss looked at her apologetically, and Winter sighed, though she smiled down at her sister thinly.

"Just stay still long enough to get into your dress."

"And then long enough for me to put on her makeup!" Coco called.

"Yes, the makeup too," Winter amended, zipping the back of her sister's dress up. She sighed in relief as the dress finally sat right. That was overwith, though it had felt like it had taken **forever**.

Coco stepped forward with her makeup kit, but Winter held out her hand.

"Just a moment, Coco. My brother and I would like to have a chance to speak to Weiss."

"Of course."

Winter pulled her sister over to the side, smiling down at her. It wasn't a thin lipped smile, either. She was grinning, the broadest Weiss had ever seen her smile. Even around Penny, Winter barely ever reached this level of outwards excitement.

"Weiss, I'm so happy for you. I've watched you grow up my whole life, and let's be honest, it's been painful to see some of it. You had a stick up your ass the size of Atlas from the moment you were born to the moment you stepped into Beacon, but... but when I saw you before that tournament, and you told me that you were dating your teammates... I finally saw who you were underneath, and I feel honored to have gotten the chance to know the real you, Weiss. And I'm not ashamed to say that I love her."

Weiss was sobbing now, and she threw herself at her sister.

"I love you, too, Winter. And I'm glad that Penny's gotten you to be at least a little more cheerful than a child cemetery."

Winter laughed quietly, holding her sister tightly. When they pulled apart, Winter hurriedly wiped at her eyes to clean them of tears. Weiss had never seen her cry before.

Whitley glanced at his sisters, foot kicking the ground in an awkward fashion. He took a deep breath before straightening his back, looking Weiss in the eyes.

"Weiss, for the longest time, I hated you with a burning passion for leaving me behind with father, alone. I wanted to take everything you held dear in life and set it ablaze in the fiery pits of my revenge, but... over the past few months, I've gotten to know you, the real you, like Winter said, and I... well, I was wrong to ever hold what you did against you. I love you too, or whatever."

Weiss hugged him tightly.

"I love you, you spoiled little brat."

He laughed and Coco hurried over wiping Weiss' eyes for her and leaving Whitley to do his own.

"You need to stop crying, we need to get your makeup done. Now sit down."

Weiss was surprised by the bluntness, but did as told.

Coco rummaged through her makeup bag, taking off her sunglasses to look at Weiss better.

"Listen up, Weiss, cause I'm only going to say this once, so you better remember it. You and Blake are the reason that Velvet and I got together, because I don't know how long we would have danced around each other like we did if not for you two. But that's besides the point. I'm here because I actually care about you as a person, Weiss, and over the past few years I've come to regard you as one of my closest friends. You're a better person than you give yourself credit for, and I couldn't possibly be happier for you today."

Weiss stared at her in shock.

"Don't you cry on me, Schnee. Oh, dust, that's probably going to be the last time I can call you that. 'Don't you cry on me, Belladonna-Schnee' just doesn't roll off the tongue as easily, but I guess I can make do."

Weiss sniffled.

"I said don't cry on me. I'm trying to do your makeup so that you'll look absolutely stunning on your big day."

Weiss nodded slowly, holding back the tears.

The door slammed open, and Weiss felt Coco's hand reach up to grab her face a moment before she could flinch. Coco continued her work, not messing up in the slightest at the sudden, and quite loud, interruption.

"Hey, none of us know how to do makeup, can we steal Coco for a minute?" Elm asked, panting.

"Woman, you best be talking about the drink, because I am _far_ too busy," Coco responded.

Elm looked at Winter and Whitley desperately, and Winter gestured for her to leave, shooing her outside and slamming the door shut after her.

"Penny better not have screwed this up too bad," Winter muttered to herself, already starting to put on her own light layer of makeup.

"Hey, Winter?" Weiss suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any advice on writing vows?"

"Don't tell me you-"

"I haven't started."

-

Yang was a bit frustrated at the early morning wake up, but it didn't last long. She was getting _married_ after all! She was far too excited to be upset for long.

Sun's tail was wagging as he darted around her, looking at her from every angle.

"That dress looks beautiful on you, Yang! Seriously, you're gonna turn whatever girls aren't gay already," he said.

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"And you... look like a grown man in a dress, so... there's that?" she said.

Sun struck a pose, grinning at her.

"Thank you, I thought I _did_ look pretty manly in this dress. **Best** manly, to be specific."

Yang chuckled as he came forward, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yang, I'm going to be real with you here. Are you ready?"

"Probably not."

"Too bad. You're my best friend, and I'm so lucky to have met you, and not because you introduced me to Pyrrha and Ilia. You're a wonderful person, beautiful inside and out, and I couldn't be luckier to know you, to be your best man. I've been running around like a mad man for the past few days to organize this, but I've done it all with a smile on my face and a skip in my step! Were both of us not madly in love with two gorgeous women, I would totally attempt to flirt with you, be weirded out because I think of you like a sister, and then immediately apologize."

Yang laughed through tears.

"I'm so lucky to be friends with you too, Sun. You're not just my best man, but you are, quite possibly, **the** best man in the world. Seriously. You're awesome, even if you can be a pain."

Sun wiped at fake tears.

"That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Yang was about to respond, but Nora barreled through.

"I hate to break up the touching moment, but Ren has to get back to cooking and he's the only one of us that knows how to do makeup."

"How does he know how to do makeup but not you?" Sun asked, frowning.

"Sun, you've known us for a period of time now that I can't recall at this specific moment, you should expect this sort of thing from us," Nora said.

Jaune and Ren nodded sagely.

Ren quickly finished Yang's makeup, doing Nora's for good measure, when the door slammed open.

"Hey, none of us know how to do makeup, can we steal Ren for a minute?" Elm asked, panting.

Ren let out a quiet sigh before standing.

"We have to make it fast, I'm not burning the fish because of you."


	41. The Hardest Part is Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is mostly focused on family bonds, sorry if it's boring! I hope I did it justice!

Velvet gave Blake one final wave before she scurried out of the room. She couldn't waste the whole day in there with one bride when she needed pictures of all four!

When she got to Ruby's room, the team leader seemed very intrigued by the camera and asked to see it.

Velvet was a moment away from giving it to her when Ciel stepped forward, pulling Velvet back and glaring at Ruby.

"I said that you're not getting a look at them before the ceremony, and I meant it, Ruby!" she snapped.

Ruby pouted.

"You didn't say anything about pictures!"

"It was implied, Ruby!"

There was a knock at the door, and everyone spun to see who could be interrupting.

Ruby, who was far too excited to think rationally, spoke immediatly.

"Weiss? Blake?" she called.

The door opened, and Taiyang stuck his head inside, laughing.

"No quite."

He walked in, and Ruby grinned up at him in excitement.

"Dad!" she called, running up to give him a hug. He hugged her back tightly, lifting her off of the ground and spinning her in a circle.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting **married**! _Both_ of my little girls are getting married!" Taiyang hesitated as he set her onto the ground, looking down at her with a somewhat sad expression.

"You grow up s-"

"Dad, we're trying to get married here, and fast! How about we go get Yang and you can tell us both at the same time?" Ruby asked.

Taiyang laughed, shaking his head and wiping at his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah alright."

Ciel glared at Ruby consideringly.

She pulled out her scroll and sent Sun a message.

A moment, a loud voice called out.

"Yang's leaving the room! Everyone keep Weiss and Blake inside!" Sun's voice echoed through the hallway, and Ruby slightly, gaining an almost pouty expression.

A moment later, the door swung open and Yang stood there, clad in her pale yellow dress with a wide smile on her face.

She stepped inside and Ruby reached a hand out, grabbing her sister's in her own.

"You excited?" Yang whispered.

Ruby **beamed**.

"How could I _not_ be!"

Yang laughed, glancing at their father.

"Are we getting the sappy wedding day dad talk?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Yang took a deep breath, looking up at their father with a small smile on her face.

"Try not to make us cry, we did just spend like an hour getting ready."

Taiyang chuckled, though the sound was wet with tears.

"I'll try. No promises, though. You do know that I'm quite the poet."

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, you have a way with words. That's how you made our mothers fall for you, you've told us this a thousand times."

"It's kinda gross," Ruby noted.

Taiyang gave them one last smile before he took a deep breath, starting to speak.

"I guess I can't say everything I have planned, considering there's a speech I'm supposed to give, but... Ruby, Yang... watching you grow up has been the greatest joy of my life. I've gotten the chance to see you through thick and thin, watched you your entire lives. And... well, I've never seen you two happier than when you're with Blake and Weiss. I'm very happy for you four, but..," Taiyang took a moment to wipe at his eyes, "as proud of you as I am, today might just be one of the worst days of my life."

Ruby and Yang gaped at him, and both opened their mouths to speak. He held up his hands to silence them.

"Today's the day that you officially move on from me, I guess. You'll have your own new family, and my part in it will be smaller. I'm very, **very** happy for you two, but... well, the hardest part of having anything you truly love is having to let it go. And today, I have to let the two people I love most in this world go so that you can find your own happiness with your new family. I always knew this day would come, but... I just thought that maybe I'd have some more time, I guess. But that wouldn't have made me any more prepared than I am right now, because... well, I guess you can never be ready for something like this. What I mean to say is... I love you both more than you could ever understand, and... when I give you away today, I want you to know that I'll still be here for you. Always."

He was crying heavily now, and his daughters tackled him in a tight hug, both trying not to mess up their makeup. It didn't work.

"We're not leaving you behind, dad!" Ruby cried, hugging him tighter.

"I know, I know," Taiyang said. But he knew it wasn't true. His girls were all grown up now, and they had a life of their own, a family of their own... and he would still be there for them, every step of the way... but he wouldn't play the same role. He'd be a background character in the lives of his daughters... but they'd always be the most important people in his life.

Letting go has never been easy, and Taiyang still held the scars of having to let go the two women he'd loved with all his heart.

But he was doing it to make them happy, which made the horrible affair at least a little bit more bearable.

When the three pulled back, Yang looked down at him, grinning as she sniffled.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day you wore a suit," she said.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day that you got married," Taiyang responded, reaching up to ruffle her hair.

Sun caught his arm, eyes wide. Taiyang wasn't sure where he'd come from, considering he hadn't entered the room with Yang. Maybe he was summon at Taiyang's attempt to mess with Yang.

"We spent thirty minutes on that hair, please don't mess it up. We already have to touch up her makeup."

Yang shoved Sun playfully, and he rolled his eyes.

"Now come on, we've got a wedding to get to, you know," Taiyang said.

Ruby's squeal was loud enough to be heard throughout the entire house. Many thought it was the sound of a dying bird.

Velvet smiled as the trio walked out, glancing down at her camera. She'd gotten the perfect picture. Now she just had to get to the next room in order to capture another important moment!

-

Blake's ears twitched as she heard footsteps down the hallway. She knew someone was coming, and in the back of her mind she found herself hoping it was one of her teammates.

Who was she kidding, _every_ part of her mind hoped it was one of them, but she knew that it wasn't. She wouldn't get to see any of them until the actual ceremony, which was just a horrible twist of fate, if you were to ask her.

The door opened a moment later, and Kali stuck her head inside.

"Mind if we come in?" she asked.

Ilia grabbed Pyrrha's hand and pulled her away from Blake gently.

"Of course not, Mrs. Belladonna."

The door swung open to reveal Ghira standing behind his wife, smiling down at Blake gently.

Blake stood as her parents walked toward her. Ilia scrambled behind them to quickly, yet quietly, close the door, because dust forbid she got a single glance at Ruby, Yang, or Weiss.

"Hi," Blake said awkwardly, smiling at her parents slightly.

As if her words had broken some sort of spell, Kali raced forward to throw her arms around Blake, hugging her tightly.

"Your father and I agonized on what to say to you today, both now and after the wedding when we get to give a speech. We decided that your father will speak now, and I'll do the speech later. Just know that I love you and the only reason I'm not going to say much is because we're on a tight schedule," Kali said quickly.

Blake nodded and squeezed her tightly before letting go.

Just as Ghira was about to speak, a wordless squeal echoed through the house, making Blake to look up at where she was now sure Ruby was. Most people would be concerned at the almost inhuman noise, but it just made Blake smile fondly. Ruby was clearly **very** excited to be making that sound.

When silence held again, Ghira stepped forward, taking Blake's hands in his own.

"Blake, today is... well, today's probably the best day of your life." Blake nodded quickly. "And it's one of the best of mine as well, because as I watched you grow up, I saw so many mistakes."

Blake's ears twitched in surprise.

"I saw you join the White Fang, run away from home, learned that you started dating that Adam fellow, learned that you'd become a radical fighter for faunus freedom... but I've also watched so many of your achievements. And almost all of your greatest ones have been since you joined Beacon. One could say that that was because you learned a lot there from the teachers and faculty... but you and I both know that it's because of those teammates of yours. They inspire you to be a better person, to be more confident and less shy... they complete you in a way that even I can't understand. But there's one thing I do know, and that's that your mother and I are the same. I know what it's like to meet someone who's everything you want out of life, who you want to spend the rest of yours with. And I remember what it was like to get married to that woman, and it was one of the best days of my life."

He paused to wipe at his eyes.

"And now I get to watch you experience the same thing, and it's a great treasure. I'm so happy that you found these three girls, and I'm so proud of the woman you've become."

Blake threw her arms around him, squeezing him so tightly that even Yang would have been surprised at the force.

"I'm sorry," Blake whispered, "I'm so sorry that I left."

Ghira ran a hand over her back gently.

"I know, Blake, and it's alright. I love you."

"I love you, too."

From the doorway, Velvet took a pictures, giving Pyrrha and Ilia a thumbs up as she slid into the room to get a few more photographs.

She wanted Blake to be able to remember every important moment of her big day, and that meant lots and lots of pictures!

As Ghira and Blake pulled apart, the young faunus giving her mother a tight hug next, Velvet glanced at the time. She took a few final pictures of the pair before she scurried back out of the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

She still had one more bride to get pictures of, after all.

-

Weiss let out a sigh as she glanced at the clock in her room. She swore there hadn't been one in this spare room the day before. Maybe they'd put it up specifically to give her hope, but it only served as a tormentor. She still had too much time before she finally got to see them.

Just as she was about to ask Winter how much longer, exactly, the door slowly pushed open.

A painfully familiar face stared back at her, and Weiss took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Hello, mother," she said.

Internally, she found herself wishing that Blake had gone through with her throwaway plan to not invite anyone that wasn't already at Taiyang's house three days ago.

Willow Schnee closed the door gently, fidgeting with her hands almost awkwardly as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"Weiss," she breathed slowly, giving her a small smile, "you look beautiful."

Weiss felt a bit nervous at the words. It certainly hadn't been what she'd been expecting...

"Thank you," the former heiress said finally, glancing to the side at Winter with an expression that read _'help me.'_

Just as Winter was about to speak, Willow cut in.

"I'm very happy that you invited me here today, because... I know I haven't been the best mother, or even a good one."

"Or one at all," Winter muttered to Whitley.

"But I _do_ love you, Weiss, and even though I don't know much about your... fiancées, or even you... I am proud of you and very happy to be here."

Weiss found herself fighting against tears.

"Thanks, mom," she whispered.

Willow smiled thinly, tears staining her cheeks.

"I love you, Weiss, but... I think you should have Winter walk you down the aisle."


	42. Meanwhile Outside

Sun excused himself from the room Ruby and Yang were in, signaling at Taiyang to take a bit more time He had to double check everything...

Sun raced outside at top speed, skidding to a stop, almost running into the priest.

"Excuse me, sir, are you the best man?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sun cried excitedly as his tail wagged.

"Good, because we have a problem."

"Another one?" Sun asked, frowning.

"Have you had others?" the priest asked.

"Dozens."

"Then yes, I suppose you do have another problem."

"What is it?" Sun asked worriedly.

"It appears that you don't have both a wedding alter and a dance floor. You don't have to have an alter, I suppose, but I've never been to a wedding that didn't."

Sun let out a long sigh, running a hand through is hair.

"Alright... alright, I can fix this!"

He spun in a circle, eyes darting around to find if there was anyone not doing anything at the moment...

His first thoughts were of Fox and Yatsu, but those two were inside helping Ren with the cooking (and by that, Sun meant they were bringing the cook ingredients and the like so that Ren could focus on his job).

That left-

"Neo, Oscar! I need your help!" Sun cried.

The two jogged up to him.

 _'What now?'_ Neo asked, though she looked worried.

Sun was silently thankful that he'd gotten Pyrrha to help him with his sign language over the past few days. He knew a few of the common phrases now.

"We need an alter and a dance floor, stat!"

"Can't we just use the grass for the dance floor?" Oscar asked.

Sun hesitated, thinking.

"Maybe? I doubt they'd care... but we'll have to move the tables to the side so that there's enough room."

At the moment, the tables were only a few meters from the archway and chairs they'd set up for the ceremony, mostly because the backyard wasn't that big.

Oscar nodded quickly, turning to look at the tables consideringly.

"We'll have to be careful with the plates," he said, and Sun nodded.

"Neo, can you handle the alter?"

She signed something he didn't understand, and he frowned in confusion.

She sighed silently and gave him a thumbs up.

Sun smiled brightly at her.

"Great! Thanks!" he called, darting after Oscar to help the poor boy move the tables he was not equipped to lift on his own.

Neo gave the priest a small smile before she took off at a run toward the woods.

 _Alters are just those wood things that priests put their notes on, right?_ she thought.

Neo shrugged as she neared the airship. There had to be _something_ on board, right?

She skidded to a halt as she neared, fumbling with the keys in her pocket to unlock the hanger.

As it started to slowly drop open, Neo leapt into the air, catching the still descending lip of the doorway and pulling herself in. She slid down the makeshift slide, landing delicately on her feet.

She looked around the airship with a considering expression until her eyes landed on something that shined in the dim lighting. She hurried toward it, pulling her parasol's blade out and settling down on her knees, starting to chop at the object with a wide grin.

Might not be an actual alter, but nobody looked at the alter. They'd be fine... probably.

There was no evidence that the alter wouldn't work fine, so she didn't worry... too much.

When she'd finished chipping away at the material, she hurried to her feet, holding it in one hand as she raced toward the exit. She closed the hanger behind her as she darted between trees. As Neo ran, she stabbed a small Grimm through the chest, wondering if this was similar to the one Sun wouldn't stop bragging about killing to save the proposal. It was _tiny_ , so she assumed that it was the same type after all. Sun hadn't exaggerated at the size of the Grimm, just being proud of himself for saving the day.

Neo turned her attention to the matter at hand as she entered the backyard once again.

She waved her arms over her head, clutching the makeshift alter in one hand.

Sun glanced up, eyes falling on Neo's masterpiece. He let out a loud laugh, shaking his head.

" **That's** what you're going with?"

Neo nodded excitedly, and he grinned at her.

"Great choice! Now get it up there, they're going to be ready any minute now!"

Neo nodded, scurrying to the archway and setting down the alter she had constructed. It was made of an airship seat, which she had cut a leg off of to make it stand on three legs like some sort of podium. It was black, which fit with the archway's coloring (kind of), and almost looked like it belonged. If nobody stared too hard at it, it would be fine. She'd cut the seat part off of it too, so now the only part remaining was the headrest, where she expected the priest to lay his notes. It was horribly slanted, due to it lacking a leg, and Neo sighed, cutting the second back leg off. She rummaged around the backyard, finding some tape.

She taped the leg she had just cut off so that it supported the rest of the deconstructed chair like a sort of tripod.

 _I'm good,_ Neo thought to herself.

 _That looks horrible,_ Sun thought, shaking his head.

But it blended in well enough, and everyone would be staring at the brides, not the alter... hopefully, at least.

Neo stabilized the alter one final time, smiling to herself as she turned to the priest, who stared at her in disbelief.

She gestured formally at the alter, bowing her head sarcastically.

If she could have spoken, she would have said _'Your alter, Your Majesty.'_

The priest hesitantly stepped past her, setting his notes on the former chair. It worked far better than it had any right to, and the priest shook his head.

"Weirdest wedding I've ever been a part of," he muttered.

"And you haven't even _met_ the other three brides!" Sun said, remembering the story Winter had told him. Her, Weiss, and Whitley had had to look for a solid hour to find a priest willing to marry the four girls, but they hadn't told the rest of team RWBY that.

Sun's eyes darted to the door, and he flashed a smile at Oscar. They'd successfully moved the tables far enough to side to give enough room for their makeshift dance floor... which was made of grass. He guessed that didn't give him any room to complain about Neo's makeshift alter. At least she'd _gotten_ one.

"Good job, Oscar! Now get everyone ready, I'm sending out everybody that's not a part of the processional!"

Sun ran back inside at full speed, grinning like a fool.

They were so close!


	43. The Processional

Sun looked at the paper he had just pulled out of his pocket, glancing over it.

"Okay, okay... the processional, I've got this."

The first on the list was the mothers.

He glanced outside, finding that everyone not in the processional was in their seats.

"Kali, Willow, you're up!" he called.

The pair smiled at him, Willow looking slightly awkward, before they stepped outside of the house to walk up to their seats at the front row.

Sun scrambled to pull his scroll out of his pocket, pressing play on the music. He could hear it starting outside over the loud speakers. He grinned in excitement. Hopefully everything that could go wrong had gone wrong, so that meant that this would have to be perfect, right?! He wasn't certain, so he sighed, shaking his head to clear it.

He turned around to face the rest of the room. He could see each of the maids of honor and the fathers preparing to walk their daughters down the aisle. Each of the brides were hidden in a different room, and wouldn't come out until it was time to meet one another at the archway.

"Okay! Time for us, Pen, Ils! Let's go!"

Sun dropped his paper to the ground, holding out his arm for Ilia to take. She smiled up at him, looping her hand through and taking a deep breath.

Sun's tail wagged behind him as he opened the door, leading her outside.

As he looked around, he grinned like an idiot. Everything had gone exactly how he'd hoped! At least, so far... everything was in order, and nobody had accidentally started a fire... again. Nora had been very excited yesterday, alright?! Give her a break. So what if she started two fires in one day?

The pair stopped at the alter, separating to stand on opposite sides of the archway. Sun sent her a wink, glancing to the side as Penny bounded up, taking her stop at Sun's side. The priest stood behind the alter, looking somewhat stunned at how well everything had come together.

Inside, Ruby heard the door open. Taiyang grinned down at her, holding out his arm for her to take.

"It's time."

Ruby barely held in a squeal as she bounded forward, taking his arm with her own. When she stepped out of the room, she was met with Yang, who was holding Taiyang's other arm. Ruby gave her a wide grin, waving slightly.

Yang laughed, shaking her head and waving back at her sister. Yang had a bounce to her step that Ruby usually had, which made the team leader smile wider. It was a wonderful thing, to get married on the day your sister did. You got to experience the same excitement and anticipation, know that they were just as happy for you as you were for them...

Ruby glanced around in a vain attempt to see Blake and Weiss, Yang copying her, and Taiyang laughed.

"You won't see any sign of them until the alter."

"We could see them as they walk up," Ruby mumbled.

Taiyang laughed, though it sounded wet with unshed tears.

After a moment, the three were standing at the door, Neo in front of them.

Ruby and Yang suddenly found themselves hesitating. The weight of the situation crashed down on them, and they froze, glancing at one another.

Taiyang tightened his hold on both of them.

"Do you two need a moment?" he asked as they stared at the door.

Ruby looked to her sister, and for a moment everything else faded away for the two girls. There was no fear, no anxiety, no wedding... not even Blake and Weiss occupied their thoughts, for the first time that they could remember since they'd met them. In that moment, all that mattered was that today wasn't just Yang's day... it was Ruby's too, and she couldn't be happier for her sister. Ruby was getting married today, and Yang felt a small pang in her heart. Her sister was all grown up, ready to get married... and she was lucky enough not just to be there, but to be a part of it.

Yang reached her hand out to pat Ruby's own. She could tell that her sister was thinking the same thing.

"No. We're ready," Yang said with convicton.

Taiyang smiled down at them, then motioned at Neo to exit.

The former criminal gave Ruby and Yang a small smile before she slid outside, starting her descent down the aisle. As she passed, she raised her hands into the air. When Ruby and Yang stepped outside, they gasped. Neo ushered in dozens of flowers, which rose above her and over the aisle into the audience with almost jovial twists of the wind. She covered the wedding in flowers, which drifted down gently, a rose falling in Ruby's hair as she passed.

Yang and Ruby were so transfixed by their flower girl that they almost didn't see the rest of the wedding.

When they saw what Sun had put together, they gasped in shock.

There were over a dozen chairs lined up, which were filled by friends and family that smiled at the pair excitedly. They walked down the aisle between the chairs, which was now covered in flowers of every color know to mankind, staring up at the archway. It was a behemoth an archway, towering over the priest and the people that stood up there waiting for them. It was multicolored, the shades bleeding into one another so seamlessly that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Red, white, black, and yellow became one shade as the three neared the archway.

Ruby and Yang gaped at it, eyes starting to cloud with tears as they came to a halt. Taiyang leaned down and gave both girls a small kiss on the cheek before hurrying to his seat beside Qrow and Elm.

"What do you think?" Sun asked, smiling down at Yang while running a hand down her arm.

Yang sniffled.

"It's beautiful, Sun! How'd you do all this?!" Yang asked quietly.

"Eh, everyone helped us out. We all wanted you four to have the perfect day."

Ruby was already crying, and Penny pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Friend Ruby," she whispered.

"Thank you all so much," Ruby said quietly.

"Save the thanks for the speech," Sun said dismissively. "And save your tears for Blake and Weiss."

Ruby laughed while Penny gently wiped at her eyes.

-

Blake heard the door open and she jumped, hurrying toward it.

Ghira smiled at her, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, you get to see them in just a minute," he said, holding out his arm for her to take.

She grabbed it excitedly, and she followed him out of the room. She glanced around to look for her soon to be wives.

"Ruby and Yang are waiting for you and Weiss at the alter. Let's not keep them waiting," Ghira said. He patted her hand with his own, leading her to the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Blake laughed.

"I'm more than ready."

She'd been far too hesitant to say yes to marrying them the first time, and now she just wanted to get married as soon as possible.

Ghira smiled, though it looked a little sad, and he pushed the door open for her. She all but skipped outside, smiling enthusiastically.

Her eyes immediately shot to the archway, and she finally caught sight of them.

Ruby and Yang stood side by side, eyes wide as they looked at her.

Blake froze as she looked at the pair. Yang looked beautiful with that dress... it was a bright yellow color, which matched her metal arm. It was simplistic, but gorgeous. And Ruby... well, Blake hadn't expected for the small team leader to wear a suit, and she'd never seen a suit that was so bright a red, but... she really pulled it off, especially because she looked absolutely adorable and beautiful. Blake didn't know how that was possible. Ghira tightened his grip on his daughter and helped her forward because, unbeknownst to herself, Blake had stopped walking.

Ruby and Yang stared at Black in awe. The suit she wore was a slender cut, and it was a jet black color that only served to highlight her purple bow tie, which Ruby thought was undeniably adorable! Blake stumbled slightly as her father pulled her forward, and she seemed to suddenly remember what was happening. She gave Ruby and Yang a shy smile as she stepped up to the alter. Her father ran a hand down her arm, kissing her on the cheek before he sat down. Blake gave him a loving look, but she could hardly take her eyes off of Ruby and Yang.

The two sisters were still staring at Blake as if they were in shock, eyes wide.

Ilia put a hand on Blake's arm to pull her attention away from the pair for a moment.

"Congratulations, Blake," she whispered, giving her a quick hug.

Sun snickered at Ruby and Yang's expressions.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

Blake rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop smiling.

The cat faunus was standing across from Ruby and Yang, who were side by side, and she felt her chest constrict.

"You look beautiful," Ruby was finally able to say, reaching her hand forward to take Blake's own.

Yang took her other one a moment later, squeezing it gently. She found that she could barely think, let alone speak. Blake laughed at Yang's overwhelmed expression, fighting against tears.

"You both look breathtaking," Blake said.

Yang felt herself relaxing slightly.

"Yeah, we saw you trip on the way up here," she said.

Blake chuckled.

"Can you blame me?"

Before they could respond, the door opened again, and Blake's ears twitched, her gaze shooting to the house. Ruby and Yang instantly followed her lead, eyes widening when they saw her.

-

Weiss' door swung open, and she jumped to her feet, almost falling over in her dress.

Winter smiled down at her, looking as if she was on the verge of tears. Winter sniffed and shook her head, holding out her arm for Weiss.

"It's time," Winter said gently.

Weiss didn't have to be told twice, and she all but ran to her sister, taking her arm with her hand.

Weiss' heart hammered against her chest almost painfully as they pair neared the doorway.

She wasn't nervous about getting married, because she'd been waiting for this moment for... well, technically about four days, but... a part of her felt like she'd been waiting for it for her whole life. Like since the day she'd been born, a part of her had known about today. That sounded stupid, she knew that all too well, but... that didn't change how she felt. She was buzzing with excitement!

But...

"Weiss," Winter pulled to a stop just before they reached the door, turning to look at her sister, "you're overthinking this. When you get up there, just speak from the heart. The words will come to you."

Weiss flinched at the reference to her vows.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked worriedly.

"Because I've seen how you look at them, Weiss. You're just worried that nothing you say will be good enough, and you're right!"

Weiss gaped at her.

"Nothing is ever good enough to say to the people you love. There's nothing you could ever say to articulate the way your feel about a person, let alone three! So just take a deep breath and give it your best shot,” Winter said gently, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

“You’re saying that I should just... wing it? Right there up at the alter?”

Winter nodded, and Weiss sighed.

She’d probably end up saying something like “you’re all beautiful, inside and out. and I’m so lucky.”

She’d have the worst vows, and they’d make fun of it the rest of their lives.

Winter opened the door.

How was she supposed to just come up with something on the spot-

Weiss’ eyes landed on the three, and her heart stopped. All three of them turned to face, and she suddenly flirt her mind filled with the words she’d been searching for since she’d started trying to write her vows.

So many words...

Too many to list. And now her real problem was figuring out what to do with all of those words.

Winter gently kept her walking while Blake, Ruby, and Yang watched with wide eyes. Blake was the first to offer her a wide smile instead of a shocked look.

They were gaping at Weiss in her brilliant white dress, which trailed behind her just slightly with a small train. There were no shoulder straps, which drew their gazes for a while, and the lower neck line allowed for her to show her locket in full display, just as her fiancées were. Her wives to be.

Less than ten minutes, if they went quickly...

Weiss stepped up to the alter, and Winter stood behind her beside Ilia. Blake reached her arm around to wrap it around Weiss, her other hand holding Yang, who stood across from her. Weiss leaned against Blake, grabbing onto Ruby’s hand while the team leader bounced up and down in excitement.

“Weiss!” she squealed quietly, as if she couldn’t think of anything else to say. Weiss chuckled and squeezed her hand, feeling her chest bubble up in excitement.

Blake set her head on top of Weiss’, leaning closer.

“You look exquisite,” she whispered.

“Flirt.”

“Ah, yes, because I’d like never settle down,” Blake said, rolling her eyes. She was still grinning, though.

“Ah, yes, who could tame that lion,” Yang said.

The priest cleared his throat, nodding toward the ring bearer making their way down the aisle.

“ZWEI!” Ruby, Yang, and Weiss cried in excitement.

Blake’s eyes widened and she pulled back, drawing Weiss toward her defensively.

Her three fiancées laughed, and she flushed as the dog jogged up toward them, the rings laying on his back, gently balanced by a string around his stomach. He stopped when he reached the side of the alter, standing beside Ruby, who cooed at him, but didn’t remove her arms from the other girls around her.

“He’s just the cutest ring bearer ever, isn’t he?!” Weiss said happily.

Blake stared at the dog in disgust.

Yang squeezed Blake’s hand, and the faunus found herself instantly distracted. She smiled at the other girl in a love struck way.

She guessed it didn’t matter if the dog was here, because Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were.

And for the rest of Blake’s life, she knew that would be enough.


	44. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! We finally got here! After 260k+ words, we finally reached it!
> 
> Side note: I'm pretty sure my FBI agent is wondering who decided to marry my annoying self based on all of my wedding research I've done to write this

The four girls stood together at the alter, each holding back tears of joy as the wedding ceremony officially started.

"Dearly beloved," the officiant/priest said, "we are gathered here today to join Ruby, Blake, and Weiss in holy matrimony, as well as Yang, Blake, and Weiss."

Ruby giggled and held herself back from leaning forward to kiss Weiss. She knew there'd be time for that, but... ugh, it was just so hard to wait that long!

Blake tightened her grip around Weiss' waist as the man spoke, pulling Yang slightly closer by their connected hands. Weiss and Yang looked up at the other two, smiling like idiots.

"I could stand up here and talk to you about their relationship and what they've been through together, but I'm sure you all know about that, and these four are chomping at the bit to say their vows."

Ruby bounced up and down on the tips of her toes while Weiss laughed awkwardly, taking a deep, calming breath to remind herself that she could do this. She didn't have to overthink it, because there was nothing to think about. She loved them, and she just had to put it into words when the time came.

"So I'll make this as fast as possible. Thank you all for being here on what I assume is the happiest day of their lives, and thank you for setting up this extraordinary wedding for them in three days. Because you all have made this day beautiful for these four young women... but that's not what matters to them today."

Weiss broke down first, crying against Blake's shoulder. As if her tears were a catalyst, Ruby followed a second later, then Yang and Blake joined in.

"What matters is that today is the day they tell one another that they'll be there for each other until death do them part. The day they pledge their eternal love. So, without further ado, let's get this started."

Ruby let out a quiet giggle, causing Blake to give her a fond smile. Weiss felt her heart racing from anticipation. She was about to get **_married_**! Yang was laughing through tears. She shouldn't be laughing, because there was no reason for her to be laughing, and yet... she was just too happy to hold it in.

Ruby leaned over to set her head against her sister's shoulder, joining in in her quiet laugh.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that—through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners."

They were all quietly sobbing now, drawing closer to each other.

The officiant might be speaking, but to them it felt as if there was nobody else there in that moment. As if the four of them were the only ones in the world, the only ones that mattered.

"Do you, Blake, take these women, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss, to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Blake said quickly, glad that her voice didn't crack from tears.

"And do you, Yang, take these women, Blake and Weiss, to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Yang said enthusiastically, tightening her grip on Blake's hand and pulling her sister closer.

"Geez, there sure are a lot of you. And do you, Ruby, take these women, Blake and Weiss, to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Ruby cried. She had almost said "Yes!" but thought better of it. She smiled across at Blake and Weiss happily, pulling Weiss a little closer by their connected hands.

"And do you, Weiss, take these women, Blake, Ruby, and Yang, to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Weiss said, a little bit louder than the other three had, which made Ruby giggle. Yang leaned toward the former heiress with a smile on her face, communicating her humor through her eyes. Blake ran her hand up and down Weiss' back gently, though she still grinned.

The priest smiled at the four.

"It's my understanding that the four of you prepared your own vows. Who would like to start?"

Ruby grinned, glancing at her teammates.

"Blake, how about you go first?" she asked gently.

The faunus seemed surprised for a moment before her eyes welled up with tears and she nodded wordlessly.

She quietly cleared her throat before she began to speak. She glanced at the other three girls and smiled shyly.

"When I met you three, I was... going through a very dark period of my life, and... you were the lights that pulled me out of it. When I was scared, you were my courage. When I wanted to run away, you were the reason I stayed. When I couldn't walk any further, you three carried me to the finish line. When I felt alone, the three of you were there to remind me how much I was loved, and now, standing up here, I know that," Blake paused to take and unsteady breath, wiping at her eyes, "I know that I'll never have to be alone again, Because you'll always be by my side. Ruby Rose, that's the last time I'll be able to call you that... but Ruby, you were always so kind and understanding. On my worst days, in the middle of my darkest hour, you were always there to make me laugh. You're the sweetest, most innocent person I know, and I'll be proud to call you my wife. Yang, you were always at my side, holding me steady, being my anchor. When nothing else in this world seemed stable, you were my rock. You're the strongest, most resilient person I know, and there's no power on Remnant that could stop you, and I'll be honored to call you my wife. Weiss, from the start, you and I were meant to be natural enemies, but, as always, you defied what was expected of you. You're the most stubborn and dedicated person I've ever met. I love you for your ambition and your commitment, your drive and your stubborn streak, and I'd be lucky to marry you, Weiss. You and I started out worlds apart, but that's the purpose of marriage, isn't it? To bring two families, two worlds, crashing together. And there's nothing in this world I'd rather do than marry you three, to bring our worlds together and cause them to crash into one, to make a world all our own, together."

Blake laughed quietly, shaking her head to dispel her tears. Weiss reached her free hand up to wipe them away from her, though she herself was crying too.

"You've always told me that I'm the best flirt out of the four of us, but... I've never flirted with any of you. Everything I've ever said has come from the heart, because when I'm with you three, I'm a better person. I'm more open, I'm more honest, and I'm stronger. Because we're not just a relationship, we're a team of people that love each other with all our hearts. And I can't wait another moment to go on this new adventure with you three, because I know that we'll be able to face it strong, together."

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were sobbing quietly now.

Yang perked up next, glancing at Weiss and Ruby. Her sister gestured for her to go, smiling gently, as if there was so much excitement in the team leader that she could no longer contain it all in that giant grin of hers, and had given up trying. Weiss smiled up at Yang, and the blond took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes

"I don't believe in love at first sight. I know that sounds like a stupid way to start your wedding vows, but it's true. And I know that it's not true, because of how I felt when I met you two. When I met you, Weiss, I got the impression that you were a stuck up little pretty princess that thought she was better than everyone else. And when I met you, Blake, I got the impression that you were a stick in the mud nerd that didn't care about anybody else. When I met you two, I didn't instantly fall in love with you. And due to that, I know that love at first sight doesn't exist, because if there was ever anyone in this world that could experience love at first sight, it would be me with you two. Because I love you more than I could have ever imagined possible. If love at first sight didn't exist for us, then I know it's never existed for anyone, never _could_ exist with anyone, because I'm **quite** certain that there's nobody on Remnant more in love than us, Rubes included. I may not have felt that instant rush of exhilaration and love that everyone in the movies talked about when I met you, but we have something more, something deeper than that. When we met, I might not have given either of you a second thought, but now... now I've come to love both of you more than I love life itself," Yang smiled through tears as she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes again. "Weiss, you're such a kind and gentle woman, underneath that mask you try to show the world to protect yourself from harm. You let us see the you underneath, and maybe that was the closest I've ever come to love at first sight, the closest anyone could, because when I met the gentle person underneath that mask of yours the first time, I was a goner. And Blake, you're more than that shy exterior of yours. You're strong and resourceful, and wittier than anyone else I know. Your brain works faster than I can ever imagine, and the way you see the world astonishes me. I was a goner from the moment you let me into your life too. From the moment you stopped trying to be what people expected, from the moment that you started to truly be who you really were. I'm in love with you both, something that I never would have thought possible."

Yang smiled at the two crying girls, who had long since given up on wiping their tears away. She slowly turned to look to her left at Ruby, who seemed slightly surprised at the action.

"And Rubes, you're the best sister a girl could ask for. You're kind and selfless, the type of person that everyone in this world should strive to be. You always know what's right, and I'd follow you anywhere, knowing that you'd do what was best. You showed me the best that humanity has to offer, and given me hope in a better tomorrow. When we were kids, I never would have imagined that you and I would have been standing up here together like this... but I wouldn't want it any other way. Most people seem to wonder how we could ever share in a relationship like this, but... I could never imagine going through this without you."

Ruby was crying now, moving closer to her sister and holding her with one arm.

Ruby glanced at Weiss, who nodded at the silent question, making the younger woman squeal quietly in excitement, bouncing up and down on the tips of her toes.

She took a deep breath, hastily wiping at her eyes and clearing her throat so that she could be understood.

"When I was younger, I used to imagine what today would be like. My dress, my hair, my maid of honor, my husband... and **none** of it is how I expected. _None_! I'm in a suit, my hair still looks like a dog's fur, my maid of honor's an aura-having robot, and I instead have two women that are about to become my wives. My point is that life is unpredictable, and that you never know what's going to happen next! When I was six, I was **convinced** that my husband's name would be Archduke Handsomface of Candyland. But that was silly. Life may not give you what you expect, but it gives you what you _need_. And I _need_ you two. I'm hopelessly, undeniably in love with you two, and I wouldn't have wanted my life to have gone any other way. I may not know what the future holds, and I probably never will! But I know that we'll have each other, and that's all I'll ever need. Weiss, you were my first crush, my first love, and now I'm standing at the alter with you. Yang used to ask me what I saw in you, back when we were at Beacon first year, and I would always tell her about the soft woman I saw underneath the act, the woman who once got me coffee on a late night study session to apologize, the woman who put her life on the line for her teammates and her other friends. And Blake... I'm not quite sure when or how my feelings for you started. I know that Weiss was the first I realized my feelings for, but for you, Blake... in a way, I feel as if I've always had feelings for you. As if a part of my soul knew that, one day, it would be time to act on them. I just needed to be a little more ready, a little older. And now I'm ready, and I'm older, and I'm standing at the alter with you today. I may have realized how I felt for you second, but that doesn't make the love in my heart for you any less than I have for Weiss. You're braver than you know, you're stronger than you'd ever believe, you're a better person than you give yourself credit for. And I'm so lucky to have met you, to have fallen in love with you, and to now be standing here today with you in front of me."

Ruby took a moment to breath, wiping at her eyes.

"And finally you, Yang. You're the best big sister in the world. Sure we fight, and we get on each other's nerves, and we call each other names, but... there's nobody in this world I'd rather have spend the rest of my life at my side. You're my sister, yes, but you're also my teammate, my partner, and my friend. You're going to be a partner with me through the rest of my life, and not because we have to share these two wonderful women with each other, but because I love you, Yang. I love you as only a little annoying sister could, and I can't wait to get our lives started together, side by side."

Yang was quietly sobbing at this point, and she pulled Ruby closer, putting her chin on the other girl's head.

"I love you, too, Rubes," she whispered.

As Yang started to pull back from Ruby, Weiss felt a wave of calm wash over her. She didn't have to plan this. Winter was right. When you loved someone enough, the words just came to you, if you let them.

Blake, Ruby, and Yang looked at her expectantly, giving her small, encouraging smiles.

Weiss absolutely beamed back at them as she started her vows.

"I didn't write any vows. I sat in that room for _hours_ trying to think up the words that would perfectly capture how I felt for every one of you three. And you know what I found? That there are none. As I stared at that paper, hour after hour, day after day, I realized that there never are words to describe what a person truly means to you. Because a person _can't_ be described in words. They're described by the smile they put on your face, the parts of you they can bring out, the light flutter in your chest that they make by their mere presence. I couldn't write any vows, because there could never be vows worthy of you three. No matter what I say, it won't measure up to how I feel. But I'm going to do my best to put a heart's intuition into logical words. Yang, you're the sunlight on my face, the explosive power of fireworks that both shock and awe onlookers, the joy of the fight, the calm before the storm, and the comfort after it's been weathered. You're the combination of these feelings that makes my heart soar and butterflies take flight in my stomach. You're the love I feel deep in my very soul whenever I see you. Ruby, you're the skip in my step, the beauty of flowers, the smile you never fail to give me, the sweetness of sugar, the paradox of a diamond, put under enormous stress and strain, but you come out more beautiful than ever before. You're so much more than I could ever put into words. The clouds in the sky, the rainbow after a storm. And Blake, if Ruby's the clouds and Yang's the sun, then you're the moon, so far away and yet so close. You're brilliant, yet you have so many layers that you never let people see. You've got a dark side, yes, but that elusiveness only makes your beauty so much harder to understand, and therefore more breathtaking. Because when you finally let someone in, you're the warmth of your home, the calming presence of an old friend, the rush of the wind in your hair... Blake, you're the hardest to explain, but that just makes it all the more thrilling to try. You're thrill of the hunt, the satisfaction of a catch, the calm presence of a crackling hearth. I wish there was a way for me to explain how much you all mean to mean, but for now... for now we'll have to make due with what I could find the words to say. And as time passes, and I get to spend more precious time with you three... maybe I'll be able to figure out what else to say."

Blake, Ruby, and Yang were sobbing again, though they also looked at her with a sense of wonder and disbelief.

"That was... breathtaking, Weiss," Blake whispered. Yang and Ruby nodded in agreement as they wiped at their faces.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house (or, well, in the backyard), and even the officiant seemed on the verge of tears as he took a deep breath.

"May I have the rings, please?" he asked.

Zwei straightened to attention, trotting up to the priest with his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted.

The officiant reached down to take the rings off of Zwei's back. He glanced at the colors as he remembered which one went to whom.

Once they'd been passed to the correct bride, he spoke.

"Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

Each of the girls said it as they reached over to slide rings onto fingers.

Blake gave Ruby hers, reaching across diagonally to do so. While she did this, Yang put Blake's on her left hand. Ruby slid Weiss' on while the former heiress reached across to put Yang's on her non-metallic hand.

"By the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Vale, I now pronounce you wife, wife, wife, and wife. You may now kiss the brides!"

Ruby leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist, holding her gently and almost reverently, as if still shocked that today wasn't just a dream. Weiss looped her arms around Ruby's neck, trailing a hand across it gently. The kiss didn't last long, hardly more than a peck. Beside them, Yang and Blake had done much the same, though Yang had gotten a little more carried away, having picked the faunus up in her excitement.

When the two pairs pulled apart, Ruby and Yang switched places, high fiving as they passed, and each leaned toward their other wife, grinning like idiots.

Weiss stood on the tips of her toes, leaning against Yang's front as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Yang grinned into the kiss, picking her up just slightly by the waist and held her gently. Blake leaned down and put her hands on Ruby's stomach, Ruby putting her own on Blake's face as she savored their first kiss as wives.

Again, the two pairs pulled apart, leaving Weiss and Blake to turn to each other with wide smiles on their face. Weiss all but threw herself into Blake's arms, clearly impatient at having to wait to kiss Blake last (though to be fair she would have been frustrated at having to wait so long no matter who it was that she had to kiss last). Blake caught her softly, holding the former heiress up with her hands resting on her ribcage. Weiss grinned into the kiss, putting her hands on Blake's face to savor the moment just a little longer.

When they finally pulled away, the cheering started. The backyard was filled with the loud shouts of their friends and family, which made the four women grin like idiots.

Ruby grabbed Blake's hand in her own while Yang grabbed Weiss as they stared out at the world, now shiny and new with the prospect of their new marriage.

 _Marriage_ , the all thought, _I'm **married** now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this right! I tried REALLY hard! Comment what you think below, please! Maybe even say whose vows were your favorite!
> 
> P.S. I think I'm the first person to have taken pollination all the way from the moment they realized their feelings for each other to marriage, so go me I guess? If I'm not, comment below and tell me the other story so I can read it!


	45. The Reception

Yang laughed lightheartedly, about to lead her new **wives** to the reception, but Sun reached out to grab her arm with his tail.

"Alright, everyone! Go get ready for the reception, and we'll make sure these four lovebirds get all the paperwork signed real quick!" Sun called.

Their guests nodded and they started to head to the dining tables over to the side of the backyard.

"Paperwork?" Ruby asked, whining.

Blake smiled down at her, pulling her closer and setting her chin on top of Ruby's shoulder. She smiled at her gently and nuzzled her nose closer to her neck. Ruby giggled, swatting at her.

"It'll only take a second, Sugar. Plus, it's not like we're waiting on the ceremony anymore, we're _married_!" Blake said quietly, though her voice purposefully carried to her other two wives.

Blake still smiled at the word wives.

Ruby giggled again, letting herself fall into Blake's arms.

"Alright, alright," Ruby said.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand, putting her head on Blake shoulder while Yang held her around the waist.

The officiant stepped forward and flipped through a few papers.

"To make this all official, you'll each have to sigh here, here, and here, and initial here," he said.

The priest patted his pockets in an attempt to find a pen.

"Ils," Sun whispered, elbowing her. The three maids of honor had stayed as well as the best man to be the official witnesses to the paper signing.

Ilia reached into her suit pocket and pulled out four pens, which she handed to each of the newlyweds. Sun had had her bring them because his dress only had one small pocket, which he kept his scroll in.

The four girls hurried signed and initialed, passing their pens back over to Ilia.

The officiant sighed a few times himself before he had the witnesses do the same.

"Alright! It's official! Congratulations, Belladonna-Schnee family!" the officiant said before leaving.

Sun grinned like an idiot, holding out his arm for Ilia. When Penny saw him do that, he quickly copied him and Winter smiled at her, taking her arm gently.

"Okay! You four stay a few meters behind us!" Sun said happily.

"Why?" Ruby asked, frowning in confusion.

Blake smiled at the expression, pulling her closer.

"So we can have a few extra seconds alone?" Blake asked, eyebrows wiggling as she looked down at Ruby.

Ruby flushed, Weiss and Yang joining in a moment later.

When Sun, Ilia, Penny, and Winter were a little ways ahead of them, Yang held out her arm for Weiss to take. She did, and Blake took Weiss' other arm. Ruby latched onto the end, grinning like a fool.

"I can't believe we're finally married!" Ruby cried quietly.

"You better believe it, because I'm not going back to just being your girlfriend," Weiss said.

"Yeah. You break it, you buy it!" Yang said happily.

"That doesn't really apply," Blake responded.

"Kit-Kat, don't correct me right now. I'm far too happy to care," Yang said.

Blake smiled at her gently, stepping toward the reception.

Sun spun to face them, a wide grin on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time anywhere, Mrs., Mrs., Mrs., and Mrs. Belladonna-Schnee!" the monkey faunus cried, gesturing at them in excitement.

The four grinned as the group clapped for them.

They glanced at the table seating and their eyes widened. It had Ruby and Yang sitting in the middle while Weiss sat next to her mother and Blake was beside her parents.

"Can we ignore seating charts at our own wedding?" Blake asked.

"It _is_ our wedding!" Yang said.

Blake laughed, shaking her head at the other girl.

Ruby took a seat beside Willow, smiling kindly. Blake sat down beside Ruby, Weiss taking the one to her right. That left Yang beside Kali, and she grinned.

Ruby leaned against Blake's side, reaching her hand in front of the faunus to grab Weiss'.

"I really like your suit, Sugar. You look adorable," Blake said.

Ruby pouted.

Blake rolled her eyes, leaning closer.

"Alright, you look **dashing**. Is that better?" the faunus asked.

Ruby grinned, nodding.

"You were almost _too_ distracting during the ceremony, Angel," Yang said, pulling Weiss closer to her.

"That might be the best flirting you've ever done," Weiss said, leaning in to kiss her.

"What can I say? Married life has made me a better woman."

"We've been married for three minutes," Blake said, though she was grinning.

"Oh, not long enough, that's for sure," Weiss responded.

"Then maybe you should have proposed sooner. Oh wait," Yang muttered.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yang, be nice. We just got **married**! Shouldn't you be sweeter to your wife?" Ruby asked.

"She has a point," Blake said.

Yang chuckled, about to respond, but was stopped as the door opened behind them. They were met by Ren carting out a large selection of food for the reception.

He passed the food around formally until he reached the four newlyweds. He smiled at them gently, setting down their plates.

"Congratulations," he whispered before moving to his seat.

The guests removed the fancy cover to their foods, and Blake instantly felt herself starting to drool. He'd made her salmon. She glanced at her wives, who all smiled at her, Yang starting to snicker.

Blake rolled her eyes and pushed herself back in her seat, but her gaze kept flickering to the food. But she knew she couldn't have it yet, because-

Sun stood, raising his wine glass up (which he had somehow gotten apple juice for, which was a feat in and of itself considering there was no apple juice in the house) and tapping against it with his knife (Yang winced as he almost broke it).

The four girls watched him cautiously, wondering if the soon to be drunken toasts (probably from family) would ruin the reception.

Their worries were quelled, however, when they remembered why they were here. What they were celebrating.

Even if the speaks ended up somewhat... subpar, they'd be alright, because they had each other.

And they were _married_! None of them could get over that fact, and Ruby wondered if it would fill them with that sort of disbelief and joy for the rest of their lives.

She decided it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few questions for this chapter:  
> 1) Any suggestions for their first dance? (Aka what song? Who dances with who?)  
> 2) I've been getting a lot of comments about them having kids, and we're getting there! But that's where the question comes in: the next part is going to be them back at Beacon for their jobs. Do you want them to discuss kids then or later? If it's decided that they'll seriously discucss it say, then after that part will come another part probably at the end of the first school year.
> 
> I like to have readers give their opinions so that the story can be more fun for everyone! Especially because the whole reason this story got started was because I wanted a fic that was exactly like this that brought you through their entire relationship!


	46. Toasts

Sun's tail wagged as he held up his wine glass, staring at the wedding guests.

"You know, there's a sort of tradition to these things. The best man gives a toast, then the maid of honor, then the father of the bride, and then the couple. But, see, we don't exactly have all that. So the maids of honor and I decided to split our time, and Winter's giving me the stink eye, so I better hurry up."

There was a chuckle from the crowd and an eye roll from Winter.

"So let me get started! Hi, I'm Sun Wukong, best man. This is Ilia Amitola, Winter Schnee, and Penny Polendina, the maids of honor. Yang, you're my best friend, but you're a pain. I'm glad that someone else is taking care of you, and those three are _saints_ , I'll tell you. But seriously, I've never seen any relationship as happy and loving as yours, and I can't wait to see where it goes, cause I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Sun handed his drink over to Winter, who frowned at it and held the cup at arms length, as if afraid that Sun had done something to it. After a moment she shook her head and focused on the toast.

"When Weiss first told me about your relationship, I was shocked. I was certain it wouldn't last for more than a week. But now I find that I could never imagine you four even arguing. Your relationship might not be the norm, because it's **better** than that. I've watched you four change from friends to girlfriends to wives, and I genuinely feel lucky to have been there to see it. You'll last, I'm sure of it. Your love will outlive us all. I'm happy for you all, but I might be even happier than Weiss is out of my hair."

Winter gave Weiss a small smile and a wink before she passed the cup to Penny, who grinned in excitement as she bounced up and down in place.

"You four are perfect for each other! I've been able to watch you all grow together, to become better people since you met, and I feel so lucky to be here with you! You four bring out the best in each other, but that's not very hard to do, because you're some of the best people I've ever met in my life!" Penny wiped at her eyes as she passed the drink to Ilia, whose scales colored pink when the crowd's attention fell on her.

"I, uh...," Ilia cleared her throat, glancing at Blake and smiling at her broadly, "I was asked to give a toast here today, and at first I was really nervous to talk in front of all these people, but then I realized something. I'm not really the one talking here. In a way, I'm just a voice to something that otherwise can't be heard; love. I'm here to speak for love, specifically the indescribable love between those four women up there," Ilia gestured at the front table, "who are so in love that it's kind of gross to watch. They're perfect for each other, even if almost nobody can understand why. I'd wish them luck in their marriage, but I know that I don't have to, because come hell or high water, they'll be by each other's sides. So instead of that, I'll wish the world luck, because it's not ready for you."

Ilia took a sip of the apple juice, signaling the end of their combined toast.

Loud cheers sounded through the backyard as the four took a seat.

"Ils, you shoulda told me that yours was so awesome! Now ours all look horrible in comparison," Sun said.

"You should have known how amazing it would be. She's amazing," Pyrrha said, leaning down to give Ilia a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, Ils, can I have my drink back?" Sun whispered.

"No."

Sun gasped in offense.

"That's the only apple juice."

Ilia handed Pyrrha the glass to take a drink.

"Too bad," Ilia said.

"I thought you loved us equally!" Sun said.

"But differently. Pyrrha's sweet. You're not.""

"What?! I arranged this entire wedding!"

Pyrrha reached around Ilia's shoulders to hand Sun his drink kback.

"Stop complaining," the redhead said with a small, fond smile.

He huffed, rolling his eyes as he took a drink.

Taiyang stood as the quiet chatter around the backyard fell silent. He raised his glass and smiled at the four girls fondly.

Blake and Weiss glanced at Ruby and Yang, who were grinning in excitement. Weiss grabbed Blake's hand in her own before putting her head on Yang's shoulder gently. Blake pulled Ruby closer, rubbing her thumb against the back of Weiss' hand.

"I guess I'm supposed to introduce myself, so hi, I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, father to two of the brides. And as their father, I've known these two for quite some time, but probably not long enough for them to be getting married."

Ruby and Yang rolled their eyes.

"The night Ruby became team leader at school, she called and left me a voice mail, I have it saved right here on my scroll," he pulled the scroll out of his pocket, pressing play on the recording.

Ruby's voice started speaking from the scroll, quite loudly. Her tone was panicky, and she spoke faster than usual, which was saying something.

"Dad, send help! I'm team leader now, and my partner REALLY doesn't like me. I think she hates me, and she **really** doesn't want me to be team leader! Her name's Weiss Schnee, and Yang's partner, Blake, said she's like really rich or something. When we met, I blew up on her. Literally. There was dust everywhere, I fell over, I almost caught on fire... it was a mess, and she still hasn't forgiven me. I don't think she'll **ever** forgive me! But that's not all. Blake, Yang's partner, remember? Well, she's really quiet an reserved, and I don't know how I'm going to get her to talk to me, which is important for a team leader to be able to do, right?! I don't think she likes me either. Anyways, I miss yo-"

Taiyang stopped the recording.

Ruby was blushing while her sister laughed loudly. Weiss and Blake glanced at their wife, and Ruby laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That was Ruby three years ago now, talking about the two women that would become her wives today. Life's a wonderful thing that throws curve balls at you, and before you know it, those two girls you thought hated you are standing at the alter at your side. You four might have had a rocky start, but you four are a great match, and... even if it means I have to let my only two daughters go, I'll be happy for you."

Taiyang took a sip of his drink, and more cheering sounded in the backyard.

Taiyang sat back down while Blake leaned over to kiss Ruby,

"I never disliked you," the faunus said quietly. "But I'm pretty sure Weiss did."

"Hey!" the former heiress said.

"You literally told me that you didn't like Ruby once," Blake responded, voice monotone.

Weiss flushed.

"That was years ago!"

"Yes, back before three of us warmed your cold, cold heart," Blake said.

Weiss sighed sufferingly, and Yang reached over to rub her back gently.

"Well, I for one think that your heart of ice was pretty cute, Snowflake."

Weiss sighed again, shaking her head in frustration.

"You're lucky I love you three."

"We know!" Ruby said happily, reaching over to pat Weiss on the knee.

Kali was the next to stand, and she smiled broadly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to take too long, I know you're all hungry."

Ruby giggled quietly and pointed at Blake, who was watching her food as if worried it might run away and she had to be ready to catch it.

Blake flushed and rolled her eyes, looking away. Her gaze landed on Ruby, and she leaned over to whisper in her new wife's ear.

"You're more appealing than the food anyways."

Ruby flushed and quickly turned her attention to Kali as the woman continued to speak.

"I'm Kali Belladonna, Blake's mom, and I'll be speaking for myself and my husband. Blake, you're a wonderful young girl, and we love you so much. We're so blessed to be here today, and we're so happy that you finally found the people you want to spend the rest of your life with. Yang, Ruby, Weiss... you're all wonderful young women, and we're more than happy to give our daughter away to you today, even if it's painful. But, like I said, I'll be brief. To the Belladonna-Schnee family!"

She raised her glass and took a drink.

"To the Belladonna-Schnee family!" the crowd echoed.

The four newlyweds glanced at each other, Weiss sighing as she pushed herself away from Yang. They all stood and prepared their own toasts.

"Thank you all for being here! What you've done means so much to us, and we'll never forget it!" Ruby cried first, bouncing up and down.

"You've made a beautiful ceremony and reception for us out of thin air, but what's more important is that you all came to be here with us on one of the happiest days of our lives," Blake continued.

"You're all amazing people, and we're so happy to have you here with us, not just today, but for the rest of our lives! If you ever need anything, we'll be right at your side," Weiss said.

"And we want to give a special thanks to the best man and maids of honor, who coordinated this whole thing! Also, to the parents, thank you for giving your daughters away so that we could all be joined together in holy matrimony!" Yang finished. "Now let's eat!"

There was a loud cheer at the last words, and the four sat down, Blake already diving in to eat her fish.

Her wives laughed and she shot them all a playful glare.

But she really couldn't actually be upset. How could she _ever_ be upset today?! She knows she's thought it before, but it deserves repeating.

She just got _married_!


	47. Come To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to the song while I go, here you are! I always loved this song, and I thought with all of their pasts it would be perfect!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8VMYLniuDk

The dinner didn't last long, which probably upset Ren considering he'd spent days preparing the meal for the wedding, which meant that it was finally time for... the first dance.

"Okay, you tasked me with music," Sun said to the audience, "and I've picked out the _perfect_ song!"

"Then play it already," Weiss said, playing with the hem of Ruby's suit. The team leader laughed at movement, swatting at her hand.

Sun rolled his eyes.

"You four have to actually get ready to dance, first," Sun said playfully.

Blake held out her hand for Yang, smirking at her.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Yang grinned and took her hand, letting herself get pulled toward the dance floor, which happened to just be a cleared section of grass.

Weiss took Ruby by the arm and pulled her toward the other two with enthusiasm, making Ruby giggle.

"Someone's excited."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but she smiled back at her.

"Someone's stating the obvious."

Ruby laughed again, letting herself get pulled until they were standing side by side with Yang and Ruby.

Weiss put one hand on Ruby's shoulder and held the other out. Ruby grabbed the proffered hand in her own, setting the other on Weiss' waist.

Yang raised an eyebrow at Blake, who met her expression.

"What?" the faunus asked.

"You're in the suit, you asked me to dance, aren't you supposed to be all chivalrous and lead the dance now? I'm waiting," Yang said.

Blake scoffed.

"You've never been very good at waiting."

"That's right, so you better hurry before I make a scene," Yang replied with a wink.

Blake rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing Yang's waist in one hand to draw her closer, taking her hand with the other.

"Oh, fair knight, you hath slain me with your chivalry," Yang said dramatically.

"How much of that did you look up?" Weiss asked from the side.

"What? I'm just trying to live up to your flirting expectations," Yang replied.

"You never could," Ruby said, giggling. Weiss joined in, and Yang huffed.

"Well, I for one thought it was very sweet... even if it was over the top and unnecessary," "Blake said.

"Alright, lovebirds! You ready?" Sun called.

He got a thumbs up from Yang as she picked her hand off of Blake's shoulder.

The music started up, and the four found themselves grinning like idiots.

The voice was low and on the cusp of quiet, but not quite.

"I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful," he sang slowly.

The four moved in time to the music. Yang reached her hand up to move a bit of Blake's hair out of her face.

"You be sweet and I'll be grateful."

Ruby giggled quietly while Weiss beamed up at her.

"Cover me with kisses dear."

Yang smiled as she leaned down, pressing her forehead against Blake's own. 

"Lighten up the atmosphere."

Ruby held up her arm and Weiss twirled underneath it, laughing as Ruby caught her, smiling down at her new wife.

"Keep me warm inside our bed, I got dreams of you all through my head."

Yang flared her semblance for a moment, eyes turning red as she radiated with heat. Blake laughed quietly, shaking her head as Yang let her semblance drift off. Even during their first dance she had to make a pun.

"Fortune teller said I'd be free, and that's the day you came to me."

Weiss pulled Ruby a bit closer, staring into her eyes lovingly.

"Came to me."

As the music started to pick up, the two pairs separated. Ruby spun to the side, colliding with Blake, who grabbed her around the waist with one day. Ruby giggled and reached up to grab the faunus gently around the neck. Yang snatched Weiss with one hand, pulling her forward and holding her loosely.

"Come to me my sweetest friend. Can you feel my heart again?"

Blake leaned down to look at Ruby, spinning her in a circle to the suddenly upbeat song. Ruby giggled and fell against the faunus, looking almost dizzy. Blake set her upright again and the pair continued their dance.

"I'll take you back where you belong and this'll be our favorite song.

Yang gained a mischievous smirk as she dipped Weiss suddenly, making her wife squeak quietly in surprise. When Weiss was back on her feet, she laughed, shaking her head at Yang.

"Come to me with secrets bare, I'll love you more so don't be scared."

Ruby looked up at Blake with love in her gaze, and the faunus barely stopped herself from kissing her right there and then. Only the significance of the song made her stop, remembering what this was all about. The tying together of their lives, despite their pasts. Tears welled up in her eyes. Ruby reached one hand up off of Blake's shoulder to wipe at the single drop that escaped.

"And when we're old and near the end, we'll go home and start again."

Yang pulled Weiss closer for the final line, her eyes shifting from playful to sentimental in a moment.

 _'I love you,'_ she mouthed as the two separated.

Weiss mouthed the words back as she spun to the side, grabbing Blake's hand and pulling her away from Ruby.

The faunus grinned, free arm encircling her waist while Ruby watched them fondly.

Yang held her hand out to Ruby, grinning playfully. Her sister took it, rolling her eyes, as the next verse started up.

"I caught you burnin' photographs like that could save you from your past."

Weiss pulled Blake down with the hand she had behind the faunus' neck, looking into her eyes seriously.

She started to mumble the words under her breath to Blake.

"History is like gravity, it holds you down away from me."

Blake blinked in surprise, but she soon realized the significance. She smiled, pulling Weiss closer and letting her wife's words wash over her. Weiss really did have a beautiful voice.

"You and me, we've both got sins, and I don't care about where you've been."

Weiss continued to sing, and Blake's mind shot to their pasts. But she realized none of that mattered because-

"Don't be sad and don't explain, this is where we start again."

Blake stared down into Weiss' eyes lovingly, shocked by the seriousness that they still held.

"Start again."

Blake nodded, wiping at her eyes as the pair pulled apart, Ruby and Yang doing the same beside them.

As the music picked up again, the four newlyweds turned, smiling broadly. Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand again, pulling her in for a faster paced dance this time. Yang did the same with Blake, taking the lead this time and making Blake laugh quietly.

"Come to me my sweetest friend, can you feel my heart again?"

Weiss reached her hand up to grab Ruby's, putting it against her chest with a small smile.

"I'll take you back where you belong, and this will be our favorite song."

Blake laughed as Yang made her twirl in a circle, purposefully falling into the blond's arms as the music continued.

"Come to me with secrets bare."

Yang pulled Blake closer, pressing her forehead against hers once more despite the fast music.

"I'll love you more so don't be scared."

Blake took Yang's metallic arm in her own, putting it against her face gently. Yang's eyes filled with tears, and Blake smiled up at her lovingly.

"And when we're old and near the end, we'll go home and start again."

Ruby pulled Weiss closer, using the hand against her chest to grab her locket and hold it tightly.

"Start again."

Ruby brought the locket up to her lips and kissed it before she spun hastily, grabbing Blake again and grinning up at the faunus as the verse changed. Yang did the same with Weiss as the music suddenly slowed for the next words.

"Today's the day I'll make you mine, so get me to the church on time."

Yang held Weiss tightly, looking down at her with the most intense look in her eyes Weiss had ever seen. Ruby brought Blake down with the hand resting on her neck.

"Take my hand in this empty room, you're my girl, and I'm your groom."

Ruby and Yang both reached out to grab their partner's hands.

"Come to me my sweetest friend, this is where we start again."

Ruby held Blake's face in her free hand, cradling it with a reverent expression on her face. Yang set her chin on Weiss' head and pulled her closer.

"Again."

The two pairs pulled apart between the two verses. Ruby grabbed Yang's hand in her own while Weiss let back fall into Blake's arms, looking up at the faunus with a gentle, open smile.

"Come to me my sweetest friend, can you feel my heart again?"

Weiss let herself be turned so that she could face Blake, whose eyes were a bit clouded by unshed tears. Blake leaned down so that she was nearer to eye level with Weiss.

"I'll take you back where you belong, and this will be our favorite song."

Ruby giggled as her sister dramatically dipped her, slapping Yang on the arm.

"Come to me with secrets bare, I'll love you more so don't be scared."

Blake sung along, staring down at Weiss with utter adoration.

"When we're old and near the end, we'll go home and start again."

Blake continued to sing quietly, and she saw tears brimming in Weiss' eyes.

"Start again."

As the final note hung in the air, Blake closed the distance between herself and Weiss, connecting their lips. It was a short kiss, they didn't want to make a show in front of any parents _again_ , and when they pulled back, Yang grabbed Blake's face, kissing her while Ruby stole Weiss. When Yang pulled back, she tapped Ruby on the shoulder, and the team leader immediately hurried over to Blake, Yang taking Weiss.

In each kiss, the meaning of the song resonated against lips with silent promise.

It didn't matter where they'd been, what they'd had to do, what had been done to them.

All that mattered was that they had a fresh start together as wives, and that they were going to start it _right_.

When the final two pairs pulled away, Sun grinned and started up a new song.

"Who's ready to party?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was "Come To Me" by the Goo Goo Dolls btw


	48. The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the end of this part! Hope you guys are enjoying it!

Neo held Ciel around the waist, grinning as she looked at the party.

"Don't ruin it."

Neo moved her hand to respond.

_'I wasn't planning on it!'_

"Don't lie to me, Neopolitan."

_'Oh, you called me by my full name. That means I'm in trouble, right?'_

"You're going to be if you do anything to ruin their wedding day."

Neo smirked, pulling Ciel around the dance floor to where team RWBY stood.

_'Heck of a wedding day.'_

Ciel translated, begrudgingly, but only because she was sure that Penny, who stood about a meter away, would do it if Ciel didn't. That meant there was a chance of her being able to censor anything stupid her girlfriend said.

"It's very beautiful. Thank you for your contribution," Blake said kindly.

_'Bet it'll be a heck of a wedding night too.'_

Ciel grimaced when she'd finished.

Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion. Blake and Weiss flushed a dark shade of red while Yang laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You mean because of the cake?" Ruby asked.

Blake and Weiss each set a hand on her arm, shaking their heads.

_'That's definitely not what I meant.'_

Ruby's eyes widened in realization, and she blushed too, turning to hide her face in Weiss' shoulder.

"That's...," Yang trailed off, and Neo looked apalled.

_'Oh my dust, did you think I meant-I **meant** because of the beautiful place I'm taking you for your honeymoon.'_

"You're taking us somewhere?" Weiss asked, sounding shocked.

_'Of course! Can't let newlyweds be in the same house as a bunch of children! Especially for the honeymoon period, considering what you four people just thought of! We got you a very nice reservation in Menagerie by the water.'_

"I... wow, that's so kind of you all," Blake said, staring in disbelief.

Ruby beamed at Neo in excitement, and the former criminal waved her hand to dispel the praise.

_'Well, we'll leave you for to whatever newlyweds do **before** the wedding night,'_ Neo signed before pulling Ciel away.

"I apologize for her," Ciel whispered as she passed.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the four.

"Sorry, I just forgot...," Ruby trailed off, flushing again.

Another beat of silence.

"We don't have to... _do_ anything, if it makes you uncomfortable," Blake said, putting her arm comfortingly around Ruby.

"Of course we don't," Weiss quickly agreed, blushing as she looked away from the other two.

"No!" Ruby said quickly. "I mean... it doesn't... make me uncomfortable."

Yang burst out laughing.

"She sure was quick to say no, wasn't she?!" Yang cried, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder to steady herself while she bent over, wheezing.

Ruby turned impossibly redder.

"That's not what I meant!"

" **Sure** it isn't, Rubes. **Sure**."

Yang snickered again while Blake rolled her eyes sufferingly.

Weiss put her hand on Ruby's back, leaning against her gently.

"Are you sure it doesn't?"

Ruby blushed again, kicking at the ground.

"Yeah."

"Because with you and Yang being sisters-"

Yang cut in before Blake could finish.

"No, no, we talked about this. Rubes is just too embarrassed to say she's excited, aren't you?"

Ruby flushed, glaring at her sister while Blake and Weiss laughed.

Sun jogged over, a girl on each arm.

"What's so funny? How _awesome_ I danced?" he asked good naturedly.

"Sun, you almost fell on your face no less than five times," Ilia said.

"But I _did_ do the splits."

"Honey, you didn't do the splits," Pyrrha said in a consoling tone.

Sun gasped in offense.

"What's even the point in having two girlfriends if they don't make you look cool in front of other people?!"

"The point is that you love them very much," Ilia said, her tone more than a bit sharp.

"I meant besides that, obviously. I could never forget _that_ part."

He glanced at the newlyweds, who were all varying shades of pink or red at this point.

"Something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope! Nothing at all! Everyone's perfectly normal here! No awkwardness!" Ruby said far too quickly, gaining speed the longer she talked. The only reason she'd stopped there was because of Weiss' tight grip on her arm.

Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Right... well, I was just coming over to ask if you guys were ready for some cake!" he said.

Ruby's eyes gleamed in excitement and she went to not, but hesitated, glancing at her wives and sister.

Blake seemed touched at the gesture, considering Ruby was almost always thinking of dessert. Weiss and Yang just rolled their eyes.

"Sure," Blake said, putting her arm around Ruby and guiding her toward the tables as Sun went to get everyone ready.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Sun spun to face the four girls excitedly. "The bouquet! You have to toss the bouquet! There's lots of couples here... who knows, maybe it'll spur someone to propose!"

Sun reached over to a nearby table and grabbed the bouquet.

"Who wants to throw it?" he asked.

The four girls glanced at each other, but all eyes ended up on Weiss, who rolled her eyes.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you're the only one that resembles a typical bride," Yang said immediately.

She stared at Yang in confusion.

"What? Why?"

Yang raised her metallic hand to point as she spoke.

"Suit, suit, discount yellow dress, white wedding dress."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but she took the bouquet anyways.

"Alright, people! Gather round, gather round!" Sun called. Nobody seemed to hear him.

Sun reached his tail out to tap Nora on the shoulder.

"Nora, I need some help here."

Nora grinned in excitement, clearing her throat before letting out a bellow.

"EVERYONE, GET OVER HERE!"

Her voice echoed through the backyard again and team RWBY grimaced.

"Well, I think I'm deaf now, but it seems to be working," Sun said, speaking slightly louder than normal.

After a few moments, the entirety of the wedding guest list was surrouding them.

"Any married folk get outta here," he said, waving his tail at Ghira, Kali, and Willow.

"I'm out too," Taiyang said, stepping back. "Not looking to get married again."

Kali smiled at the faunus, leaning over to whisper to her husband. "See now, that's the sort of young man I thought Blake would end up with. Can't blame me for not expecting those three."

"I thought you were happy for them," Ghira whispered back.

"I am! But I'm also a little bit surprised."

Ghira smiled fondly at his daughter, watching as she leaned against Yang's side, swatting at her wife's hands as she attempted to tickle her sides.

"You know what? I'm not anymore."

"Weren't you still not sure if they'd go through with the wedding this morning?" Kali asked.

Ghira nodded. In front of him, Blake reached forward to wrap her arms around Ruby, pulling her closer as they watched Weiss prepare to throw the bouquet.

"I wasn't. But now... look at them, Kali."

"They're in the honeymoon phase."

"But any couple that's that genuinely happy to be in the same room together... they'll make it."

"What about their first fight?"

"Didn't they already have one against that Salem woman? If they could weather that together, they'll be just fine," Ghira said.

"Just throw the bouquet, babe!" Yang called.

"I'm going!" Weiss cried back, rolling her eyes as she took a deep breath, readying herself.

Weiss threw the bouquet over her shoulder, hearing a lot of laughter and a bit of scrambling. When she turned back around, she herself had trouble keeping in a laugh.

Ciel was holding the bouquet, staring down at it as if it was an omen of death instead of marriage.

Neo sauntered up beside her, putting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

_'You going ring shopping, Gorgeous, or am I?'_

Ciel, for once, didn't roll her eyes at Neo's antics. Instead, she glanced at Neo with a slightly uneasy expression. Neo didn't seem to care, instead joining in with the laughter of the people around them.

_Oh, dust. I actually want to marry that woman one day, don't I?_ Ciel thought to herself, feeling more than a little shocked. Sure, she knew that she was in love with Neo, but... she'd never really imagined what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with the former criminal. Which was odd for Ciel, considering how much of a planner she was. But Neo brought out the fun side of her, kept her from going insane under the stress of life. And now, as she thought about the future, staring down at that stupid bouquet, Ciel realized she wanted Neo to be able to bring out that side of her for the rest of her life. She wanted to be able to bring out Neo's caring side for as long as she lived. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Neo, and the idea made her heart race.

_I can't believe that criminal stole my heart. She was in **chains** when I met her! How did she ever get out to steal one last big score?! Oh, right. I let her go. She escaped, came to give me a message, and I just let her go._ As Ciel thought, she realized that that decision, which she'd regretted for weeks afterwards, had been... the best one she'd ever made in her life.

Neo turned to face Ciel, a small, sincere smile playing on her lips. Because she wanted the same thing.

Weiss shook her head at Ciel's panicked realization, turning to face her _wives_. Dust, she would never get tired of saying that, of thinking it.

"You're going to love the cake! I picked it out myself!" Ruby cried in excitement, grabbing Weiss and Blake by the hand and tugging them forward. Yang was dragged along by Blake, who grabbed her by the wrist with a playful smile.

When the four reached their destination, Sun gestured at Ren to proceed. Ren took a deep breath.

"Remember, babe, just like we practiced," Jaune whispered encouragingly, patting him on the back.

Ren nodded, stepping forward purposefully to where the cake was hidden underneath a tarp (which he himself had cleaned heartily for this very moment). He raised his hand dramatically, gripping the tarp in one hand. He took a moment to pause, letting the suspense build. Then, he _yanked_ the tarp off dramatically, flourishing it at his side.

"Your dessert," Ren said, voice slightly less monotone than usual, instead holding almost an air of excitement.

Nora and Jaune hurried to his side, quietly congratulating him while the newlyweds stared at the cake.

"You did it! You were dramatic!" Nora hissed quietly.

Ren smiled just slightly as Jaune patted him on the back again, letting his hand rest there.

"That was awesome, babe!" Jaune whispered, guiding him to their seats with Nora.

Meanwhile, Weiss, Yang, and Blake gaped at the cake. Ruby bounced up and down in excitement.

The cake had several tiers, eight exactly, with alternating colors.

"The black's milk chocolate, the red's red velvet, the white's white chocolate, and the yellow is vanilla!" Ruby said quickly.

At the top of the cake were four figures, each painstakingly hand carved.

"You two wouldn't tell me what you were wearing, so I just had them make us in our normal outfits. I hope that's alright."

"Alright? Ruby, that's _amazing_!" Weiss cried, reaching over to grab Ruby's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Sugar, this is incredible," Blake breathed.

"Why didn't you tell me what you'd chosen, Rubes?!" Yang cried.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"It certainly was," Blake breathed, staring up at the cake in wonder.

"Yes, it's very beautiful, now can you guys taste it?! I want to know if you like it!" Ruby asked impatiently.

Sun passed the four two knives, though somewhat warily, given their track record.

Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and tugged her forward to cut the first slice. They grabbed the knife together, looking at Yang and Weiss to see if they were ready. While Ruby and Blake stood side by side, Yang had decided to wrap her arms around Weiss and stand behind her, making the former heiress blush at the show.

Weiss and Yang nodded at Ruby and Blake's silent question, and all four cut into the cake together.

Ruby took half of the cake and put it on a plate, which she shared with Blake. She reached down to grab a small piece of the milk chocolate, raising it to Blake's lips and letting her take a bite. Blake smiled lovingly down at her.

"How is it?!"

"Delicious," Blake said, taking a small piece and letting Ruby eat it.

Beside them, Yang had grabbed a handful and shoved it in Weiss' face, laughing loudly.

Weiss gasped, grabbing the rest of their cake in her hand and slapping Yang in the face with it.

Yang spluttered, having been laughing when the cake hit her, and Weiss chuckled in a smug way, almost sounding like a cartoon villain.

Blake and Ruby watched Weiss and Yang with wide grins.

Ruby reached over to their cake to grab a bit, hurling it at Yang's face.

Her sister spun, eyes wide as she attempted to wipe the rest of the cake off her face.

"Blake, give me some more cake, I need some revenge!" Yang cried.

"Blakey, don't betray me!" Ruby cried.

Blake let Ruby hold the plate, holding her hands up in defeat.

"I'm not a part of this."

"Oh yes you are! You agreed to this when you married us!" Yang cried.

"I don't remember saying _this_ in my vows," Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"If I have to put up with it, then so do you!" Weiss called.

Ruby reached down and grabbed a bit of cake.

"Sorry, Blakey, but you kinda did sign up for this."

She smeared the cake on Blake's face, making the faunus sigh, shaking her head.

"Oh, you're in for it now!"

She reached for the cake and Ruby held the plate over her head in an attempt to keep Blake from getting it.

"Rubes, that only works if you're taller than the other person!" Yang called.

"I realize that now!" Ruby cried back as Blake easily reached up, grabbing a bit on cake off and pushing it against Ruby's face.

Yang tried to sneakily grab another slice to throw at Weiss' face, but Sun stepped in front of her.

"Oh no you don't, missy! You only get one slice to throw at your wife! The rest is for actual eating!" he said. Behind him, Ren hurriedly cut the cake, clearly worried someone might topple it over. That was a justifiable fear.

The four newlyweds started to laugh, picking the cake off their faces.

"Such a waste of perfectly good cake," Ruby muttered quietly.

"Rubes, there's like eight tiers of cake," Yang said.

"Eight tiers minus a piece," Ruby corrected.

"Ruby, I swear-"

Blake returned with four pieces of cake on one large plate.

"I got one of each flavor, how about we try them all, Sugar?" she asked.

Ruby beamed at her.

"I can always count on you to get me dessert!" Ruby cried.

"Kit-Kat, you probably should stop giving her so much, what with her sugar addiction," Yang remarked.

"But she always looks so cute when she gets excited about it," Blake said. "And you know I can't stand it when she pouts."

"She's right. She does look adorable," Weiss agreed.

The four settled down to eat, using towels to clean their faces off once more.

Blake set her head on Yang's shoulder, arm looped around Ruby. Weiss leaned against Yang on her other side, reaching her hand forward to set it on Blake's knee as they started eating.

Ruby always thought desserts were magical... but this one truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I wanted to ask if I made anyone like the song "Come To Me"


	49. The Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of the road! Of this part at least! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I sincerely hope you'll accompany me on my next voyage into part 8, which is heretofore unnamed!

The night started to wind down, and Sun leaned down to whisper to the newlyweds.

"You four ready to go?" he asked.

Ruby glanced at her teammates.

"Yeah... yeah, I think we're ready."

Sun smiled down at her, nodding.

"Nora, would you-"

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! SUN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Sun pulled his fingers out of his ears.

"Thank you, Nora. And yes, I do have something to say, and that something is _goodnight_! Our newlyweds have been itching to start their new life together, so we shouldn't keep them! Neo, if you will!"

Neopolitan raced out of the clearing, but not before blowing a kiss at her girlfriend, and returned a moment later with a pair of keys.

"Your completely silent chauffeur to your resort at Menagerie has arrived!" Sun said dramatically.

Neo bowed, though she looked up with a grin.

"Your chariot awaits! Now get outta here and go honeymoon it up!" Sun called, shooing them with his hands.

"You seem awful ready to get rid of us," Yang said playfully.

"Darn right I am! You just had me plan you a beautiful wedding ceremony in _three days_ , woman! I need a break before I'm called in to be someone else's best man in the next week!"

Ciel flushed a little ways away.

"None of you get married without us! We have a lot of debts to repay!" Ruby called out as Weiss led her away.

"That's right you do! Yang, you're going to be my best man one day!"

"I'm a woman."

"You can wear a suit and fake mustache!"

Yang grinned.

"Can do!" she called, shooting finger guns at him.

She turned back around, having been guided by Blake to stop from bumping into anyone.

They said quick goodbyes to the maids of honor and family, many parents crying and Taiyang making Ruby and Yang join him. When they were done, the four took off after Neo.

Weiss was laughing, holding her dress up as they ran to keep from tripping over anything.

"Weiss, you should be better at this! Don't you fight in one of those?!" Yang cried.

"It's a combat skirt!" Ruby and Weiss responded together.

Yang chuckled, reaching down to pick up Weiss and carry her bridal style.

"I can carry you across the threshold!" Yang cried.

"Of an airship?" Weiss asked.

"It's the place we spent the majority of our lives."

"It's definitely not," Blake said, slowing as Ruby pulled on her sleeve.

She saw the expression on her wife's face, and she laughed, reaching down to pick Ruby up and hold her like Yang was with Weiss.

Ruby grinned and set her head against Blake's shoulder.

"How'd you get so strong?"

"Ruby, you're there at all of my training sessions," Blake said.

"I was _trying_ to be flirtatious," Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I apologize. I meant to say that I work out by carrying beautiful women, such as yourself, while running full speed through the woods at night."

Blake reached out to grab Yang, stopping her from tripping over a tree root. Blake sometimes forgot how horrible human night vision was.

Ruby giggled, leaning up to kiss Blake's neck. The faunus laughed, trying to pull out of Ruby's reach.

"Sugar, if you don't stop I'm going to end up dropping you."

"On accident or on purpose?" Yang asked, glancing over her shoulder to grin at the pair.

"On accident, obviously. I get very nervous around beautiful women. Especially when they're kissing my neck," Blake said.

"Should I be offended, then? You never seem nervous around us," Weiss said.

Ahead of them, the airship came into view.

"That's my secret, Angel. I'm always nervous around you," Blake said as she stepped into the airship, Ruby cheering excitedly.

Yang followed them inside a moment later, grinning as she set Weiss down, but not before stealing a long kiss.

At the front of the airship, Neo had put up a small wall of boxes and other items she hoped would obstruct her vision so she wouldn't have to see the newlyweds on the way to their honeymoon.

"You know, there weren't nearly enough opportunities to do this during the wedding," Yang said, gently picking Weiss up so that she could have better access to her mouth.

"Are you saying it wasn't perfect?" Blake asked, smirking as Ruby leapt into her arms, stealing a kiss.

"Definitely not! But I guess we'll have to make up for all of the missed time," Yang said suggestively.

"And more?" Blake purred.

"And more!" Ruby cried excitedly before blushing, burying her head against Blake's shoulder as the faunus chuckled.

"Definitely and more," Yang said.

Weiss huffed.

"Yes, yes, there will be plenty of and more, now stop interrupting the kiss for your inane banter!" Weiss snapped, though she had a small smile on her face.

"With pleasure," Yang said, closing the distance between them once more and kissing Weiss senseless.

When the airship settled down, Neo opened the hanger door, tossing some luggage at them from the front. She was just glad that no 'and more' had happened on a dirty airship while she was there.

As the four girls laughed like school children, heading to check into the resort, a new sort of feeling hung in the air. One of completion and joy that spread through them

There were all sorts of names for the different emotions they felt; joy, exuberance, excitement, anticipation, enthusiasm...

But all of them found that none of these words could really capture how they felt in that moment.

The closest thing any could think of was simple.

_They were **married!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just struck by inspiration:  
> *at some point in the future*  
> RWBY poly baby: *is a dog faunus*  
> Weiss: it says here that you... called your teacher a bitch?  
> RWBY poly baby: *nods*  
> Weiss: And then proceeded to say that, since you're a dog faunus, you can say that kid of thing?  
> RBWY poly baby: *nods again*  
> Weiss: You can't-  
> Blake, Ruby, and Yang: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!  
> Weiss: THIS ISN'T SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!


End file.
